Xenos chronicles
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: À dix-huit ans seront tatoués sur toi ses premiers mots. [Soulmates AU, Multipairing (PAS de VaniShion)]
1. 0 Prologue : Blank page

Yo ! Je commence une nouvelle histoire longue … C'est mal … Mais j'ai des chapitres d'avance ! Neuf, précisément. Donc je vais commencer en postant un chapitre par semaine, le vendredi. On va bien voir si ça marche ou pas.

La plupart des personnages vient de KH, mais Jack, Pitch et toute la clique viennent de Rise of the Guardians, et la famille des personnages principaux vient du cycle théâtral de Simon Abkarian contenant les pièces : _Pénélope, ô Pénélope_ (que j'ai toujours pas lu), _Le Dernier Jour du Jeûne_ et _L'envol des cigognes_. Je prends surtout en compte _Le Dernier Jour du Jeûne_.

Le titre, d'ailleurs, est inspiré de ça. Pour avoir le pitch de base LDJdJ contient l'histoire de deux sœurs qui s'opposent dans leur vision de l'amour, Zéla, qui jeûne dans l'espoir de voir son mari s'incarner en rêve, et Astrig qui n'a pas rêvé de l'homme qu'elle va épouser et pense avant tout à profiter de l'instant présent. Il y a deux autres grosses intrigue en parallèle mais je ne m'en sers pas ici. À la fin de la pièce, Astrig épouse Aris, comme prévu, et Zéla rencontre l'homme de ses rêves, Xénos. Donc voilà, je trouvais que ces personnages étaient plus pertinents que des OC quand il est question d'âme-sœur, même si du coup je dois les sortir totalement de leur contexte, et abandonner une bonne partie de leurs problématiques. Mais je vous recommande fortement ces pièces, elles sont sublimes, réelles, enfin tout ce qu'il faut quoi.

(Le titre vient aussi du fait que j'ai tout l'alphabet dans mes titres sauf la lettre X. Ce manquement est à présent rattrapé. Je suis satisfaite.)

Du coup, arbre généalogique : Nouritsa (Nouna) et Théos (Thiya) sont les grands-parents, ils ont eu trois enfants, dans l'ordre, Zéla, qui a épousé Xénos, qui sont les parents de Kairi et Naminé, Astrig, qui s'est mariée à Aris, qui sont les parents de Xion et Vanitas, et Élias, qui s'est marié à Dinah, qui sont les parents d'Aqua. Dans la génération des enfants, Aqua est la plus âgée et Vanitas est le plus jeune (respectivement 28 et 18 ans dans ce chapitre). Nouritsa et Théos ont également adopté une fille, Orna, qui a l'âge d'Élias mais n'a pas d'enfant. Vava est la mère d'Aris. Vous êtes pas obligés de tout retenir mais voilà, vous pouvez revenir ici si jamais vous voulez resituer.

 **Xenos chronicles**

 _Prologue : Blank page_

Vanitas se releva d'un bond dès que son téléphone afficha huit heures. De toute manière, il ne dormait pas. Entre son lit et la porte de sa chambre, inébranlable, le miroir le regardait, attendant qu'il se jette à corps perdu dans l'observation de sa peau. Mais Vanitas ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas voir, pas savoir. Et pourtant il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par l'objet, c'était primaire, un besoin plus puissant que toute la volonté qu'il pouvait déployer. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter son reflet indéfiniment. Face à la glace, il ouvrit les yeux. Inspira, expira. Il s'y attendait, il l'avait senti venir, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être déçu. Rapidement, il enfila un jogging et un haut, embarquant sa PSP et ses écouteurs au cas où sa famille serait trop bruyante.

Il descendit les escaliers en traînant des pieds, ce qui était tout sauf inhabituel, et esquiva les bras agiles de sa sœur pour aller s'asseoir. Cette dernière, loin de se démonter, s'installa sur la table en face de lui, sirotant un thé au lait d'un air impatient. Il grogna vaguement avant de désigner la machine à café du bout du doigt. Sa sœur haussa un sourcil et il fut forcé de se lever à nouveau. Cette journée promettait d'être longue. Il avait hâte d'en avoir fini avec elle, de retourner dans son lit et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Vanitas, t'es déjà levé ! »

Mettant sa tasse au micro-ondes, le brun tourna la tête vers sa mère, qui ne semblait pas encore parfaitement réveillée. Elle l'embrassa sur le front en lui serrant l'épaule.

« Joyeux anniversaire. Qu'est-ce que tu veux bouffer ? Bonjour, Xion.

— Bonjour Maman. »

La jeune fille vint embrasser Astrig, caressant doucement les cheveux emmêlés.

« Tu ne vas pas au bureau ?

— J'ai pris ma journée. Je n'avais rien d'urgent.

— Hm … Des œuf au bacon.

— Tu n'étais pas sur l'affaire de la gamine ?

— Le procès est dans un mois, je ne suis pas à vingt-quatre heures près.

— Pas encore.

— Les œuf, au plat ou brouillés ?

— Et tu sais ce que tu vas faire de ta journée ?

— Comme tu veux. Ah, non, au plat.

— J'ai des livres à lire et il faut que je prépare le dîner pour ce soir. Vos grands-parents viennent. Vanitas, la formule magique ?

— Vava aussi ?

— S'il-te-plaît Maman chérie, ne laisse pas ton gosse mourir de faim le jour de sa majorité.

— Bon garçon, va. Oui, Vava aussi sera là.

— Elle va encore me demander de lui prêter du rouge à lèvres.

— T'façon t'en mets jamais, ça te va pas.

— Bon, j'en ai marre. »

La conversation anodine mourut d'un coup, comme Xion claqua sa tasse contre la table. Astrig eut un sourire désabusé avant de faire réchauffer son café et de s'allumer une cigarette.

« Tu as eu ton tatouage ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? »

Vanitas garda le silence, appréciant que sa mère n'en rajoute pas une couche.

« Xion, vas mettre une poêle à chauffer.

— Mais Maman, je suis pas la seule à vouloir savoir ! Allez, accouche !

— J'ai pas de chatte, j'peux pas.

— Et bah chie, démerde-toi !

— Comment vous parlez, tous les deux ?

— Comme notre mère. »

Astrig faillit protester mais grogna simplement en ouvrant le frigidaire.

« On attend que votre père se réveille. C'était pareil pour toi, Xion. Sois patiente.

— Tu parles de patience, le jour du tatouage de Tata Zéla tu l'as presque déshabillée dans son sommeil !

— Respecte ta mère, jeune fille. Allez, tais-toi et fume. »

Xion roula des yeux et sortit des tomates du frigidaire pour en faire une salade. Si elle devait attendre que son père se lève, elle ferait mieux d'avoir le ventre plein. Sa patience était fine comme du papier à cigarettes, et elle aurait voulu aller réveiller Aris d'elle-même. Ceci dit, ça n'était pas une mauvaise idée. La moitié des tomates dans le saladier, elle sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

« N'y penses même pas, Xion. Tu le laisses dormir.

— Mais t'as vu comme il est rentré tard hier ? Il va dormir jusqu'à midi !

— Ouais, mais lui casser les couilles, c'est mon boulot pas le tien. Finis de faire la salade et surveille les œufs et le bacon.

— C'est mort, pas le bacon. Et puis ouvre la fenêtre, ça pue la viande.

— Ouvre-la toi si ça te dérange. Si c'est l'alarme incendie qui réveille Aris, tu vas t'en prendre une, alors surveille et fais pas chier.

— Papa nous toucherait jamais.

— Oh mais c'est pas ton père qui vas t'en mettre une. Je monte, Vanitas, prépare-toi psychologiquement. »

Le brun attrapa le paquet de cigarette que lui lança sa mère avant de partir.

« Comment elle sait que je fume ? »

Xion rit en continuant de couper une tomate.

« Nouna lui a dit.

— Et comment Nouritsa a su, elle ? On n'en a jamais causé.

— Bah. Comme elle dit, elle et née sept jours avant les muses.

— Ouais, m'enfin, elle veut toujours rien dire cette expression.

— N'empêche qu'elle sait toujours tout. Elle savait avant les médecins que tu serais un garçon. Pareil pour tous.

— Elle saurait pas où trouver ton âme-sœur, desfois ? Ça, ça pourrait être utile, t'arrêterais de le chercher partout.

— Mon âme-sœur arrivera en temps et en heure.

— Compte pas trop là-dessus. Le bacon va cramer.

— Je refuse d'y toucher.

— Tu pètes les couilles.

— C'est de famille. »

Vanitas tira la langue à sa sœur avant d'aller retourner le bacon. Bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, il entendit le pas endormi de son père dans les escaliers. Il servit les assiettes et s'assit à la table, se retenant de se tordre les mains. Ça n'était pas grand-chose, après tout.

« Yo, P'pa. »

Aris marmonna une phrase intelligible qui était sans doute une salutation et un 'Joyeux anniversaire' avant de se servir un café et se s'affaler sur la première chaise qu'il trouva.

« Bon, on est tous là, maintenant, tu craches la pilule ? »

Les yeux étaient tous braqués vers lui, même ceux endormis de son père, et il but avec lenteur une gorgée de café avant de prendre la parole.

« J'en ai pas. »

Aris sembla se réveiller d'un coup, Astrig opina simplement du chef et Xion se retint d'afficher trop sa déception. Elle savait que ça devait être dur pour Vanitas, de savoir qu'il n'y avait personne dans ce monde fait spécialement pour lui et son caractère de merde. Astrig fut la première à prendre la parole.

« C'est une chance aussi, tu sais. Tu peux choisir. Votre père et moi, on n'a pas eu besoin de tatouage pour se trouver, et on ne s'aime pas moins que Zéla et Xénos.

— Oh putain, ma casse-couilleuse de mère elle va encore –

— Aris, si t'ouvres ta gueule pour dire ça, c'est pas la peine.

— Ah ouais, c'est l'amour fou, ça se voit. »

Astrig mit un coup derrière la tête de son fils, heureuse malgré tout qu'il ne semble pas déprimé par la nouvelle. Elle-même ne s'en était jamais formalisé, mais Vanitas était tellement sensible, en dépit de ce qu'il voulait bien montrer au monde. Elle savait qu'il lui ressemblait beaucoup, qu'il avait hérité plus d'elle que son langage abominable, mais elle craignait qu'il ne soit heurté par ce qu'on disait de ceux qui n'ont pas sur la peau les premiers mots de leur âme-sœur, qu'ils n'étaient pas viables, pas dignes d'êtres aimés ou ce genre de choses.

« Tu veux annuler le dîner de ce soir ? »

C'était Xion qui avait parlé, au-dessus de sa tasse, presque timidement. Elle avait peur que Vanitas n'aie honte. C'était déjà bien qu'il aie su en parler à ses parents, mais Nouritsa était de ceux qui croyaient beaucoup aux âmes-sœurs, même si elle n'avait jamais manqué de soutenir sa fille.

« Pour quoi faire ? C'est rien, et puis t'façon ils le sauront un jour ou l'autre. En r'vanche on peut juste bouffer et parler d'autre chose ? J'ai la dalle. »

Tout le monde acquiesça et on changea immédiatement de sujet, pour en venir au programme de la journée et à des taquineries plus quotidiennes. Vanitas soupira en mangeant son œuf sur une tartine. Il était, pour une fois, reconnaissant de sa famille. Âme-sœur ou pas âme-sœur, ça ne changeait rien … pas vrai ?

.

Et voici ! Le premier vrai chapitre arrivera vendredi prochain, il sera plus long, aux alentours de 4k mots.

J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! On se retrouve dans les commentaires, ou sinon, à la semaine prochaine !


	2. 1 Quatre ans plus tard

Yo ! Voici donc le premier chapitre ! Les chapitres feront généralement entre 3k et 4k mots, il y en aura peut-être quelques uns de 2k mots ou de 5k mots, mais c'est la mesure de base.

Aussi, j'ai eu ce week-end l'idée de diviser cette histoire en trois grandes parties (pas du tout équitables, puisque j'ai encore modifié les chapitres … de base, ça faisait 5-4-4, au final ça fera 5-4-3, mais le chapitre final devrait être plus long … enfin, on verra), puis cette semaine l'idée que chaque partie aille avec une chanson, et mardi que chaque chapitre contienne une partie des paroles. Je sais pas si c'est franchement nécessaire, mais j'avais envie de le faire. Mais comme j'avais aucune idée pour la première partie, y a deux chansons, une de Metallica et une de Shinedown.

Merci beaucoup à **Link** , **Hylliy** et **Laemia** pour leurs commentaires sous le chapitre précédent !

Bref, bonne lecture !

 **Xenos chronicles**

Partie 1 : Nothing else matters + 45

 _Chapitre 1 : Quatre ans plus tard_

.Juin.

Le programme du festival dans les mains, Xion essayait de comprendre sur quelle scène allait passer le groupe qu'elle voulait voir et comment, d'où elle était, elle était supposée y aller. À ses côtés, Vanitas s'ennuyait comme un rat mort en attendant un message de son meilleur ami, qui mettait un point d'honneur à arriver trois ans en retard. Le plus jeune n'avait pas envie d'être ici, c'était plein de gens, plein d'abrutis et d'inconnus que Vanitas n'avait pas envie de rencontrer. Il aurait été bien mieux chez lui avec un livre ou sa console ou juste un joint et de la musique. Mais Pitch lui avait promis de lui cuisiner ce qu'il voulait pendant un mois s'il l'accompagnait voir il-ne-savait-plus-qui, et quand, comme Vanitas, on travaillait entre dix-neuf heures du soir et deux heures du matin, ça ne se refusait pas. Quand, enfin, son téléphone vibra pour lui dire que Pitch était à l'entrée, il soupira de soulagement. Il en avait marre d'attendre que sa sœur comprenne le fonctionnement du plan.

« Xion, Pitch est là, je bouge.

— Ouais ouais. »

La jeune fille semblait totalement absorbée dans ses réflexions et fit un vague geste de la main qui pouvait tout et rien dire. Vanitas tourna aussi sec des talons et se dirigea vers l'entrée principale du festival, espérant que le temps passe plus vite en compagnie de quelqu'un qui avait un sens de l'orientation.

.

« Ah, c'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris ! Vanitas, on y – »

Xion se retourna sur elle-même, pour se trouver face à tout sauf son frère. Où était-il encore passé ? Elle examina le lieu du regard, passant en revue les files d'attentes pour les stands de nourriture, mais visiblement, Vanitas n'était nulle part en vue. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il aurait pu la prévenir, au moins, s'il allait quelque part. Elle sortit son téléphone et lui envoya un message avec l'itinéraire et l'heure du concert. Si elle avait bien compris, il était juste avant celui qu'il voulait aller voir avec Pitch, donc s'ils se débrouillaient bien ils pouvaient faire les deux. Mais encore faudrait-il que Vanitas soit là. Quel abruti. Au bout d'environ trente secondes à attendre sa réponse, Xion décida de l'appeler. Rien. Le téléphone sonnait, et Xion tombait sur le répondeur alors Vanitas avait de la batterie et du réseau, donc aucune excuse pour snober sa sœur de la sorte. Elle rappela. Une fois, deux fois. Mince alors. Elle regarda l'heure, décidant qu'elle avait encore un peu de temps avant d'être en retard pour le concert. Connaissant son frère, elle l'imaginait très bien s'être fiche dans des embrouilles en quelques secondes à peine. Décidée, elle partit immédiatement, téléphone toujours en main.

.

Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle le cherchait, elle avait raté son concert, elle avait trop chaud, faim, et était au-delà de l'inquiétude depuis au moins une demi-heure. Désespérée, elle se jeta sur le premier type avec un badge du festival à portée.

« Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu mon petit frère ? Il me ressemble beaucoup, mais il a les yeux jaunes et ses cheveux sont coiffés n'importe comment, il portait un T-shirt noir et un – euh, vous m'écoutez ? »

Le type en question la regardait comme s'il n'avait jamais vu une femme de sa vie, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et le yeux éberlués. Réveillé par sa question, il se fendit d'un léger sourire.

« Alors c'est toi ? »

Xion eut un hoquet de surprise, comme l'autre retirait un brassard de son poignet, laissant voir l'inscription ' _Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu mon petit frère_?'. Il recouvrit rapidement la marque, l'air gêné.

« Je ne me trompe pas, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, c'est un peu cavalier, mais c'est bien toi, ça doit bien être toi ? »

Trop surprise encore pour parler, Xion se contenta de hocher la tête et de dégager son épaule droite de la lanière de son sac, où un tatouage en lettres légèrement brouillonnes disait ' _Alors c'est toi ?_ '. Les deux phrases auraient pu être communes, banales, mais il était certain que c'était la bonne, cette fois. Le garçon avança les doigts vers l'épaule, et Xion recula par réflexe.

« Pardon. C'est … c'est fou, c'est exactement mon écriture. Euhm. Je devrais peut-être, hm, t'inviter à boire quelque chose ? Oh, non, tu cherchais ton frère. Oui bien sûr. Ça fait six ans que je sais que tu cherches ton frère, comment j'ai pu oublier ?

— Donc, tu as …

— Vingt-quatre ans. Toi ?

— Aussi. Oh, je suis Xion.

— Roxas. »

Xion hésita un moment. Est-ce qu'elle devait lui faire la bise ? Lui serrer la main, l'embrasser passionnément ? Elle se décida pour un demi sourire. Roxas. C'était étrange, comme sensation. Tout avait disparu d'un coup. Ne restait plus que son étranger, son Xenos, son fidèle inconnu, son âme-sœur, ce type qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam et avec qui elle allait passer le reste de sa vie, selon toute probabilité.

« Alors … »

Roxas laissa sa phrase en suspens, avant de se gratter l'arrière du crâne. Puis, il aperçut quelque chose au loin et fit un grand signe.

« Axel ! Axel, je prends une pause.

— Tu trouves toujours une excuse pour prendre une pause, c'est pas très sérieux.

— Axel, je ne suis pas comme toi. Dis au chef de service que c'était une urgence.

— Quoi comme urgence ?

— Personnelle. »

Le grand roux qui venait de débarquer apparut immédiatement à Xion comme un ami invasif mais sympathique, et elle secoua une main devant ses yeux pour qu'il la remarque.

« C'est moi. L'urgence. »

Elle dit ça avec un sourire taquin, et l'asperge ne sembla pas comprendre.

« Roxas, voyons, je croyais que tu te réservais pour ton âme – oh merde. Tu es … ?

— Oui.

— Ah, OK, ouais, je vois, c'est, Axel, enchanté, je suis le meilleur pote de Roxas alors on sera amenés à se voir souvent, sans doute !

— Xion, enchantée de même.

— Waaah, polie !

— Axel ?

— Hm ?

— Tu peux aller voir le chef ? Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais bien faire sa connaissance, euhm …

— Oh, et puis ton frère aussi, c'est ça Xion ? Bon, d'accord, je vous laisse ! Roxas, tu me raconteras tout en détails ! »

Quand le roux s'en fut allé, un silence s'installa. Roxas fut celui qui le brisa.

« C'est un peu étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, c'est … enfin, ce n'est pas …

— Pas un coup de foudre, non. C'est un peu loin …

— De ce que j'imaginais.

— Mais pas en mal, juste … !

— Juste différent. Mais après tout on est supposés …

— Avoir toute la vie pour se connaître. »

Ils s'entre-regardèrent un long moment avant que Xion n'éclate de rire.

« D'accord, ça, c'était au-delà du bizarre. »

Roxas acquiesça, un peu penaud. Il n'avait jamais réussi à finir les phrases de son frère jumeau, alors forcément, celles d'une inconnue … Il secoua la tête. S'ils étaient à présent un peu dans les vapes, quelques minutes plus tôt elle était paniquée. Et s'il devait apparaître aux yeux de son âme-sœur comme le type qui l'avait empêché de sauver son frère en danger, ça serait sans doute terrible.

« On devrait le chercher, non ? Ton frère.

— Oui bien sûr ! Dieux, j'allais oublier Vanitas … Cet empaffé ne m'a toujours pas répondu …

— À quoi est-ce qu'il ressemble ?

— À moi. Il n'est pas beaucoup plus grand, et ses yeux sont jaunes. Il est peut-être avec son ami, un type immense avec les yeux jaunes et les cheveux noirs aussi. Comme on dit, qui se ressemble s'assemble.

— Tu ne sais pas s'il y avait des concerts où ils voulaient aller ?

— Hm, si, celui de Polina Gagarina, qui commençait à quatorze heures.

— Oh ? Je ne savais même pas qu'elle venait.

— Tu connais ?

— Bien sûr. Au gala d'exhibition des championnats d'Europe, Evgenia Medvedeva a fait un programme sur une de ses chansons. »

Connaisseur en patinage artistique ? Xion pencha la tête sr le côté en examinant le visage de son vis-à-vis, le sondant avec un léger doute. Roxas souffla un rire gêné.

« Je suis tout à fait hétérosexuel. »

Xion rougit d'un coup et se redressa sèchement. Et voilà qu'elle passait pour quelqu'un de fermé d'esprit. Elle se pinça les lèvres, peu sûre de comment engager la conversation. Si elle avait su à quel point ça serait gênant, elle aurait cherché un manuel de survie en cas de rencontre avec l'âme-sœur. Ça devait bien exister.

« Et toi ? Tu es venue écouter qui ? »

Xion remercia mentalement la question. La musique, bon choix de sujet de conversation, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient dans un festival.

« La Gale, surtout. Toi ? Oh, c'est vrai, tu travailles ici. Tu fais souvent des festivals ?

— Tous les étés j'en fais un ou deux, pour financer le reste de mes vacances. »

Elle opina du chef, et faillit poursuivre mais fut devancée.

« Tu aimes le rap, donc ?

— Oui. Tu n'aimes pas ? »

Il haussa les épaules en se pinçant les lèvres.

« Je ne connais pas vraiment, je dois t'avouer. »

Elle sourit en triturant l'intérieur de la poche de son short.

« Je t'en conseillerai, si tu veux. Mon père en écoute beaucoup à la maison, on peut dire que j'ai grandi avec ça.

— Je voudrais bien, oui. »

Nouveau silence, que Xion ne sut pas vraiment gérer. Sans y penser, elle s'alluma une cigarette, avant de jurer dans sa barbe que Roxas ne supportait peut-être pas l'odeur. Auquel cas la rencontre avec la famille risquait d'être compliquée. Elle secoua la tête, un peu déçue d'elle-même. Elle ne comprenait pas où allait sa propre tête. Elle pensait déjà à le présenter à sa famille ? C'était à la fois totalement logique et totalement tordu. Elle n'osa ni éteindre sa cigarette ni lui demander si ça le gênait, et lui ne dit rien non plus. Xion se demandait si elle lui plaisait. Elle n'était pas très jolie, ni très féminine et il semblait plus … classique, dirons-nous. Il avait l'air d'un garçon ordinaire, et Xion savait d'expérience qu'elle ne plaisait pas à ces gens-là. Peut-être que toute cette histoire d'âme-sœur ferait passer la pilule ? Et si ça ne fonctionnait pas ? La main de Roxas se posa sur son épaule et elle frissonna, un moment électrifiée. Elle ne s'y attendait pas.

« On verra bien, d'accord ? »

Elle fit oui de la tête, et ne refusa pas le contact de la main qui s'attarda encore un peu. Elle observa son âme-sœur avec attention. Elle ne le connaissait pas encore mais physiquement, il lui plaisait. Il était plutôt joli, simplement lumineux. Pas son genre mais plaisant tout de même. Enfin, pas qu'elle aie eu assez d'expérience pour avoir un genre défini. Pas qu'elle aie de l'expérience tout court, d'ailleurs. Elle avait toujours trouvé étrange l'idée d'avoir des relations romantiques avant de rencontrer l'âme-sœur, parce qu'on savait que c'était destiné à prendre fin, mais tout à coup elle regrettait tout. Son manque d'expérience. Elle se sentait gamine. Merde, se dit-elle, merde, merde, merde, je suis vierge. Elle aurait dû écouter sa mère. Xion n'avait aucune idée, ni de l'attitude à adopter ni de la manière dont les choses se passaient, normalement, dans les relations amoureuses. Rien que d'y penser l'embarrassait bizarrement. Est-ce que Roxas avait déjà été amoureux, même juste un peu, avant elle ? Est-ce qu'il avait déjà eu des béguins, des flirts, des coups d'un soir ? De vraies histoires ? S'il était en couple présentement il l'aurait dit, n'est-ce pas ? Xion aurait voulu, au moins, être assez à l'aise pour poser la question.

.

« Bouh ! »

L'enfant se mit à crier et pleurer de toutes ses forces comme Vanitas explosait de rire. Pitch revint vers son ami, très satisfait de son méfait, et ils quittèrent les lieux.

« C'est bizarre, je ne m'en lasse pas.

— Heureusement que t'auras jamais de gosse, bordel.

— Qui sait ? Peut-être que Jack voudra adopter un jour. »

Vanitas sentit un rire plus immense encore l'envahir. C'était totalement impossible.

« Alors tu as réussi à lui arracher son nom ? Peut-être qu'un jour il voudra des enfants, mais certainement pas avec toi. Pitch, il ne veut même pas te parler.

— Au moins, j'ai un âme-sœur, moi. »

Vanitas frappa l'estomac de son ami, dont le souffle se coupa un moment. Ils étaient vraiment mal fichus, tous les deux, entre Vanitas, classé sans âme-sœur et Pitch, dont l'âme-sœur avait rendu clair dès leur première rencontre que jamais rien ne serait possible, le sujet était rarement joyeux. Pourtant, ils riaient. Et quand d'autres les voyaient, ils se demandaient comment c'était possible, d'en rire, quand on était si seul, quand Pitch avait gravé sur la peau, en grosses lettres sur le biceps gauche ' _Je suis pas gay._ '. Une belle paire de bras cassés, les deux, ou plutôt de cœurs brisés.

« J'préfère de loin ma situation. Bon, on fout quoi ? J'en ai marre, on se casse ?

— Y a rien que tu voulais voir ?

— Nan, à part LP, mais elle passe que demain.

— Ton goût pour la musique est clairement proche de la nullité.

— Tu viens de me traîner à un concert de pop russe, Pit, qui a des goûts de merde ? J'veux juste rentrer chez moi, fermer les volets et m'installer dans mon frigo.

— Fermer les volets ? Mais t'es carrément passé au-dessus du seuil de ce qu'on appelle l'asociabilité, mon pauvre garçon !

— Et ta mère ?

— Ah, depuis sa tombe, oui, presque aussi asociale que toi, mais il me semble qu'elle converse avec les asticots.

— T'es dégueulasse. »

Vanitas grimaça à l'image mentale qui venait de se former dans sa tête. Il se demandait pourquoi ses conversations avec Pitch débouchaient systématiquement sur quelque chose de glauque, ou de déprimant, ou les deux. Ça ne lui déplaisait pas outre mesure, alors il faisait avec. Il avait du mal avec les discussions trop positives, de toute façon, comme s'il n'avait pas tout à fait fini sa crise d'adolescence.

« J'vais prévenir Xion que je rentre. Tu viens chez moi ?

— T'as rangé ?

— Non. »

Pitch eut un reniflement de dégoût et Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait que le plus âgé viendrait tout de même, faisant à tout va des remarques sur l'état déplorable de l'appartement, mais qu'est-ce que Vanitas y pouvait ? Il détestait ranger et était bordélique au possible. Et puis il habitait tout seul, et n'invitait jamais que des proches ou des coups d'un soir, alors pas besoin que ça soit nickel chrome. Il sortit son téléphone, pour découvrir son écran envahi de messages, appels manqués et notifications. Il haussa les sourcils, tentant de ne pas s'inquiéter. Si Xion avait eu un grave problème, elle aurait appelé leur mère et pas lui, n'est-ce pas ? Les lèvres pincées il composa le numéro. Il n'avait pas la patience de lui envoyer un SMS. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'appuyer sur la touche d'appel que son téléphone sonnait.

« Vanitas, je peux savoir ce que tu fous à disparaître comme ça ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude, imbécile ! À quoi il te sert ton téléphone si tu réponds pas ?

— Et là qu'est-ce que je fais, je pisse dans le combiné ? »

Il se figura Xion levant les yeux au ciel à sa remarque et se passer la mains dans les cheveux.

« Bon, t'es où ?

— Pas loin du stand de sandwichs.

— Tu sais combien il y a de stands de sandwichs sur ce festival ? Tu es vers quelle scène ?

— La numéro trois.

— Bouge pas, j'arrive.

— Non, non, j'vais rentrer, t'inquiète.

— Non, tu vas pas rentrer et bien sûr que je m'inquiète, abruti fini ! Ça va bien de partir comme ça sans prévenir ? Je t'ai appelé au moins mille fois !

— J'étais en silencieux, j'ai pas vu.

— Tu restes où tu es, c'est compris ?

— Mais à quoi ça –

— Ta gueule, j'arrive.

— Oh il se passe quoi, ça va bien oui ? T'as tes règles ou merde ? »

C'était agressif, comme la plupart de leurs conversations, mais Xion devait comprendre que c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire, en terme d'inquiétude sincère. La voix de sa sœur sonnait bizarre, tremblante et pas aussi assurée que d'habitude.

« Je t'emmerde. Je … S'il-te-plaît, ne bouge pas. À tout de suite. »

Ça raccrocha, et il regarda le combiné, d'un air ahuri. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il secoua la tête.

« Alors on y va ? »

Vanitas leva les yeux vers Pitch, qui semblait de moins en moins supporter la chaleur.

« J'sais pas, ma sœur est cheloue.

— Bah c'est ta sœur.

— Nique-toi. J'vais l'attendre ici, je pense, t'as qu'à rentrer si t'en as marre. J'sais pas c'qu'elle a, mais j'pense que ça va être une jolie conversation fraternelle.

— OK. On se voit demain au bar ? »

Vanitas acquiesça et laissa son ami partir, faisant le pied de grue au milieu de l'allée. Xion avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour le faire chier comme ça.

.

« Tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ? »

Xion secoua la tête en direction de Roxas. Elle n'avait rien eu besoin de dire, il avait compris tout seul qu'elle avait besoin d'être juste avec son frère.

« Et puis, il est particulier, j'aimerais bien apprendre à te connaître avant que tu ne le rencontres lui.

— Je vois. Tiens, c'est mon numéro. Appelle-moi, hm … Quand tu veux. On pourra aller boire un verre ou, au cinéma, ou, enfin, comme tu veux.

— D'accord. Merci. Pour m'avoir supportée, aussi. Je suis désolée, j'étais un peu nerveuse, cette journée est …

— Très étrange, je m'en doute. C'est rien.

— Je t'envoie un message. Comme ça tu as mon numéro aussi.

— OK. Bah, hm, à bientôt ? »

C'était dit entre la gêne et l'espoir, Xion opina du chef en souriant. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise, mais de savoir qu'il était aussi embarrassé qu'elle l'aidait à surmonter ça. Il lui tourna le dos, et elle le rappela aussi sec.

« Euh, Roxas ! Elle est par où, la troisième scène ? »

Il lui indiqua l'itinéraire, mais ne proposa pas de l'accompagner. Pourtant, quelque part en elle, Xion sentait qu'il en avait envie. Ils se séparèrent à nouveau, avec embarras et excitation, et Xion pressa le pas dans la direction indiquée.

.

Elle avait une mine horrible, Vanitas pouvait le voir de là où il était, alors qu'elle était encore à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de lui. Alors il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose ? Vanitas serra les poings dans ses poches, se préparant à recevoir tous les cris du monde. Au lieu de ça, un boulet de canon heurta sa poitrine, et il eut un mouvement de recul comme la tête de sa sœur se plantait dans ses côtés. Les cris vinrent après.

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais, j'étais toute seule, et inquiète, et j'me suis perdue et il a dit les mots mais je savais pas comment réagir, d'accord ?

— Oh, Xion, tout doux, ça va, ça va. Il se passe quoi ? Viens là.

— Vani, j'veux rentrer à la maison.

— OK, OK. »

Vanitas n'avait pas vu sa sœur pleurer depuis au moins cinq ans, il la serrait fort contre lui comme si ça lui donnerait la réponse, comme s'il trouverait miraculeusement quoi faire pour qu'elle arrête. Il se sentait horriblement démuni face à ces larmes, c'était désarmant. La tenant toujours fort, il avança vers le parking où elle était garée, marchant le plus vite possible sans la lâcher. Il l'installa au siège passager, lui mit sa ceinture et prit les clefs dans son sac avant de s'asseoir à son tour, côté conducteur. Ils étaient garés à l'ombre, par chance et il resta un moment ainsi, les fenêtre ouvertes, le véhicule immobile et comme seule musique d'ambiance la respiration sifflante de Xion. Il alluma une cigarette et en tendit une à sa sœur, qui la remercia d'un hochement de tête. Elle se moucha rapidement et se servit du tube à cancer pour stabiliser sa respiration. Vanitas crevait d'envie de poser toutes les questions du monde, mais se mordit la chique en se répétant mentalement qu'elle finirait bien par parler d'elle-même, et que si elle ne le faisait pas, il pourrait la harceler quand elle se serait calmée. Ils fumèrent en silence, et si Xion avait arrêté de pleurer, Vanitas comprit qu'elle ne se livrerait pas maintenant, pas ici. Il mit le contact et conduit aussi prudemment qu'il le put jusque chez sa sœur.

.

Ça faisait maintenant un bon quart d'heure qu'ils étaient rentrés, et, un thé glacé entre les mains, Xion n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot. Vanitas ouvrit la fenêtre en grand et apprécia le vent doux qui s'infiltra dans la pièce.

« Je l'ai trouvé. »

Vanitas comprit immédiatement. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il y avait peu de choses au monde qui pouvaient mettre sa sœur dans un état pareil, et il savait combien elle avait attendu ce moment, combien elle désirait depuis toujours découvrir en même temps que son âme-sœur son but dans la vie, sa vocation, la raison de sa vie sur terre. Si ça s'était mal passé, nul doute qu'elle était détruite.

« Il est … comment ? »

Elle le regarda d'un air vide avant de tendre la main vers lui. Il l'attrapa et fouilla dans sa poche pour donner une cigarette à Xion et l'allumer lui-même, sans la lâcher.

« Il est … parfait ? C'était tellement … étrange, et tellement différent de ce que j'avais imaginé. Je me sens bête. Qu'est-ce que je croyais ?

— Hm, que ça serait l'amour fou ? »

Elle rit en dérision et il serra sa main pâle et fine dans la sienne.

« Ça le sera. Un jour. Peut-être. C'est bien toi qui disais qu'il ne fallait pas forcer le destin ? Laisse du temps au temps. Pour sûr, tu vas pas l'épouser comme ça, en trois secondes. »

Xion lâcha la mains de son frère et s'allongea sur le canapé.

« Il m'a donné son numéro.

— Tu vas lui envoyer un message ?

— Demain. Pour l'instant … Série ? »

Vanitas opina du chef et ferma les volets, lançant un épisode de Skins sur l'ordinateur, avant de rejoindre sa sœur sur le canapé. Ils avaient fait ça tout du long de leur adolescence, tant qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Ce genre de moments était de plus en plus rare, et pourtant toujours familiers.

.Juillet.

Xion se pinça les lèvres derrière le combiné du téléphone. Elle avait revu Roxas plusieurs fois, et petit à petit, elle se mettait à l'aise. Pour la première fois il l'invitait à dîner chez lui, et les remarques de son frère lui revenaient en tête comme elle savait qu'elle devait le dire. Les choses se passaient plutôt bien. Elle avait peur de tout gâcher, comme elle avait gâché leur rencontre, quelques semaines plus tôt. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de le cacher. Ça serait intenable.

« Euhm, je suis végétarienne.

— C'est vrai ? Génial ! Ah, euh, je mange un peu de viande, mais pas beaucoup, est-ce que tu crois que ça … te gêne ? »

Elle se fendit d'un sourire immense. C'était lui qui demandait si ça gênait ? Elle respira un grand coup. Elle ne savait pas si elle le méritait, mais en tout cas, elle se sentait chanceuse d'être tombé sur quelqu'un d'aussi ouvert que Roxas. Elle s'empressa de répondre.

« Non non, pas du tout, tu sais, dans ma famille, tout le monde mange de la viande, alors …

— Génial. Pas de poisson non plus, j'imagine ? »

Elle sourit à nouveau. Roxas était donc un minimum renseigné. Elle ne comptait plus les fois où on l'avait invitée à déjeuner, et où ses hôtes, la sachant végétarienne, avaient préparé un beau plat de poisson ou de fruits de mer. Elle avait mangé, bien entendu, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas blesser ses amis qui pensaient bien faire, mais toujours avec un pincement au cœur, une culpabilité qui mettait du temps à partir.

« Non plus. Mais je mange des œufs et des produits laitiers. Je ne suis pas végan.

— D'accord, j'avais eu un petit doute ! Enfin, je n'ai rien contre les végans, hein, mais je n'ai jamais cuisiné un repas complet sans aucun produit animal, j'avais peur de tout rater.

— Je suis certaine que tu t'en serais sortie.

— Hm, j'aurais tout de même pris le numéro d'un traiteur végan au cas où. Donc, on se voit mercredi à dix-neuf heures ?

— T'es parfait. »

Roxas explosa de rire de l'autre côté du combiné et elle rougit d'un coup.

« Je veux dire, c'est parfait, ça me va. À mercredi. »

Elle raccrocha sans attendre sa réponse et balança son téléphone de l'autre côté de son lit. Elle soupira bêtement. Elle le sentait, et ça la mettait plutôt en joie. Elle était vraiment en train de tomber amoureuse. Quel sentiment étrange.

.

 _Never opened myself this way,_

 _Life is ours, we live it our way._

 _All these words I don't just say …_

 _And nothing else matters._

.

Bon, le personnage principal, c'est a priori Vanitas, et le premier chapitre est pas du tout centré sur lui … J'espère que vous suivrez quand même au chapitre suivant, où on verra un peu plus Vanichou !

À la semaine prochaine !


	3. 2 Meet me halfway

Yo ! Je poste ce chapitre en avance, comme … j'ai tapé aujourd'hui le point final de cette histoire. Voilà, c'est dit, alors vous pouvez être assurés qu'il n'y aura jamais de gros retard de publication, sauf si un malheur me fait perdre mon PC. Enfin, je suis vraiment heureuse. C'est une bonne journée. Même si maintenant j'ai presque plus de temps pour me préparer et aller en cours.

Un grand merci à **Laemia** , **Linklecreusois** , **SisYa-Wa** , **Leptitloir** , **Ima** **Nonyme** et **Hylliy** pour leurs commentaires ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi ! Oh, normalement j'ai répondu à tout le monde mais si c'est pas le cas, criez !

Bonne lecture !

 **Xenos chronicles**

Partie 1 : Nothing else matters + 45

 _Chapitre 2 : Meet me halfway_

.Septembre.

« Vrai ? Tu vas enfin me le présenter ? Bah c'est pas trop tôt ! Il a qu'à venir ici, le premier verre est pour la maison.

— Vanini, tu décides pas de ça tout seul ! »

La femme qui tenait le comptoir le fixait, une main sur la hanche. Vanitas fronça du nez en sa direction et elle haussa les sourcils, peu impressionnée.

« C'est en quel honneur ?

— C'est pour l'âme-sœur de Xion, ça le mérite, vrai ?

— Mouais. »

Larxène retourna à la bière qu'elle était en train de servir en grommelant que ce qui serait vraiment à fêter, ça serait le jour où lui se trouverait quelqu'un.

« Bon, j'ai cours dans une demi-heure, je vais y aller. Je te tiens au courant de quand il viendra. Et puis si c'est ici, il pourra ramener ses amis, ça sera moins gênant.

— Comment ça, gênant ?

— Eh oui, Vanitas, tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais ta présence met mal à l'aise.

— Bien sûr que je m'en rends compte, tu me prends pour un crétin ? »

Xion pencha la tête sur le côté, hésitant quant à la réponse à fournir, mais sortit sans rien ajouter, évitant aisément le torchon que Vanitas lança dans sa direction. Le brun resta un moment immobile avant de grimacer en allant récupérer son bien gisant au sol. Il se dirigea vers les cuisines et appela.

« Pitch ! Sers-moi un burger. Et fais bien griller les frites, hein ! »

Le cuisinier lui lança son fameux regard méprisant.

« Si mes frites ne te plaisent pas, tu n'as qu'à te les faire cuire toi-même. »

Vanitas décida de prendre la chose sérieusement, rien que pour le plaisir de faire taire son fichu meilleur ami et fouilla la cuisine afin de trouver de quoi se préparer des frites – et eu la déception de voir que ça n'était qu'un gros paquet au congélateur. C'était en fait assez simple, comme boulot. Vanitas pourrait bien prendre la place de Pitch, ça lui ferait les pieds de se retrouver sans emploi, peut-être qu'il arrêterait de prendre tout le monde de haut. Il finit par sortir son accompagnement et à se servir une bien large portion dans un des petits paniers en métal et montra son assiette à Pitch en souriant de toutes ses dents. Le plus âgé eut un claquement de langue contrarié avant de retourner à la cuisson du steak de Vanitas. Sachant combien le plus jeune aimait la viande saignante, il laissa le steak cuire juste un peu plus que nécessaire. Il se demanda s'il devait pousser la mesquinerie jusqu'à mettre des champignons mais se retint. Vanitas était allergique aux champignons, et peu importait combien il pourrissait la vie de Pitch à foutre le bordel partout – et même dans sa cuisine – ce dernier n'avait pas envie de le voir étalé mort sur le sol. Quoique …

.

Vanitas allait tourner en bourrique. Les clients de ce soir semblaient s'être passé le mot pour être plus chiants les uns que les autres, déjà qu'ils étaient horriblement nombreux. Et le Roxas qui arriverait avec Xion et ses amis dans même pas une heure. Il apporta une assiette de frites à une table, notant dans sa tête qu'ils voulaient de la moutarde en plus, alla chercher la moutarde, maudit ces abrutis qui pour commander disaient simplement 'La même chose !', comme si Vanitas était supposé avoir intégré l'intégralité de leur commande dans son disque dur, servit la moutarde, demanda trois pintes de Brooklyn, un verre de Côtes du Rhône, une pinte de Kro et deux cocktails du jour, empêcha un jeune con de partir sans payer et accueillit avec soulagement la silhouette de son sauveur de la soirée.

« Zexion, désolé de t'avoir appelé en urgence, je sais pas ce qu'ils ont ce soir c'est de la folie.

— T'en es où ?

— Y a un groupe qui vient d'arriver à la cinq, et je crois que la un m'a appelé tout à l'heure.

— OK. »

C'était ce que Vanitas appréciait le plus chez Zexion, même si parfois son côté intello de base lui filait des boutons, ce type allait droit au but, se mettait au travail immédiatement sans poser de questions inutiles. Zexion était la personnification de l'efficacité pure et simple. Il restait occupé mais au moins il ne se sentait plus débordé par la situation. Vingt minutes avant l'arrivée de sa sœur, il marqua une table comme réservée. Il était minuit et les gens commençaient à partir petit à petit, pour attraper le dernier métro ou simplement pour ne pas rentrer trop tard. Zexion s'en sortait bien et Vanitas prédisait que d'ici à ce que Xion arrive, le bleuté pourrait tout gérer tout seul, et il pourrait prendre une pause. Il demanda une part de pizza aux anchois à Pitch et un soda à Larxène, puis reprit son service.

Quand les attendus arrivèrent, quarante minutes plus tard que ce qui était prévu, le bar était presque désert, contrastant grandement avec le début de soirée. Vanitas s'excusa auprès de Zexion, qui accepta de prendre en charge la fin de soirée, et alla saluer les nouveaux venus. Vanitas repéra rapidement Roxas, qui ne lâchait pas sa sœur du regard, et identifia le grand roux comme Axel, dont Xion était également devenue proche, comme le blond et lui étaient quasiment inséparables. En revanche, il ne sut pas mettre de nom sur le dernier de l'assemblée, un type pas banal, les cheveux ni blonds ni châtains, entre et entre, et coiffés en pétard.

« Yo, dit-il bêtement, pas trop sûr de comment se comporter.

— Vanitas ! Les garçons, voici mon frère ! Vani, tu as dû reconnaître Roxas, lui, c'est Axel, et voici Demyx. »

Tous opinèrent du chef à l'appel de leur nom, sans un mot. Roxas regardait Vanitas en chien de faïence, comme s'il craignait que le brun décrète d'un coup qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour sa sœur et éloigne Xion de lui à tout jamais. Axel examinait déjà le panneau affichant le cocktail du jour et la bière du moment. Ce fut Demyx qui brisa le silence, visiblement très à l'aise avec la situation.

« Salut, je suis Demyx ! Je suis un ami d'enfance d'Axel, je viens pas souvent ici et du coup il m'a ramené, enchanté ! »

Vanitas se contenta d'opiner du chef, et Roxas décida que c'était à son tour de parler.

« J'imagine que Xion t'a déjà parlé de moi. Je suis content de te rencontrer. »

Son ton, pourtant, dénotait l'inverse. Il n'avait pas l'air content du tout, juste … blasé. Il avait l'air blasé de tout. Il mit un coup dans les côtes du roux, qui lui souffla dans les cheveux.

« Axel sois poli, présente-toi.

— Hm ? Ah, ouais. Tiens, je m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois si joli. Xion dit que tu lui ressembles, mais pas du tout. »

Vanitas se détourna d'un coup, sentant son cœur rater un battement. Ça, ça n'était pas bon du tout. Heureusement, Xion commença à insulter le roux, et Vanitas put contempler la scène de l'extérieur. Au moins, sa sœur était à l'aise avec eux. Avec sa manie de toujours s'entourer de garçons, Vanitas avait systématiquement peur que Xion se laisse marcher sur les pieds, et systématiquement ses craintes n'étaient pas justifiées. Il leur fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à une table où il retira le papier 'réservé' écrit à la main, qui faisait tout sauf professionnel. Demyx lui montra du doigt un menu et Vanitas le lui donna vaguement.

« Tiens. »

Sa voix était sortie un peu plus rauque que d'habitude, et comme leurs doigts se touchèrent Demyx examina longuement son visage.

« Quoi ? J'ai un truc sur la gueule ? »

Le blond fit vivement non de la tête et Vanitas se retourna vers le groupe.

« Bon, vous buvez quoi ? »

Il pouvait au moins se charger de cette table, à défaut de bosser vraiment, et ça lui épargnerait quelques instants la compagnie de la tablée qui l'ennuyait d'avance. Il nota mentalement les commandes et se dirigea vers le bar, laissant les invités prendre leurs aises.

« Tu pouvais pas leur dire de venir commander au bar ? Ils sont pas mal, les potes de ta sœur.

— Toujours à la recherche de M. White Russian ? »

Larxène tapa la tête de Vanitas avant de servir un verre de vin, pour Roxas. Elle n'avait jamais été désespérée de trouver son âme-sœur, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieuse. Oh, elle ne s'était jamais privée d'entretenir des relations en tous genre, mais commençait doucement à se lasser. Ça avait tendance à l'agacer, de se sentir vieillir comme ça, d'en arriver à avoir bien envie de se poser, parce qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas encore jurer fidélité à qui que ce soit.

« Voilà ta commande. Au prochain tour, tu leurs dis de venir.

— Ouais ouais c'est ça.

— Sinon j'mets du vinaigre dans ton rhum.

— Menace de merde. Oh, Black !

— Ouais ?

— Tu seras un amour et tu m'enverrais une frite ? »

En quelques secondes, Pitch envoya une frite en plein dans la tête de Vanitas, qui lui rendit un visage blasé.

« T'es vraiment trop con. Je suis entouré par des cons. Je reviens dans dix minutes. »

Sur ce, plateau en main, Vanitas tourna des talons pour rejoindre la table honnie par avance et servit les commandes d'un air habitué.

« Ça me fait toujours drôle de te voir travailler. Mon petit frère sait enfin faire quelque chose !

— Contrairement à sa grande sœur. »

Xion fit la moue avant de repartir dans sa conversation avec Axel et Roxas sur nul-ne-savait-quelle marque de vêtements végan. Demyx lui fit un grand sourire avant de boire un coup.

« On se sent un peu de trop avec ces trois-là, non ? Ils ont leur monde, c'est dingue.

— Mouais.

— Alors que je connais Axel depuis genre vingt ans ! Ah, je me sens vieux en disant ça ! Le temps file, le temps file … Toi, tu connais Xion depuis – ah, je suis bête, tu es son frère ! Du coup, ça te fait quel âge ?

— Hm ? Vingt-deux.

— Ah ! Bah oui, c'est vrai que Roxas est jeune ! Enfin, je veux dire, Axel a vingt-sept, moi vingt-six. T'es étudiant, du coup ?

— Nan, juste serveur. »

Laissant les trois autres dans leur monde, Demyx continua d'engager la discussion, de la relancer, de l'entretenir, sans jamais se plaindre du manque de répondant de Vanitas. Ça n'était presque pas désagréable. Au bout du deuxième verre, Vanitas en eut tout de même marre et se leva sans préavis. Demyx le suivit du regard.

« Tu vas fumer ? »

Vanitas fit oui de la tête et Demyx se leva à son tour, attrapant sa veste au passage. À la micro-terrasse du bar, Zexion prenait visiblement sa pause, un tube à cancer dans les lèvres et un livre entre les mains. Vanitas sortit une cigarette et Demyx en roula une. Le brun fouilla ses poches avant de réaliser que son feu était dans son tablier.

« Demyx, t'as du feu ? »

Le blond eut un sourire abruti et Vanitas eut envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur. Ça n'était que quelques mètres mais il avait la flemme de rentrer chercher son briquet. Mais Demyx s'avança vers Zexion et lui adressa la parole avant que Vanitas n'aie pu l'en empêcher.

« Excuse, j'voudrais pas déranger mais t'aurais pas par hasard un feu à portée ? »

Zexion fronça les sourcils pour ne pas les hausser, Vanitas se mordit la lèvre. Personne n'interrompait la lecture du bleuté. Pourtant Demyx ne se prit pas de grande gifle ou quoi que ce soit du genre, juste un long silence pensif, puis un « Tiens. » vague, dit en lui tendant un briquet. Demyx happa le regard de Zexion un long moment, l'air inquiet, puis sourit largement.

« Merci beaucoup ! »

Il revint vers Vanitas et alluma leurs deux cigarettes d'un même geste. Zexion mit quelques secondes avant de se replonger dans son livre, et Vanitas savait qu'il faudrait qu'il aie une discussion avec lui. Il ne se trompait sans doute pas.

.

« Eh beh, il est pas très causant, ton frère, il a à peine décroché un mot de toute la soirée ! »

Axel avançait dans la nuit avec des gestes grandiloquents, toute la troupe raccompagnant Xion chez elle, comme ils étaient garés là-bas. Demyx rit en passant un bras autour de la taille de son ami.

« Si si, il a parlé, t'étais juste trop occupé à regarder ton nombril pour le remarquer. »

Roxas et Xion approuvèrent d'un même geste avant d'échanger un regard complice. Axel grimaça.

« Arrêtez ça, vous me donnez envie de vomir. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire exactement au même moment, et Demyx les fixa d'un air envieux. Il aimerait bien, rencontrer son quelqu'un juste pour lui, mais avec le seul et unique mot ' _Tiens._ ' gravé sur sa poitrine, il n'était pas très bien parti.

.

« C'est ton âme-sœur ? »

Zexion ne répondit pas, continuant de retourner les chaises sur les tables. Vanitas passait un chiffon sur le comptoir.

« T'es vache, quand même.

— De quoi ?

— 'Tiens.' ? C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé à lui dire, 'Tiens.' ?

— C'est une réponse très étudiée.

— Étudiée pour quoi ? Pour garder le mystère ?

— Exact.

— Tu voulais pas le rencontrer ?

— C'est pas ça.

— Quoi alors ? Explique.

— Ça ne te regarde pas. Et tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

— Ah ça, c'est facile. Pourquoi je comprendrais pas ? Parce que j'ai pas le tatouage ? Tu veux bien arrêter tes conneries trois secondes ? T'es naze.

— Tais-toi.

— Nope. Si tu voulais du silence, t'es pas tombé sur le bon, désolé. Accouche.

— Non.

— Sinon je lui dis.

— Surtout pas !

— Pourquoi ? »

Zexion était toujours calme et composé, et il était étonnant de voir combien il était simple de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

« Je ne veux pas … pas comme ça.

— Tu peux être plus clair ?

— C'est pas si simple. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente obligé de quoi que ce soit. Et encore moins qu'il tombe amoureux de moi juste parce qu'il sait que je suis son âme-sœur. Ça n'aurait aucune valeur. »

Vanitas acquiesça. Il lui semblait comprendre l'idée.

« T'es quand même naze. Tu vas faire comment pour le revoir ? Il habite même pas la ville. »

Zexion haussa les épaules d'un geste vague.

« Si c'est le Destin, on finira bien par se recroiser. Ou alors tu pourrais l'inviter à revenir ici avant qu'il ne parte. J'ai vu qu'il t'avait donné son numéro.

— Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

— Je prendrai toutes les tables en terrasse en décembre.

— Et en janvier. »

Zexion fronça les sourcils, hésitant. Est-ce que ça valait deux mois à avoir froid pendant la moitié de son service ? Ça pouvait les valoir. Ça pouvait changer sa vie. Mais ça n'était que potentiel.

« Zexion, un indice : si tu veux le revoir, tu n'as pas le choix. »

Zexion détestait quand Vanitas avait raison. Ça ne présageait jamais rien de bon.

« Deal. »

.

« Je savais que t'aimais les jeunes, mais pas au point de faire les sorties d'école. Pourquoi on est là, sérieux ? »

Pitch claqua de la langue d'un air courroucé mais fier. Les enfants qui commençaient à sortir le regardaient avec crainte, et Pitch ne manquait pas de leur offrit les sourires les moins rassurants du monde. C'était divertissant, mais pas assez pour justifier leur présence ici. Quand une tête blanche s'approcha des portes de l'école, Vanitas commença à comprendre. Il souffla du nez.

« Mec, il va mal le prendre.

— Que nenni. »

Sur ce, Pitch avança de son pas toujours élégant et inquiétant vers la silhouette affublée de neige.

« Jack. »

Ça se sentait, qu'il savourait le nom, de le connaître enfin, de le prononcer, de le dire à son propriétaire. Ça aurait pu être incroyablement romantique, mais ça ressortait d'une manière malsaine et dérangeante. Pitch devrait vraiment travailler là-dessus, s'il voulait un jour avoir l'espoir que son Jack arrête de le détester.

« Jack ? Qui est-ce ? »

Le sourire de Black tomba d'un coup et sa bouche s'entrouvrit simultanément dans un changement aussi drastique que comique. Enfin, comique, ça dépendait pour qui. Le jeune homme à la peau glacée darda ses yeux bleus vers Pitch, une colère froide et sourde suintant de tout son être.

« Jack ? »

Pitch ne pouvait empêcher son regard de faire des allers-retours entre Jack et la _fille_. La fille était horrible. Affublée de mille couleurs dépareillées, les yeux d'un violet écœurant et beaucoup trop maquillée, elle ne ressemblait à rien. Mais c'était une fille. Une gonzesse. Et si Jack avait toujours affirmé être hétérosexuel, ça n'avait jamais vraiment semblé réel. Avant maintenant. Vanitas se positionna juste derrière Pitch, assez pour fusiller la nana du regard et faire sentir à Black qu'il était là.

« C'est personne. »

Vanitas sentit son ami frémir, comme Jack se détournait pour saluer deux enfants, un garçon et une petite fille plus jeune. Pitch bondit en avant. Sa contenance se fissurait. Il hurla entre ses dents.

« Tu ne peux pas dire ça. On est _faits_ l'un pour l'autre. »

C'était à prendre au sens littéral, bien sûr. Les enfants eurent un mouvement de recul et Jack se mit vaillamment devant eux, tenant la main de la femme à ses côtés.

« Va-t-en. Je ne veux pas voir. Et tu fais peur aux enfants.

— Ah, ça non, je ne compte pas partir. Pas tant que tu n'auras pas admis que –

— Pitch. »

Les yeux jaunes se glacèrent, se tournant avec colère vers Vanitas qui venait de l'interrompre.

« On se tire. »

Black hésita, avant de jeter un regard haineux aux quatre compères et de faire demi-tour. Pourquoi ça devait se passer comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que Jack devait avoir l'air aussi parfait avec eux ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça avait l'air si naturel pour lui de sourire à des mômes et à une nana quand il ne faisait jamais que regarder son bon dieu d'âme-sœur avec une telle détestation ? Regardant le dos de son ami, et sachant qu'il ne se retournerait pas, Vanitas figea son regard dans celui de Jack. Et lui envoya le plus bel uppercut jamais vu sur ce trottoir. Il tourna des talons et s'enfuit en courant, savourant les gémissements de douleur de ce sale con. Arrivé à la hauteur de Pitch, il lui frappa l'épaule.

« Cours ! »

Le plus âgé ne demanda pas pourquoi, comme cette interjection devait toujours être suivie dans les plus brefs délais, selon le Code des Fouteurs de Merde établi par Pitch et nommé par Vanitas quelques années plus tôt. Il ne valait mieux pas se retourner.

.

 _In a box high up on the shelf, left for you, no one else,_

 _There's a piece of puzzle known as life,_

 _Wrapped in guilt, sealed up tight._

 _._

Et voici ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre, du coup. Sans doute dimanche, je pense. À très vite !


	4. 3 Fais un bruit

Au sujet du chapitre précédent. J'ai offensé certains dans mes propos sur les frites grillées. Au cas où d'autres auraient été offensés sans le dire, je précise ici ce que j'ai répondu par MP : Quand je dis 'Des frites bien grillées', ça ne signifie pas que Pitch les fait cuire à la poêle ou au four, ça veut juste dire que tu les laisses bien longtemps pour que ça brunisse sur les côtés. Même si le verbe 'griller', faisant référence à un 'gril', n'est pas parfaitement pertinent, il s'agit de langage courant. Voilà.

C'est trop bizarre. En écrivant, je me rends compte que je fais un Vanitas vachement serviable et gentil … Oups … J'espère que ça fait pas non plus OOC … Dites-le moi dans les commentaires !

Merci à **Loir** , **Laemia** , **Link** , **Ima** et **Hylliy** pour leurs commentaires sous le chapitre précédent !

Bonne lecture !

 **Xenos chronicles**

Partie 1 : Nothing else matters + 45

 _Chapitre 3 : Fais un bruit_

.Octobre.

« Tu te barres demain, du coup, c'est ça ?

— Ouais ! »

Demyx était un peu sceptique. Même s'il avait laissé son numéro à Vanitas, il n'aurait jamais cru que celui-ci le rappellerait vraiment, juste comme ça. Vanitas ne semblait pas le genre de personne à sociabiliser juste pour le plaisir. Il était content tout de même, d'être là. Il se sentait un peu honoré que Vanitas aie voulu le revoir, même s'il faudrait éviter au brun de mal comprendre. Demyx ne cherchait surtout pas une relation amoureuse ou sexuelle. Ça ne lui réussissait pas. Il avait trop eu le cœur brisé par des amourettes qui avaient trouvé leur âme-sœur avant lui, et depuis qu'Axel l'avait aidé à sortir de cette addiction à l'amour, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Avoir des amis lui suffisait pour l'instant.

« Attends, y a une table qui vient d'arriver, je prends leur commande et j'arrive. Zexion, tu t'occupes de lui une seconde ? »

Demyx vit arriver vers lui le type de l'autre fois. Il avait l'air antipathique mais quelque chose chuchotait à l'oreille de Demyx que c'était sa tête de tous les jours.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux te servir ?

— Euhm, une pinte de Kro, s'te-plaît. »

Le serveur grimaça et secoua la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

— On est en Happy Hour, tu ne veux pas plutôt une Grim' ? Elle est au même prix. »

Zexion mentait, bien sûr, et il aurait suffi à Demyx un coup d'œil à l'ardoise pour s'en rendre compte, mais Zexion ne voulait pas que son âme-sœur boive quelque chose d'aussi insipide et Demyx ne regarda pas l'ardoise, alors tout allait bien.

« D'accord ! Zexion, c'est ça ? Tu travailles ici tous les jours ?

— Hm ? Non. »

Le bleuté aurait aimé continuer, vraiment, mais il ne voyait rien de pertinent à ajouter. Il n'allait pas détailler son emploi du temps comme ça, ça n'avait aucun sens. Il servit la bière et mit la pinte sous le nez de sa pseudo-destinée en silence. Après coup, il se dit qu'il aurait pu demander à l'autre si lui travaillait ou s'il était encore étudiant, mais il lui semblait étrange de reprendre la parole après son silence. Par chance, Demyx paraissait bavard.

« Pourquoi, tu fais des études à côté ?

— Oui. De lettres. Toi ? »

C'était concis, même pas une phrase complète, mais c'était déjà une amélioration par rapport à ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt. Ça relançait Demyx, qui n'avait même pas besoin de tant.

« Oh, je ne fais pas forcément grand-chose. Je suis chanteur, mais je n'arrive même pas à faire sortir un album, donc en attendant je volette de petit boulot en petit boulot. Je fais pas mal les saisons. Enfin, là, je retourne dans le sud pour faire de la figuration, c'est mon meilleur pote qui en fait beaucoup et qui m'a donné le plan. Après, j'irai sans doute travailler dans les champs de sapins. C'est super impressionnant à voir, il y en a de toutes les tailles, et partout ! On ne sait pas trop si on est dans un champ ou dans une forêt.

— Il y a des champs de sapins ?

— Oui ! Pas mal de gens s'imaginent qu'on les coupe dans les forêts mais pas du tout ! Les lettres, c'est comment ? T'es à la fac ?

— Oui. C'est … bien. On a beaucoup de matières spécifiques assez intéressantes. Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi on a systématiquement des cours de littérature médiévale ou d'ancien français alors qu'on est en lettres modernes.

— Ah, tu as fait une longue phrase ! C'est vrai que ça n'a pas l'air très logique ! »

De loin, Vanitas se demandait s'il devait revenir ou non. D'un côté, il serait bizarre qu'il ne revienne pas, d'un autre il ne voulait pas gâcher la conversation et que Zexion revienne sur sa décision sur les tables en terrasse. Demyx ne semblait pas remarquer son absence, ce qui était aussi positif – pour Zexion – que vexant – pour Vanitas. On l'appela et il prit commande, passant furtivement au bar pour récupérer les verres et la bouteille de vin.

.

Zexion n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était réel ou pas. S'il était attiré par Demyx parce qu'il était Demyx, ou parce qu'il était son âme-sœur. Est-ce qu'il aurait regardé le guitariste, s'il n'avait pas reconnu ses premiers mots ? Question idiote. Zexion ne regardait pas les gens, sauf si c'était absolument nécessaire. Alors pourquoi se fatiguer, d'ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Ça n'était ni logique ni utile. Mais il en avait envie. Il regarda son téléphone comme si celui-ci allait miraculeusement afficher un nouveau message. Mais ça n'était pas possible. Il avait pris le numéro de Demyx mais n'avait pas donné le sien, pour avoir le choix. Mais de quel choix parlait-il ? Peu importe ce qui était à l'œuvre, le Destin, Cupidon ou n'importe quoi, Zexion ne se sentait pas avoir le choix. Il ne pouvait physiquement pas ne pas envoyer de message au blond. Il se sentait bête. On ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'on se sentait si abruti en trouvant son âme-sœur. Respirant un grand coup, il tapa.

 _J'espère que tu fais bon voyage._

– _Zexion_

.

Vanitas se demandait encore comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette soirée. La ville était trop petite. De base, c'était juste une fête organisée par une connaissance de la fac de sa sœur à laquelle il n'était pas invité et ne voulait pas aller, mais le fait était que cette connaissance était amie avec Ventus, le frère jumeau de Roxas, qui avait donc été invité parce que ç'aurait été trop étrange de se dire que son âme-sœur et son jumeau allaient à une fête sans lui, arguant que Roxas ne connaîtrait pas grand-monde et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il se renferme dans son coin, Xion avait essayé de le convaincre de venir, en vain, mais il avait été invité, comme chaque personne avait le droit d'ajouter un convive de son choix, et, aimant la mixité, Ventus s'était dit qu'il pourrait ramener un ami de sa licence, sachant qu'il étudiait la sociologie en spécialité sociologie de l'éducation, et vous savez qui d'autre était en sociologie de l'éducation ? Jack Frost. En apprenant ça par le biais d'un réseau social quelconque, Pitch avait tout fait pour être invité et avait été plus persuasif que Xion pour le forcer à venir. De là, par un rapport social que Vanitas n'avait même pas envie d'essayer d'établir, Axel s'était tapé l'incruste. Il se retrouvait donc dans un appartement étudiant bondé avec une Xion qui jouait aux amoureux transi, son futur beau-frère encore plus mièvre, un abruti qui avait exactement la même gueule que son beau-frère, un Axel surexcité, un Pitch à la fois en chien et de mauvaise humeur, et Jack dont la petite-amie – qui s'était incrustée aussi sans honte – vérifiait sans cesse l'état de sa prothèse dentaire – seule satisfaction de la soirée, savoir que son coup laisserait une marque permanente sur le visage du trou du fion qui faisait tourner en bourrique son meilleur pote. Ça n'aurait pas pu être pire. Il retira immédiatement cette pensée. Il n'avait pas envie que les Dieux, qui aimaient de trop avoir raison, décident de faire débarquer on-ne-savait-qui capable de rendre la soirée plus désagréable, ou pire, faire en sorte qu'ils n'aient plus de rhum.

Il s'était donc en toute logique enfui sur le balcon, qui était légèrement moins bondé comme on pouvait fumer à l'intérieur et qu'il commençait à se les peler sévère le soir, comme octobre commençait vraiment. Mais bien entendu, sa petite quiétude fut perturbée. En entendant la porte de verre coulisser, il espéra que ça soit Pitch qui venait lui faire part de sa mauvaise humeur, mais non. Axel. Axel qui avait passé tout le début de la soirée à le déshabiller du regard. Et que Vanitas avait tout sauf envie de voir. Il soupira lourdement, espérant que le grand roux ne lui parlerait pas. En contrepartie pour toutes les fois où il avait envoyé chier les Dieux, les Dieux l'envoyèrent chier.

« T'as du feu ? »

Il se tourna à peine, prenant son air le moins avenant possible et tendit son briquet à l'asperge.

« Tu m'allumes ? »

Il mit un coup dans le tibia d'Axel qui se recourba d'un bond. Avant que le roux aie pu répliquer, en verbe ou en geste, Vanitas attrapa son visage et alluma de sa flamme le tube à cancer qui pendait aux lèvres de l'allumette, avant de le lâcher sans ménagement, presque brûlé. Axel eut un petit rire.

« Chaud-froid, hein ? C'est ça, ton genre ? D'accord. »

Vanitas plissa les yeux, concentrant son regard sur la ville. Quand Axel vint dans son dos, pour poser les mains sur ses hanches, il fit volte-face et mit un coup de boule au roux avant de rentrer. Il préférait encore la foule que de supporter cet abruti.

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu bois ? »

Vanitas allait envoyer chier quiconque venait de le déranger, mais se stoppa d'un coup net en voyant Jack, l'air soûl et pas vraiment méchant. Vanitas soupira, se retenant de répondre à la question en lui balançant son verre sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Pourquoi tu me causes ?

— Je sais pas. Pourquoi tu me réponds ?

— J'en sais foutre rien. »

Jack accoucha d'un bébé rire et Vanitas grimaça. L'alcool lui troublait les idées. Il n'avait étonnamment pas trop envie de balancer le plus jeune par-delà la balustrade. Dans un geste presque amical, Vanitas tendit un briquet à Jack, qui fit non de la tête.

« Je ne fume pas.

— Tu fumes pas, t'es pas gay, t'aimes les gosses … diable, mais qu'est-ce qui a pris aux Dieux de te foutre avec Black ?

— J'en sais rien. Je comprends pas non plus. »

Après un moment de silence, Vanitas sentit un truc pas logique.

« Pourquoi t'es sorti, si tu fumes pas ?

— Prendre l'air. J'ai la tête qui tourne.

— Ouais.

— Il fait froid.

— Ouais.

— J'adore.

— T'es tapé. Bah voilà, un point commun.

— T'aurais préféré que ça soit toi ?

— Quoi ?

— L'âme-sœur de Pitch. T'es gay, tu fumes et t'aimes pas les enfants. T'aurais préféré que Pitch t'aie pour âme-sœur plutôt que moi ? »

Vanitas sentit sa poitrine se pincer. C'est certain que ça aurait été plus simple. Mais c'était hors de question. Ou hors de portée. Hors de tout. Vanitas ne voulait pas y penser.

« Il serait jamais à mes pieds. C'est comme un frère. Il pourrait pas m'aimer comme il t'aime.

— Ah ? Il m'aime ? »

Jack rit encore et cette fois, Vanitas allait vraiment le frapper.

« Merde. »

Mais c'était un rire triste. Jack ne devait vraiment pas se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il avait sur Pitch. Il fallait tout de même avouer que pour qui ne connaissait pas le bonhomme, le spectre visible de ses émotions était très limité.

« Ouais. Merde.

— Je voulais pas … J'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal.

— Ça se voit vachement, tiens.

— Pourquoi il m'aime ? Pourtant, Vanitas, j'te jure, j'ai tout fait pour que ça arrive pas, je suis insupportable avec lui, il peut pas juste … arrêter ? »

Le garçon était au bord des larmes. Vanitas fumait passivement sa cigarette, s'en fichant à moitié. Ce que Jack ressentait n'avait que peu d'importance, si ça ne changeait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il pencha tout de même la tête sur le côté.

« Comment tu connais mon nom ?

— Pitch l'a dit, une fois. »

Vanitas acquiesça. Black ne l'avait sans doute effectivement dit qu'une seule fois en la présence de son âme-sœur. Et il s'en souvenait. Jack sanglotait toujours.

« Et toi ?

— Quoi ?

— Tu le détestes ? Tu l'aimes ?

— Je suis pas gay.

— C'est pas ma question, abruti.

— Je sais. »

D'un claquement de langue, Vanitas décida qu'il ne tirerait plus rien de ce type, et laissa le silence faire loi.

.

L'alcool avait bien entamé sa raison, et à présent, Vanitas avait chaud. Il était presque trois heures du matin, et une partie des invités était partie, aussi à défaut de pouvoir encore se déplacer correctement, il était possible de respirer un minimum à l'intérieur. Et de danser. Pas de faire une chorégraphie de jazz ou de contemporain, mais juste de bouger un peu des hanches pour extérioriser le trop plein de chaleur. Et c'est ce que Vanitas faisait. Xion et Roxas avaient mystérieusement disparu deux heures plus tôt, Pitch avait fini par rentrer chez lui – est-ce qu'il avait atteint son immeuble ou est-ce que la carcasse de sa voiture s'était plantée dans un mur, nul ne le savait – et Jack comatait sur le canapé. Vanitas était enfin presque tranquille, si on exceptait Ventus et Axel qui, comme par hasard, dansaient aussi.

Le blond semblait inépuisable, à l'inverse de son frère à la dégaine blasée qui n'avait même pas passé dix minutes de la soirée sur la piste. C'était fou comme des jumeaux pouvaient être différents à ce point. Mais malgré les deux imbéciles à ses côtés, proches, trop proches de lui, Vanitas ne s'arrêtait pas danser. Il se sentait vague et brûlant. Il avait l'impression que s'il arrêtait de bouger, le sol l'engloutirait. Que le monde se retournerait contre lui. Et puis il n'avait plus envie de penser. Il n'avait plus la force de parler, de dire oui ni de dire non. Il n'avait pas envie de résister, il se laissait emporter par le courant, et ce, peu importe à qui appartenaient les lèvres sur les siennes et les mains sur ses hanches. Oui, peu lui importait que Ventus risque de perdre sa virginité à l'alcool ce soir ou qu'Axel lui murmure

« C'est lui que tu embrasses ? Tu me détestes à ce point ? »

Et peu lui importait la vie, l'univers et le reste. Il avait chaud. Mais il se sentait bien.

.

 **Hey, Zexy, j'ai vu qu'il y a une dédicace de Dany Laferrière à la librairie en face de chez moi ! Ça m'a fait penser à toi.**

' _Zexy' ?_

.

Vanitas se réveilla dans une brume formidable. Comment était-il rentré chez lui hier soir ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais la chaleur à ses côtés lui affirmait déjà qu'il n'était pas rentré seul. Il se contorsionna pour voir le visage de son amant d'un soir et eut un immense moment de décomposition mentale. Il n'avait quand même pas … ? Il soupira quand ses neurones se remirent en place. C'était le jumeau de Roxas. Il se leva mollement. Un frisson de dégoût le parcourut à la pensée survenue plus tôt qu'il avait couché avec l'âme-sœur de Xion. Ça lui donnait envie de vomir.

Il se traîna jusqu'à la fenêtre et regarda la rue. Aucune trace de sa moto. Bien, ça voulait dire qu'il avait eu la présence d'esprit de rentrer en transports en commun. Ou à pieds ? Mais c'était loin. Il n'aurait pas marché une heure et demie aussi soûl. Quoique, il l'avait déjà fait. Il regarda l'heure. Presque seize heures. Ils devaient avoir pris le premier métro avec … Ventus. Voilà, Ventus. Il enfila rapidement un boxer et fit bouillir de l'eau pour le café. Il espérait que la situation avec le blondin ne serait pas trop horrible, déjà qu'il ne s'entendait pas avec Roxas. Il n'avait pas envie de passer le reste de sa vie sans voir sa sœur parce qu'il s'était tapé un gars soûl. Le temps que le café se prépare, il alla ouvrir un nouveau paquet de cigarette et la fenêtre. Un combat à l'intérieur de lui faisait rage, cherchant à déterminer s'il était plus pénible de supporter le froid ou de se lever pour enfiler quelque chose. Il décida finalement que le froid était plus dérangeant, mais, peu désireux de s'habiller, il retourna dans le lits aux draps encore chauffés par l'endormi. Dit endormi qui semblait se réveiller peu à peu.

« Hm … 'l est quelle heure ?

— Quinze heures cinquante. »

Ventus enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller en marmonnant, puis ouvrit grand les yeux et se redressa d'un coup.

« C'est bon, je suis réveillé. »

Vanitas rit moqueusement et Ventus se tourna vers lui.

« T'as du thé ?

— Dans le placard du bas. Y a des tasses sur l'égouttoir. »

Ventus se leva rapidement sous les yeux étonnés du brun. Il semblait à peine avoir mal au derrière, le bougre ! Il devait avoir plus l'habitude que Vanitas ne l'aurait cru en premier lieu.

« Je vais pas tarder, il faut que je donne à manger au chat. Tu veux que je te laisse mon numéro ?

— Pas la peine.

— OK. Mince … T'aurais pas vu mon caleçon ? »

Fouillant sous les draps, Vanitas exhuma le vêtement et le lança à Ventus qui l'attrapa au vol et l'enfila aussi vite.

« T'es sûr pour le numéro ? Même juste pour être potes ?

— Potes ?

— Ouais, tu sais, ces gens qui vont boire des cafés, discutent, vont au cinéma …

— Genre un copain sans sexe ? Non merci. »

Ventus haussa les épaules et commença à siroter sa boisson en refermant la fenêtre sans demander l'avis de Vanitas. Sans gêne, alors. Bah, s'il le recroisait, au moins, il pourrait lui faire la conversation pour chasser l'ennui.

.

 _Tu devrais lire La prière d'Audubon. Je pense que ça te plairait._

 **Tu me le prêteras ? Si je te donne mon adresse, tu peux me l'envoyer ?**

 _OK._

.

« Aouch ! »

Vanitas lâcha vivement la courgette dans le grand saladier en terre cuite avant de secouer les doigts.

« Mais ça brûle, ces saloperies !

— Arrête de faire l'imbécile et prends-les avec une fourchette.

— T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ?

— Je l'ai dit plus tôt. Quand tu étais sur ton téléphone. »

Vanitas grommela dans sa barbe des insultes sans nom et évita la claque qui aurait du finir sur sa tête.

« Je t'entends, tu sais ? »

Astrig soupira en regardant son fils préparer le caviar pour l'apéritif. Il était vraiment adroit comme un pied, en cuisine. Elle se servit un deuxième verre de vin en contemplant ses enfants travailler, Xion finissant de disposer les rondelles d'aubergine dans le moule pour le maklouba du midi. Cette recette était son idée pour faire plaisir à Zéla, alors c'était elle qui en était chargée.

« Au fait, quand est-ce que tu nous le présente ? »

Xion prononça un miaulement interrogatif sans se détourner de sa tâche.

« Ton Roxas. »

Entendant la voix de son père elle releva la tête pour l'embrasser.

« Hm … Quand il sera prêt psychologiquement ?

— Quoi ? On n'a jamais fait de mal à personne ! »

Astrig fit une moue faussement hautaine et Xion rit sans y croire.

« Non, vous n'avez jamais menacé personne, c'est vrai, tu ne terrifies pas le mari de ta sœur et Papa n'a jamais frappé l'épicier pour une histoire de politesse ? »

Parfois, et même souvent, Astrig et Aris se demandaient si ç'avait été une bonne idée de parler de leur jeunesse à leurs enfants.

« Et toi Vanitas ?

— Rien de nouveau sous le Soleil.

— Même pas un petit béguin ?

— Même pas un petit béguin.

— Même pas un coup d'un soir particulièrement mignon qui t'aurait laissé son numéro ?

— Même pas un – Maman, merde, dis pas des trucs comme ça quand j'ai un couteau dans les mains !

— Oh ça va, tu ne t'es même pas coupé. Arrête de faire ton gros bébé et travaille, l'apéro va pas se préparer tout seul. Aris, tant que tu es là, tu peux aller au tabac me racheter une cartouche ?

— Tu pouvais pas m'envoyer un message ? Je suis passé devant.

— J'ai oublié. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Aris quitta la pièce.

« Oh, tu peux en profiter pour me prendre des timbres ?

— Ça marche ! »

Il sortit et la préparation du déjeuner continua, sous la supervision de la mère.

« Tu vas me dire qu'au bar où tu travailles il n'y a même pas un type qui te plaît ? Tu rencontres des centaines de personnes par semaine !

— Tu vas arrêter, oui ? Je suis très bien comme ça, qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas ?

— Sois pas sur la défensive.

— Bah sois pas si insistante. C'est pour ça que tu t'engueules toujours avec Zéla.

— Eh, ça n'a rien à voir, tu changes de sujet ! Ce qui se passe entre Zéla et moi, c'est entre Zéla et moi !

— Oui bah quand ça se passe pendant les repas de famille, ça nous concerne sans qu'on le veuille, je te ferais dire. Si Nouritsa est pas là, ça va encore partir n'importe comment.

— Oh mais votre grand-mère sera là.

— De quoi ? »

Les deux enfants se tournèrent d'un même geste vers leur mère, attendant de plus amples explications.

« Vous verrez. Allez, au travail ! »

Sur ce, pas du tout au travail, Astrig remonta enfiler autre chose que son vieux jogging.

.

« On va se marier. »

Vanitas recracha son thé à la menthe sur la nappe de sa mère, qui allait le tuer dès que les invités seraient partis. C'était pour ça que Kairi s'était ramenée avec Sora, alors. À la tête des convives, il comprit que Xion, ses grands-parents et lui étaient les seuls à ne pas avoir été mis au courant. Mais Nouritsa avait son sourire, celui qui disait qu'elle savait déjà ce qui se tramait. Ce qui était très probable. En soi, même Vanitas ne devrait pas être surpris d'apprendre que sa cousine se mariait, elle avait presque trente ans et vivait avec son âme-sœur depuis sa majorité. Il serait même logique qu'ils aient un enfant. Vanitas se figura un moment un bébé Sora. S'il vomissait sur la table, sa mère le tuerait vraiment.

« Félicitations ! Vous avez déjà choisi une date ?

— Quelque part en mars ou en avril, quand il recommencera à faire beau. »

Le chœur de la table se confondait en questions et félicitations, et Vanitas savait ce qui allait suivre …

« La vache, ça me rappelle des souvenirs ! »

… le moment fatidique où les vieux décidaient de raconter des histoires que tout le monde connaissait.

« Quand Aris m'a fait sa demande, enfin, il était tellement pas à cheval sur ça que c'est limite si c'est pas Vava qui l'a faite à sa place, on n'était même pas sûrs que le maire accepterait de le célébrer … Et le temple, n'en parlons même pas ! C'était l'année pile de la légalisation du mariage pour les non-marqués. Ça avait fait bizarre à tout le quartier, leur gueule quand on a prononcé nos vœux !

— Le maire s'en souvient encore ! Ça me fait penser … Vanitas, tu comptes te marier un jour ? »

Heureusement qu'il n'avait rien dans sa bouche cette fois. Est-ce que Théos ne pouvait pas plutôt s'intéresser à sa sœur, qui elle, avait un âme-sœur et donc plus de chances de se fiancer un jour ?

« Non. »

Le débat se lança aussitôt, Zéla et Astrig s'opposant farouchement sur la nécessité d'une alliance pour être heureux et prouver son amour. Vanitas savait que pour éviter ça, il aurait pu simplement dire qu'il n'avait personne pour l'instant et qu'il verrait ensuite, mais au moins, la conversation s'était efficacement détournée de lui, et il n'en demandait guère plus.

.

 **Hey, je vais revenir pour Halloween, tu seras là ?**

 _Oui. C'est cool._

.

 _Trust I seek, and I find in you,_

 _Every day for us something new._

 _Open mind for a different view_

 _And nothing else matters._

.

Et voici ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'attends vos commentaires ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera vendredi, et je recommencerai à poster tous les vendredis.

À très vite !


	5. 4 Presque Parfait

Yo !

Et ouais, je poste en avance ! Désolée de pas avoir prévenu, si certains auraient voulu commenter le chapitre précédent mais en soir je suis en avance et pas en retard donc je pense pas que vous soyez trop tristes. En fait, je viens de me rappeler que je pourrai pas poster vendredi parce que je serai à Marseille. Oui, je me vante. Je vais là où il fait chaud (inch'Allah). Bref. Du coup le prochain viendra … euh … mardi, disons, mais peut-être mercredi.

Wallah, mes plans je les suis tellement pas (cette note je l'avait écrite pour l'histoire de base, mais en vrai, même mes plans de publication, alors que j'ai tout fini, je les suis pas …) ! Encore une fois, j'ai dû décaler des événements prévus pour ce chapitre au suivant … En vrai, en soi, les trucs que j'ai prévu d'écrire, je les balance en deux-deux, et puis après ça se barre en impro.

Un grand merci à **Laemia** , **Cœur** **de lune** , **Hylliy** , **Ima** **Nonyme** et **Linklecreusois** pour leurs commentaires !

 **Xenos chronicles**

Partie 1 : Nothing else matters + 45

 _Chapitre 4 : Presque parfait_

.Octobre.

Vanitas avait choisi le costume idéal. Un sorcier muet ornithomorphe (1). Il n'avait aucune idée d'où lui était venue cette idée, mais ça lui permettait de s'habiller presque normalement, et de ne parler à personne de la soirée. Il avait tout de même ramené un bloc-notes pour écrire deux-trois trucs, desfois que. Xion l'avait suivi pour le côté sorcière ornithomorphe, mais pas pour le mutisme. Il détestait sa manie de vouloir être assortis, mais c'était son idée et il n'avait pas envie d'en trouver une autre. La soirée était organisée dans un bar plus grand que le sien, et il y avait une boisson gratuite pour qui venait en costume. Alors bien entendu que Vanitas y allait. 'Gratuit' était un de ses mots préférés. Il fixa une dernière plume au coin de ses yeux et sourit d'un air satisfait. Il était parfait.

.

« Il est muet pour ce soir.

— Oh, génial, il ne nous importunera pas avec sa sale répartie. »

Vanitas mit un coup dans les côtés de Pitch et sortit un papier préparé à l'avance.

 _Chien qui n'aboie pas mord._

« Ah, si, il le fait encore. Désolée, Pitch. Dis-toi qu'au moins, il ne jure pas. »

Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Son meilleur ami et sa sœur étaient tellement prévisibles. Il montra le dos de sa main droite où on pouvait lire « Si, foutre. ». Sur sa paume droite « Dégage, ducon. », sur la gauche « Va boire une bouteille d'essence et fume une putain de clope. ». Xion lui lança un regard dubitatif. Son frère était tellement … adolescent, en fait. Elle aperçut Roxas du coin de l'œil et fit un vague signe à Pitch et Vanitas avant d'aller rejoindre son aimé, la bouche pas en cœur mais presque. Vanitas fit mine de vomir et Pitch leva les yeux au ciel. Même sans un mot, Vanitas savait mieux que quiconque être désagréable.

« Mon costume est comment ? »

Vanitas regarda Black de haut en bas. L'homme était tout de noir vêtu, dans ce qu'il disait être un costume du croque-mitaine. À la vérité, ça ne changeait pas tant de sa tenue habituelle. Le plus jeune haussa les épaules comme Pitch faisait une grimace déplaisante. Vanitas eut un sourire entendu et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Quoi ? »

Vanitas le fixa un long moment, avant qu'il ne finisse par abdiquer.

« Oui. En tout cas, il a mis sur facebook qu'il viendrait. »

Vanitas roula à nouveau des yeux. Pitch était vraiment désespéré, dans son genre. Au loin, il vit Jack arriver, dans un timing parfait et planta son meilleur ami là, espérant qu'il parviendrait à ne pas trop être con. Et quand Jack l'aurait envoyé balader pour la mille et unième fois, Vanitas serait là pour réparer les pots cassés avec son silence et un verre de gin tonic sans tonic.

.

« Hey ! Trouvé ! Tu es là depuis longtemps ? »

Zexion, surpris, dégagea instinctivement la main sur son épaule avant de se retourner. Demyx le surplombait de toute sa hauteur, dans un costume assez ridicule d'homme-poisson. Il avait même des gants palmés bleu électrique.

« Pardon. Tu m'as surpris. Je viens d'arriver.

— T'es venu tout seul ?

— Oui. Si tu cherches Axel, il me semble l'avoir vu sur la piste.

— Je l'ai croisé, c'est toi que je cherchais. Ah, je suis trop content de te voir en vrai ! T'es aussi adorable que dans mes souvenirs ! Tu danses ?

— Non. »

Demyx eut un mouvement de recul à la froideur de son ami avant de le prendre par l'épaule pour l'entraîner vers le bar.

« Tu bois, alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu prends ? »

Zexion ne savait que penser. Demyx était pareil à lui-même, extraverti, bavard, sincère, mais quelque chose bloquait. Il n'était pas à l'aise. Il avait tellement parlé avec le blond, s'était tellement ouvert à lui par messages, il avait pensé que ça serait pareil quand ils se verraient, qu'il aurait cette aisance surnaturelle. C'était son âme-sœur, après tout. Mais non. Entouré des bruits de la foule, grossièrement déguisé en enchanteur, face à un Demyx qui collait si bien au décor, il se sentait tout sauf à sa place. Il avait l'impression de détonner de trop, de déranger chaque personne dont il pouvait croiser le regard. Il sourit au guitariste en attrapant son verre de blanc. Il devait se sentir à l'aise. Il n'avait pas le choix.

.

« Joli fessier, joli costume. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Sourcil haussé, sourire en coin, et Vanitas masqua sa bouche.

« Quoi, t'es déguisé en muet ? T'es au courant que c'est un handicap, pas une monstruosité ? »

Coup de pied dans le tibia, geste vers son maquillage. Axel ne comprit pas, et Vanitas sorti son téléphone. Il tapa avant de montrer l'écran à l'autre.

 _Je suis déguisé en sorcier ornithomorphe muet. Enfin, pas vraiment muet. C'est ma mère qui a volé ma voix._

« C'est quoi cette idée capillotractée ? T'as voulu faire un mélange entre Harry Potter et La petite sirène ? »

Vanitas prit un air blasé avant de montrer à l'autre le dos de sa main gauche.

 _T'es trop con._

« La vache. T'as prévu des répliques comme ça partout ? T'as vraiment envie d'avoir réponse à tout. »

Vanitas haussa les épaules en montrant ses mains à Axel, qui les examina en riant, prolongeant sans doute trop le contact entre leurs peaux.

« C'est que des insultes, t'es au courant ? Tu fais quoi si tu croises quelqu'un que t'as pas envie d'insulter ? Je sais pas, quelqu'un qui te plairait, par exemple ? »

Vanitas rit sans un bruit. Ça n'arrivait pas, ce genre de choses, des gens qu'il n'avait pas un minimum envie d'insulter. Et au pire, il n'avait qu'à garder le silence. Son corps parlait très bien tout seul, surtout s'il s'agissait de séduction.

« Je vais te chercher un verre ? »

Vanitas fonça les sourcils à la proposition douteuse mais se contenta de désigner sa bière déjà bien entamée.

« Une cigarette, alors ? »

C'était clairement louche. Bien entendu, de base, Axel n'avait pas l'air d'une personne de confiance. Mais il dépassait une certaine limite. Vanitas tapa sur son téléphone.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

« Finir la soirée avec ton numéro de téléphone. »

Vanitas mit la main sur la hanche, d'humeur joueuse. Et pourquoi pas ? Ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Il se détourna d'un mouvement félin et disparut dans la foule, comme Axel restait planté là, les yeux fixés un peu plus bas que le dos du brun. Le roux sentit son portable vibrer, sortant de sa transe.

 _Va pour la cigarette._

.

« Mes Dieux tu tiens vraiment mal l'alcool !

— Oh, ça va. Je suis pas si soûl. »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, Roxas se redressa d'un coup, faisant tomber son téléphone de sur le bar où il reposait tranquillement.

« C'est adorable. »

Xion semblait à deux doigts de mourir de rire. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu prendre à Roxas, pour qu'il aie envie de boire au même rythme qu'elle, mais le résultat était hilarant. Oh, Xion ne s'enivrait pas vraiment, mais les repas de famille et ses parents l'avaient habituée à boire beaucoup. À côté de ça, Roxas, poids plume par excellence, se retrouvait presque ivre à minuit à peine.

« Tu devrais pas dire ça. C'est mon rôle de te dire que tu es adorable. C'est toi qu'es adorable. »

Xion sourit doucement pour ne pas grimacer, et aida son petit-ami à tenir plus droit. Roxas ne se rendait sans doute même pas compte qu'il avait une vision préconçue des relations et des rôles respectifs d'un homme et d'une femme dans une relation. Ça n'était pas grand-chose, vraiment, et même presque rien du tout. Souvent, elle se disait que chez n'importe qui d'autre, elle n'aurait pas remarqué, que ce genre de phrases serait passé inaperçu. Mais elle notait tout, chez Roxas, toutes ses qualités, sa douceur, ses micro-expressions, tous ses défauts, sa froideur parfois qu'il ne remarquait même pas, et ses préjugés, restes acides d'une éducation qu'elle savait mauvaise. Elle se rassurait en se disant qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Qu'il ne faisait pas exprès. Qu'il changerait, ou plutôt, évoluerait. Parfois, elle se prenait à croire que si les Dieux les avaient destinés l'un à l'autre, c'était pour qu'elle lui ouvre les yeux sur certains points, qu'elle l'aide à être un homme meilleur, et réciproquement. C'était sans doute prétentieux de sa part. Ce travail avait été celui d'Axel avant elle, Axel qui avait appris à Roxas que l'homosexualité n'était pas une tare, et de Ventus, qui lui avait fait voir le monde animal comme un règne qui méritait un certain respect. Elle le savait bien. Roxas ne serait pas qui il était sans eux. Mais elle avait envie qu'il devienne encore meilleure. Que leur vie ensemble leur apporte quelque chose à tous les deux. En fait, elle avait envie de pouvoir se dire, un jour, que Roxas ne serait pas qui il était sans elle. Qu'elle comptait.

« Allez, viens là au lieu de dire des âneries. On va prendre l'air ça va te faire du bien.

— C'est ça, tu veux juste fumer, en fait.

— C'est ça. Allez, en route mauvaise troupe. »

.Novembre.

Vanitas ouvrit les yeux avec prudence. Examina son environnement. Les souvenirs de la veille étaient clairs, il n'avait pas beaucoup bu. Au contraire du joli roux dormant à côté de lui, dont la mémoire risquait d'être floutée par endroits. Il vérifia à la fenêtre que sa moto était bien là et s'habilla en silence. Au final, Axel aurait eu plus que ce qu'il attendait de cette soirée, il pouvait bien en être heureux.

Aussitôt qu'il fut dans la rue, Vanitas chercha des yeux un café ouvert. Par chance, juste à quelques mètres, un _Starbucks Coffe_ _e_ , ce genre d'établissement qui avait la même gueule qu'on soit ici ou à l'autre bout du monde, qui avait la même carte, en bref, un oasis de familiarité. Vanitas n'était pas de ceux qui avaient besoin de se sentir toujours dans une zone de confort, mais un lendemain de presque cuite, à huit heures du matin et le soleil même pas levé, il ne se sentait pas aventureux le moins du monde. D'autant qu'il faisait au moins zéro degrés pour qu'il se les pèle autant, et il préférait se ruiner en café que de marcher dix minutes de plus. C'est pour cette même raison qu'il commanda un _Latte Macchiato_ en _Venti_ , renonçant quelques instants à sa réputation de buveur d'expresso. De toute façon, personne ne pouvait le voir. Il eut l'agréable surprise de trouver son prénom correctement orthographié sur le gobelet et s'assit quelques instants dans la boutique presque déserte, consultant vaguement ses mails. Il avait encore sommeil mais pas vraiment envie de dormir non plus. Il ne commençait pas au bar avant seize heures – bar où il aurait d'ailleurs quelques questions à poser à Zexion, qui avait semblerait-il fui la soirée à peine quelques minutes après minuit – et de ce que disait son application d'itinéraires, il était bien plus proche du bar que de chez lui. En fait, pour rentrer chez lui, il devait dépasser le bar et continuer encore un bon moment tout droit La perspective de ce trajet était beaucoup plus qu'épuisante et il s'avachit sur la banquette en signe de réflexion profonde. Tant qu'il y pensait, il avait pas mal de petites courses à faire, un nouveau CD de Yasmine Hamdan était sorti, et un de ses deux jeans avait lâché – considérant que l'autre gisait, sale, sous son lit depuis une semaine, les solutions étaient restreintes, racheter un jean, porter son pantalon en simili-cuir moule-bite encore un mois, ou faire une lessive. Vanitas savait ce qu'il choisissait. D'autant qu'ils étaient le premier du mois, l'heure de faire des dépenses sans risquer de voir sa carte refusée. Joie. Décidé à se fiche royalement de son compte bancaire pour la journée, Vanitas finit son café dehors avec une cigarette, avant d'en recommander un autre, avec part de _carrot cake_. Les magasins n'ouvriraient pas avant une heure, il fallait bien s'occuper, et un livre sans boisson, c'est comme un jean sans poche. Frustrant à chaque seconde.

.

 **T'as disparu hier, tiens ! C'est fou comme t'es discret ! Je suis encore ici pour une semaine, dis-moi quand t'es dispo !**

.

 **T'es parti sans dire au revoir 'o' ! ça veut dire pas de deuxième fois ? .**

.

« T'as une sale gueule. »

Zexion renvoya un regard glacial à Vanitas, rangeant son tablier dans son casier.

« Je te préférais muet.

— Comme beaucoup, mon cher ! Fallait en profiter hier. T'étais pas d'humeur ? »

Le bleuté soupira en fermant son casier. Il n'était jamais d'humeur à faire la fête, et Vanitas le savait.

« Ça a à voir avec Demyx, vrai ? Allez, arrête de tirer la tronche. On dirait que ton chat est mort.

— Parle pas de Jean. »

Vanitas se retint d'exploser de rire. Il se marrait à chaque fois, et à force, ça n'était même plus si drôle. Mais sincèrement, quelle idée d'appeler un chat Jean ? Jean Valjean, par-dessus le marché. Mais bon, Zexion n'était sans doute pas à une bizarrerie près. Personne ici, d'ailleurs.

« Tu vas bouder longtemps ? Il t'a envoyé un message, vrai ? Je l'ai vu te chercher des yeux pendant au moins une heure avant d'abandonner.

— Ça ne te regarde pas.

— Bah si. Sans moi t'aurais pas son numéro. Sans moi il serait peut-être même pas venu, là. Tu vas le revoir ? Tu lui as répondu, au moins ?

— Pourquoi ça t'intéresse, au juste ? C'est pas ton genre.

— Je sais pas. J'imagine que je m'ennuie.

— Alors va travailler, un peu. Ça fait cinq minutes que Larxène t'appelle.

— Mouais. T'façon on se revoit demain. Te balance pas d'un pont d'ici là. »

Zexion enfila son manteau rapidement, si bien qu'il quitta le vestiaire avant Vanitas, tout sauf pressé de se mettre au boulot. Il avait passé une bonne journée, jusque là, et n'avait pas envie de gâcher ça à servir des tables d'abrutis. Il enfila tout de même son tablier et rejoignit la salle. Il avait besoin de ce boulot, et ça n'était pas le pire qu'on puisse trouver.

« Eh bah, c'est la journée des gueules d'enterrement. Jack t'a encore envoyé chier ?

— Va te faire foutre, OK ? »

Vanitas haussa les sourcils bien haut. S'il avait l'habitude de parler de la manière la plus fleurie qu'il puisse imaginer, ce genre de langage était au mieux étonnant, au pire carrément inquiétant chez Pitch.

« Desserre ton string, c'est pas de ma faute, gars.

— Lâche-moi et va servir. »

Avec un claquement de langue agacé, Vanitas fit volte-face et alla retrouver Larxène qui lui mit immédiatement un plateau dans les mains en l'incendiant pour ses trois pauvres minutes de retard. Au moins, elle était semblable à l'accoutumée. Tout le monde autour de lui devenait étrange, avec toutes ces histoires d'âmes-sœurs. Il voulait bien que Larxène ne trouve jamais la sienne, qu'elle reste un peu stable dans le lot.

Il servit mollement pendant plusieurs heures, profitant de ce que le café n'était pas trop bondé pour prendre des pauses à tour de bras. Les deux premières fois, il essaya d'engager la conversation avec Pitch, mais, las de se faire envoyer chier, il décida qu'il s'en fichait et que Black n'avait qu'à se démerder tout seul puisqu'il s'était foutu tout seul dans ce foutre de merdier. Ce fut peu après sa résolution que sa propre pagaille se pointa, la bouche en cœur et des cheveux pétaradant horriblement sur sa tête.

« T'as éteint ton téléphone ? T'as pas vu mon message ? »

Vanitas se contenta de regarder alternativement Axel et le menu, et le roux balança les bras dans tous les sens, l'air ballot.

« Alors tu voulais vraiment juste ne pas me voir ? Mets-moi une pinte de Brooklyn. »

Acquiesçant simplement, ne voulant pas se lancer dans une conversation sans queue ni tête, Vanitas se détourna et rejoignit le bar où il tira la bière pour l'amener au roux, le fuyant purement en entendant dans son dos :

« Tu ne pourras pas jouer au muet avec moi toute la vie, tu sais ? Et je sais que je te plais ! »

Vanitas voulait se frapper la tête contre les murs. En soi, il ne regrettait pas, il avait passé un agréable moment, mais il devrait se rappeler à l'avenir de ne jamais coucher avec de gros lourds qui connaissaient son lieu de travail.

.

 **On joue au chat et à la souris ? Ou tu préfères le docteur ? Je suis un excellent docteur :p**

.

« Vanitas, je peux te parler ?

— Ah non pas encore, putain ! »

Xion recula un moment en voyant son frère si énervé, avant de reprendre de l'aplomb.

« Mais ça va bien, oui ? Je t'ai rien fait, alors tu te calmes illico presto !

— Braille pas comme une chienne d'entrée de jeu, j'ai mal à la tête.

— Je peux savoir qui a commencé à crier ? Je sais pas pourquoi je suis venue, salut.

— Attends, attends, putain. Merde, Xion, te barre pas ! »

La voyant descendre les escaliers, Vanitas courut après elle, manquant de tomber en se prenant les pieds dans son jogging.

« Y a quoi ? Je suis désolé, OK ? J'ai eu une journée de merde. Vas-y, remonte, on se pèle les couilles, là. »

Abdiquant, et de toute façon trop fatiguée pour avoir envie d'autre chose que de s'asseoir sur quelque chose de confortable – même en la compagnie douteuse d'emballages de pizza et de poubelles à sortir – Xion commença à remonter les escaliers, rapidement suivie par son frère. Un lourd coup de vent les fit frissonner comme ils arrivaient au bon étage, et Vanitas eut un temps blanc avant de comprendre ce que signifiait le grand fracas qu'il venait d'entendre. Le claquement désagréable d'une porte. De sa porte. Et bien entendu, les clefs étaient à l'intérieur. Xion se tourna vers lui et il se prit la tête dans les mains. Quelle. Putain. De journée. Naze.

« Xion, je t'en supplie, dis-moi que t'as ton double ?

— Nope. Il est chez Maman, je l'ai oublié la dernière fois.

— Chier. On fait quoi ? J'ai même pas mes clopes.

— C'est tout ce qui te manque, là ? Tes clopes ? T'as ton téléphone, au moins ?

— Nan. File-moi le tien. J'appelle Pitch.

— J'ai pas son numéro.

— Sérieux ? Comment ça se fait ? Lui, en tout cas il a le tien. Je savais que ce genre de merde arriverait, et il répond pas aux numéros qu'il connaît pas.

— Tu lui as donné mon numéro sans me demander ?

— Bah quoi ? T'aurais dit oui.

— C'est pas la question.

— Bah si, un peu. Justement, j'aurais dit oui, t'avais juste à m'envoyer un foutu SMS, ça me paraît pas compliqué.

— Xion, j'ai passé une journée à chier, t'as passé une journée à chier, on est bloqués sur mon palier, j'ai sérieusement pas envie de m'engueuler avec toi. Est-ce que dans ton immense mansuétude tu accepterais de me prêter ton téléphone portatif afin qu'on aie une chance de s'en sortir dans moins de cinq heures, s'il-te-plaît ? »

Xion soupira de défaite avant de lui tendre l'objet et de s'asseoir sur les marches. Vanitas faisait des allers-retours sur le palier, torse nu et frigorifié. Les bips consécutifs ne faisaient pas suite. Vanitas aurait dû s'en douter.

« Il répond pas.

— C'est pas son genre.

— On s'est engueulés. Il doit savoir que c'est moi.

— Tu veux en parler ?

— Pas à demi à poil sur ce foutu palier, non.

— Je suis venue en voiture. On va chez moi. »

Vanitas acquiesça, et resta dans l'immeuble pendant que sa sœur allait chercher le véhicule. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où elle s'était garée mais il était certain qu'elle avait mis au moins vingt minutes pour revenir. Quand il entendit le bruit du moteur de la vieille Toyota, il sortit et s'enfonça dans la voiture, déjà légèrement chaude. Aussitôt qu'il fut assis, un gobelet en plastique et une cigarette apparurent miraculeusement devant lui. Assise côté conducteur, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, Xion lui souriait.

« Je suis passée prendre ça. On en avait tous les deux besoins, non ? »

Il prit la cigarette et but une gorgée. Du chocolat chaud. Trop sucré. Comme celui que leur préparait Vava quand ils étaient petits. Il lui sourit en retour et ils prirent la route, un peu perdus entre chez lui et chez elle, le chauffage au sol, brûlant et l'air glacial des fenêtres ouvertes. Xion habitait en bordure de la ville, dans cet espace d'où l'on peut voir les voitures rouler vite et des champs au loin. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre et se jetèrent d'un même geste dans le lit de la brune. Ça n'était même pas étonnant, qu'on les prenne parfois pour des jumeaux. Ils restèrent un long moment sans parler, à contempler leur déprime et leur mauvaise humeur mutuelle, avant que Xion ne se lève pour aller aux toilettes, et Vanitas pour se mettre sous la couverture. Quand l'aînée revint, des poils dépassant de sa culotte et un vieux T-shirt de NTM enfilé, Vanitas lança une playlist de hip-hop assez lent. C'était plus ce que Xion écoutait, et ça lui fit plaisir. Elle prépara un chocolat chaud et un thé avant de rejoindre son frère dans le lit, se serrant contre lui. Il la prit dans ses bras comme il ne le faisait que rarement, et vraiment, s'il pouvait être un sale con parfois, elle était heureuse d'avoir un frère qui sache aussi bien quand il fallait arrêter de faire semblant de ne pas s'aimer, quand ils avaient juste besoin d'être ensemble, sincèrement et totalement.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Pitch ?

— Pf … Il est chelou depuis la soirée d'Halloween. Je crois que Jack l'a salement rembarré. Je l'ai laissé dans son coin un peu, tu vois, mais ça casse les couilles qu'il me parle pas, alors j'suis revenu lui poser des questions, et même il disait rien. J'ai fouillé son téléphone vite-fait, il a pas tellement kiffé. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'on était en froid, là il veut carrément plus voir ma gueule. Avec ça y a un type au bar qu'a pas arrêté de cracher sur les sans-tatouage et à quel point on devrait pas les laisser vivre. J'étais tellement en rogne que Larx' m'a renvoyé chez moi. Et j'ai plus de rhum. »

Xion lui caressa la tête en sirotant son thé. Il n'y avait rien à faire et pas grand-chose à dire.

« Allez. Tu t'es engueulé mille fois avec Pitch. Ça s'est toujours arrangé.

— Ouais mais là nan. Je sais pas. Il a jamais été aussi chelou, tu vois ?

— Les âmes-sœurs, ça fout tout en l'air quand ça marche pas.

— C'est ça qui va pas ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Roxas ? J'vais le démonter.

— Nan, nan, il s'est rien passé, c'est … Tu m'attrapes mes clopes ? C'est parfait. Roxas m'aime, je l'aime, même, je suis dingue de lui. Je pense à lui tout le temps, quand je me réveille le matin, quand je me couche le soir … Putain, Van, c'est épuisant. Je me ressemble plus. Je suis pas juste amoureuse, je suis en train de virer folle, et je suis heureuse mais … J'ai pas l'impression que c'est moi. J'ai pas l'impression que c'est mon bonheur. Y a vraiment un truc qui cloche chez moi, pas vrai ? Je passe des années à attendre mon âme-sœur et quand il est là je me plains.

— Ouais, y a un truc qui cloche. Mais chez tout le monde, tu sais. Le bonheur qui t'appartient pas, j'y comprends rien, je t'avoue. Mais c'est carrément normal d'avoir peur, OK ? Ça fait flipper, le destin. L'amour, aussi, à ce qui paraît.

— Tu crois ? Van, Van, merde … J'ai l'impression que tout va à une vitesse folle. Ça file comme une fusée et je peux rien faire. Je me sens naze. Je devrais juste profiter. Mais j'y arrive pas. Il m'a … Vanitas. Il m'a demandé de vivre avec lui. »

À ces mots, Xion éclata en sanglots. C'était trop d'un coup. Vanitas la serra plus fort contre lui, et dit simplement :

« Refuse. »

Xion se mit à pleurer de plus belle, presque à hurler en répétant 'Merci, merci'. Parce que Vanitas était le seul au monde à pouvoir lui dire ça, à pouvoir comprendre ça. Bien sûr qu'elle allait accepter de vivre avec Roxas, elle en mourait, elle en crevait d'envie. Mais elle avait besoin de ça, besoin de savoir que ça n'était pas la seule option, qu'elle avait le droit de dire non, que ça existait, que c'était possible. Elle avait besoin de se dire que son chemin n'était pas tout tracé, que faire ce qu'on attendait d'elle n'équivalait pas à se laisser faire par la vie. Que refuser aussi, ça serait une bonne solution. Quand elle eut fini de pleurer, ils discutèrent longtemps, de tout ce qui avait pu se passer depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, de tout, de rien, de ce que Vanitas allait faire, le lendemain, et ce genre de choses qui les éloignait un peu de ce qui était trop pénible, trop lourd. Juste, ensemble.

.

 _Send away, for a perfect world,_

 _One not simply, so absurd._

 _In these times of doing what you're told,_

 _Keep these feelings no one knows._

.

(1) : Oui, ceci est une référence à Laemia et son histoire d'Halloween Clairobscur. J'avais trop envie.

Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? C'est un des chapitres que j'ai eu le plus de mal à sortir, il me semble, sauf la dernière scène entre Vanitas et Xion que j'ai écrite au feeling et qui au final doit bien être ma préférée de ce chapitre. J'les aime, ces petiots.

Hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours super plaisir, et puis à très vite !


	6. 5 Ce que l'on dit et ce que l'on tait

Yo ! Ce chapitre est donc le dernier de la première et plus longue partie (les deux autres font quatre chapitres chacune et respectivement 18k et 20k mots) … mais ça veut pas du tout dire que les intrigues sont réglées. Enfin. Je vous laisse juger par vous-mêmes !

Merci à **Lae** , **Loir** , **Hylliy** , **Link** , **Ima** **Nonyme** et **Cœur** **de** **lune** pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

 **Xenos chronicles**

Partie 1 : Nothing else matters + 45

 _Chapitre 5 : Ce que l'on dit et ce que l'on tait_

.Novembre.

 _Whiskey Lullabies_ jouait tristement sur l'ordinateur de Xion comme elle remplissait ses premiers cartons. Le départ n'était pas pour tout de suite, elle voulait rester chez elle pour ses examens, au moins. Elle donnerait son préavis de départ à la fin du mois, et déménagerait pendant les vacances de Noël. Dans deux mois, elle habiterait avec Roxas. Elle avait hâte et peur à la fois. Mais elle ne pouvait pas reculer, et même, ne voulait pas reculer. Axel jouait distraitement avec un casse-tête en métal, assis à même le sol. Il était venu récupérer ce qu'elle lui avait emprunté et qu'elle ne savait pas où mettre, et s'était proposé pour l'aider un peu. Mais en fait, son organisation était tellement particulière qu'il ne faisait que des conneries. Alors il se contentait de squatter.

« Au fait, Xion …

— Hm ?

— Ton frère, il la cherche pas, son âme-sœur ? »

Déroutée par la question, Xion fit face à son ami, délaissant son carton de livres. Il ne la regardait pas, le casse-tête toujours insoluble dans ses mains.

« Tu devrais lui demander à lui.

— Il répond pas à mes messages.

— Alors c'est que ça ne te concerne pas.

— Il l'a pas encore trouvée, pas vrai ?

— Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

— Il me plaît. »

Xion eut une grimace de dégoût et balança un briquet qui traînait au visage de son ami.

« Arrête de jouer au con, et trouve ton propre âme-sœur si ça te turlupine tant.

— Et si c'était Vanitas, mon âme-sœur ? S'il avait dit les mots et qu'il m'évitait depuis et qu'on se plaisait mutuellement mais qu'il voulait pas l'admettre ?

— Pas possible. D'âme-sœur, il en a pas, OK ? Tu le taquines là-dessus une seule fois et tu te prends mon poing dans la tête. Toi, tu vas tomber amoureux, un jour, alors Vanitas, tu le touches pas. »

Axel écarquilla les yeux, sincèrement surpris. Il se sentait un peu bête, tout à coup. Il acquiesça mais ne dit rien, ne fit pas de promesse. C'était égoïste, mais il avait encore moins envie d'abandonner le brun. D'accord, il avait un tatouage et quelque part dans le monde il y avait sans doute un type qui attendait de le rencontrer, et peut-être même qui le cherchait. Mais c'était tellement loin. Ça n'avait pas de sens, pas de réalité, comparé à l'indécence des yeux jaunes, à l'intensité de ses hanches.

.

Vanitas regardait les bijoux d'un air sidéré. Il se sentait ébloui par tant de paillettes et de faux diamants. Il chercha des yeux un endroit avec des choses plus simples, plus discrètes et élégantes. Il avait toujours offert des livres à Xion à Noël, mais cette année, il avait envie de changer, en quelque sorte pour la féliciter d'avoir trouvé l'âme-sœur. Il soupira en voyant le prix de la paire de boucles d'oreille en argent. Il savait bien que ses intentions n'étaient pas si louables. Il ne voulait pas la féliciter, loin de là, il voulait qu'elle aie quelque chose, quelque chose à porter qu'il lui aurait offert et qui lui rappellerait toujours qu'il était là, dans sa vie, depuis bien plus longtemps que Roxas. Qu'à la base, c'était lui le plus important du monde. La vendeuse le regardait d'un œil suspicieux qui ne lui plaisait pas, il lui décocha un œil noir avant de quitter la boutique. Il n'y avait de toute façon rien ici d'exceptionnel.

Il descendit la rue commerçante en regardant les vitrines qui déjà portaient les couleurs de Noël. Ils n'étaient même pas encore en décembre. Mais c'était bien fait pour ceux qui comme lui n'avaient pas les moyens de tout acheter en un seul mois. Il repéra une boutique de vins qui pourrait plaire à son père, et une librairie qui semblait se spécialiser dans les ouvrages engagés, ce qui serait parfait pour sa mère. Il devrait sans doute offrir quelque chose à Sora et Kairi aussi, mais ça le soûlait de base. Ils s'en offraient déjà mutuellement bien assez. Il trouverait les cadeaux pour Naminé et Aqua en décembre, après tout, elles avaient des goûts assez simples. Il entra dans une énième bijouterie, orientée 'ethnique' et ce genre de choses. Ça plairait sans doute à Xion, comme endroit. Les murs sentaient l'encens et un instrument à cordes jouait un solo lent et légèrement grinçant dans les haut-parleurs. En à peine dix secondes, ils sut que c'était ici qu'il trouverait le cadeau de sa sœur. Il examina les bagues, puis les colliers et les bracelets. Il avait tout de même vraiment une préférence pour les boucles d'oreille, mais il savait que c'était personnel, et pas en rapport avec les goûts de Xion. Il finit par se décider pour un collier en argent avec un joli pendentif dont il ne comprenait pas le motif, et alla pour payer quand de petites créoles lui firent de l'œil. À un prix acceptable, en plus. Il ronchonna contre lui-même en se voyant les demander à la vendeuse, les deux dans un emballage séparé. Une pour elle, une pour lui.

.

Pitch grogna en déposant une escalope de poulet sur le comptoir qui séparait les cuisines de la salle. Vanitas ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis qu'ils s'étaient engueulés, à part pour commander. Il n'avait rien dit non plus mais mince, il n'était pas en tort. Vanitas n'avait pas à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Même s'ils s'étaient toujours tout dit ou presque jusque là, si Pitch disait stop il fallait que Vanitas arrête. Black grimaça à sa propre logique. Il savait que Vanitas n'était pas du genre à arrêter, à connaître les limites, et encore moins à s'excuser. Et d'eux deux, il était le plus âgé, supposément le plus mature, et il avait beau dire, son meilleur ami lui manquait. Il n'avait jamais été dérangé par la solitude, mais il se rendait compte à présent que c'était surtout parce qu'il savait que s'il en avait marre, il pourrait toujours demander la compagnie de Vanitas, qui ne la lui refusait jamais même s'il se plaignait d'être réveillé à sept heures du matin parce que l'autre s'ennuyait. Les insomnies étaient plus longues sans la possibilité de faire chier le plus jeune. Les blagues étaient moins drôles sans le rire tonitruant et cruel de Vanitas. Ils finissaient leur service à la même heure ce soir, et Black était bien décidé à faire le premier pas vers leur réconciliation, parce qu'à l'inverse de Vanitas il était parfois capable de mettre son orgueil de côté.

Il dut se presser pour se changer, comme Vanitas n'avait qu'à retirer son tablier et récupérer son sac. Il rattrapa le plus jeune comme ce dernier s'allumait une cigarette, la lueur de son briquet faisant briller ses yeux jaunes d'un éclat toxique.

« Nouvelle boucle d'oreille ? »

Vanitas sursauta, ne s'attendant sans doute pas à ce que son meilleur ami lui adresse la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black ?

— Toi. »

La cigarette du plus petit tomba de ses mains et Vanitas ne fit pas mine d'aller la ramasser, comme ses yeux s'écarquillaient avec une lumière que Pitch reconnaîtrait entre mille. Une part de lui savait que ça n'était as une bonne idée. Qu'ils étaient déjà assez dans leur merde chacun de leur côté pour en plus foutre la merde entre eux deux, que ça n'apporterait rien de bon. Mais il avait envie de pleurer, et à voir son meilleur ami comme ça, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau, il ne se retint pas. Il l'embrassa.

Le reste fut flou. Il y eut le contact du mur extérieur du bar dans son dos, les mains de Vanitas sur ses hanches et ça faisait tellement longtemps que Pitch n'avait eu personne, et le plus jeune était tellement doué à ça, tellement habitué. C'était même ce qu'il faisait de mieux, son plus grand talent, sa plus grande passion. Un instant, Pitch sentait le grondement du moteur de la moto entre ses jambes, et le vent dans ses cheveux, et celui d'après, c'était la chaleur brûlante de son meilleur ami au creux de ses reins et les doigts fins qui emmêlaient ses mèches brunes. C'était délicieux. Mais bientôt vint le soleil. La nausée. Ils n'avaient presque pas dormi, et Vanitas était assis sur le bord du lit, une cigarette brûlant entre ses doigts. Pitch avait envie de se jeter par la fenêtre. Il aurait dû être le responsable, d'eux deux. Cette histoire puait la merde. Et quand les yeux de Vanitas se tournèrent vers lui, ils le couvaient d'une affection cruelle.

« Vanitas. Je suis désolé.

— Ah. »

Le plus jeune détourna la tête d'un coup, Pitch vit sa mâchoire se serrer violemment.

« Je voulais pas –

— Je sais. Je sais que t'es pas amoureux de moi. Juste, le dis pas. S'te-plaît. »

Pitch se redressa sèchement, électrocuté. Il n'avait pas l'intention de parler de sentiments. Tout ça, ça n'était pas une histoire de sentiments, n'est-ce pas ? C'était juste l'histoire d'une connerie qui risquait de salir un peu leur amitié déjà abîmée. Rien de plus. Ça ne devait rien être de plus. Mais bien sûr que c'était plus. Il avait encore plus foiré qu'il ne pensait.

« Vanitas … T'es amoureux de moi ?

— Bravo, génie. Même Jack l'a remarqué, tu sais ? »

Black se tendit à la mention de son âme-sœur, mais souffla un bon coup. Ça n'était pas de lui dont il devait être question dans l'instant. Mais de Vanitas. L'éternel insensible, l'éternel cœur brisé. C'est de naissance, apparemment. Il tenta de poser la main sur l'épaule de Vanitas, mais fut rejeté aussi sec.

« Van … Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

— Rien. Me touche pas.

— Merde.

— Ouais. Merde.

— Je suis désolé.

— Arrête. Arrête de t'excuser, tu me soûles.

— Je voulais juste …

— Qu'on retourne comme avant, c'est ça ? Putain. OK. OK. Mais arrête, merde !

— De quoi ?

— Me regarde pas. »

Vanitas était autant à poil dehors que dedans, il la sentait pas cette histoire. Il savait, il savait que quand Pitch disait qu'il le voulait, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce genre de choses, que même s'il lui jurait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il serait toujours là ça ne serait qu'amicalement. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il sentait les yeux de son meilleur ami sur lui.

« Me regarde pas, putain ! »

Il espérait que Black s'était bien détourné, parce que la première larme était sortie, et elle appelait les suivantes pour ce qui promettait être une bonne chialade en règles. Il souffla un grand coup et inspira une bouffée de sa cigarette, tentant de maîtriser sa voix.

« Juste … M'embrasse plus jamais, OK ? Même si t'es seul et triste et en manque, Black, plus jamais tu fais ça. Sinon je crois que j'vais crever.

— OK. C'est promis. »

Vanitas acquiesça et essuya ses larmes, essayant de retenir celles qui commençaient à poindre de nouveau.

« Tu viens, à Noël ? »

Pitch n'avait aucune idée de comment il devait prendre cette question. De ce qu'il devrait répondre.

« Ma mère m'a demandé si tu voulais venir ou pas.

— Tu veux que je vienne ?

— T'es mon meilleur pote, abruti.

— Ouais. Cool. Dis-lui que je viendrai. Tu veux un café ?

— Non. Pitch, tu veux bien …

— Quoi ? Tout ce que tu veux. Croissants ? Chocolat chaud ? Pancakes ?

— … te barrer ? Là, c'est le moment où tu me laisses tranquille et où j'appelle Xion, tu vois ?

— Ah. Ouais. OK. Bien sûr. »

À peine sa cigarette finie, Vanitas en alluma une seconde. Il fixa le plafond en attendant d'entendre la porte claquer. Il ne voulait pas voir l'air dévasté et compatissant de Pitch. Il attrapa le téléphone. Trois bips.

« Allô ? Fais vite j'ai cours dans cinq minutes.

— …

— T'appelles juste pour me mettre en retard ? Sérieusement, y a quoi ?

— …

— Vanitas, tu soûles. Je raccroche.

— Xion …

— Je suis là dans dix minutes. »

.

 **Et sinon, ça va la vie ? Un Axel sauvage apparaît ! xo**

.

 **J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Zexion, pourquoi tu réponds plus ?**

 _C'est pas toi, c'est moi. Je suis désolé. J'étais pas dans une bonne période._

 **Dingue, tu réponds ! C'est pas une critique, hein. Je suis juste content. J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus me voir. Mais on est bien amis, hein ?**

 _Ouais._ _Amis._

 _._

« Tu viens boire un verre chez moi ? »

Vanitas alluma sa clope en regardant à demi Larxène, diablement provocante rien qu'à sa manière d'enfiler ses gants de cuir.

« Nan, je rentre.

— T'es pas sérieux ? Ça fait des plombes que tu viens plus. Même Zexion sort plus que toi ces derniers temps.

— Ouais, et bah ça le regarde, OK ? J'ai rendez-vous demain matin, t'façon.

— Un rendez-vous galant ? Diable, est-ce que notre Vanitas se serait soudain décidé à avoir une véritable relation ?

— J'ai rendez-vous chez le psy, abrutie. »

Larxène haussa brusquement les sourcils, surprise que le brun parle si naturellement de ce genre de choses.

« Je savais pas que tu voyais un psy. Mais je me disais bien qu'y avait un truc qui tournait pas rond chez toi.

— Dis pas d'la merde, si je vois un psy, c'est juste pour pas finir taré comme toi. Allez, je me tire.

— Ta moto est pas là ?

— En révision. À demain.

— Ouais. »

Essayant d'oublier le froid mordant, Vanitas enfonça les mains dans ses poches et s'engouffra dans la nuit. Le dernier métro était passé depuis belle lurette, et il était hors de question qu'il raque pour un taxi. Alors il était parti pour une bonne demi-heure de marche. Il regrettait de n'avoir pas pris son pull. Quand il arriva devant chez lui, la vibration de son téléphone lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il avait envie de tout, sauf que Larxène lui dise qu'il avait oublié quelque chose et qu'il devait venir le chercher. Prenant l'objet dans ses doigts glacés, il afficha le message.

 **T'es beau, quand tu marches dans la nuit. On dirait que la ville t'appartient. C'est carrément sexy.**

Ça aurait dû être glauque, ça aurait dû être malaisant. Mais Vanitas trouva ça flatteur. Il ne répondit pas pour autant et rentra chez lui. Quand il fut en haut, un nouveau message apparut.

 **Fais pas genre. Je t'ai vu sourire.**

.Décembre.

« Éteins ta clope et va mettre la table.

— Ça peut attendre cinq minutes, nan ?

— Sauf que dans cinq minutes, ton père aura tout fini. Allez, zou. »

Vanitas baissa les yeux un instant et tira sur sa cigarette avec une lenteur insolente. Astrig fronça les sourcils avant de s'asseoir avec lui sur le canapé, passa une main dans ses cheveux, pour le voir sans réelle surprise se détourner du geste. Elle s'alluma une cigarette et s'appuya du coude sur le dossier, faisant face à son fils.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Depuis que tu es là tu tires la gueule.

— C'est ma gueule normale.

— Tu me la fais pas à moi. T'es sorti de mon ventre et depuis chaque jour je veille sur toi. Alors joue pas au con.

— Je vais mettre la table.

— Tu fais chier à pas vouloir parler. Comment tu veux que je t'aide si tu dis rien ?

— Je veux pas que tu m'aides, peut-être ?

— Vanitas …

— Maman. Je veux gérer ça tout seul, OK ? Je pète pas la forme, j'avoue, mais une fois dans ta vie lâche moi les baskets et fais moi confiance, putain. »

Astrig secoua la tête en le regardant partir. Elle était constamment inquiète pour lui, et c'était normal, c'était cela, être une mère. Mais Xion, au moins, lui parlait. Elle détestait se sentir si impuissante. Ce soir déjà, Vanitas allait rentrer chez lui à nouveau, et peut-être même qu'elle ne le verrait plus jusqu'à Noël. Et pendant tout ce temps, il serait loin de ses yeux, douloureusement proche de son cœur. Quand elle le voyait retourner à sa solitude, elle avait parfois l'impression de l'envoyer au front. La vie est le champ de bataille le plus cruel qui soit. Éteignant à son tour sa cigarette, elle se leva. Si elle ne pouvait pas lui tirer les vers du nez, elle ferait tout pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là, disponible.

.

 **Y a une soirée chez moi ce soir. Viens.**

.

 **C'est limite vexant comment tu réponds pas. Je vais bouder !**

 _Bien, tu la fermeras peut-être enfin._

 **Aha ! Je savais bien que tu voulais pas que je boude !**

 _J'aurais pas dû répondre._

 **Mais si, mais si. Alors, quoi de neuf ?**

 **Bah voilà, tu réponds plus.**

 **Cherche pas, je vais pas bouder, je vais continuer à t'écrire.**

 **Jusqu'à ce que tu en aies marre.**

 **Je vais te harceler.**

 **Tu vas voir !**

.

C'était la troisième fois de la semaine qu'il se réveillait autre part que chez lui. Même pour lui, ça faisait beaucoup. Il avait mal à la tête en permanence et la musique des boîtes faisait vrombir sa tête même dans le silence de sa salle de bains. Il regardait son reflet d'un air peu amène, agressif. L'horloge lui indiquait qu'il devait partir maintenant s'il ne voulait pas être en retard. Il n'avait pas encore mangé, mais au moins, il avait pris une douche. Sortant de la salle d'eau, il jeta un regard mauvais à ses placards. De toute façon, il n'avait pas faim.

L'ambiance du bar avait changé, très légèrement, depuis cette nuit entre le rêve et le cauchemar. Les clients ne le remarquaient pas, mais ça avait le don d'agacer Larxène, qui claquait de la langue au moins huit fois par jour. Elle était devenue une pile électrique, prête à foudroyer quiconque l'aborderait avec des termes un peu moins que charmants. Alors forcément, que Vanitas arrive en retard, et aussi peu présentable, ça la fit exploser.

« Vanitas, je peux savoir ce que tu branles ? Ça fait dix minutes que je t'attends, t'étais où ? Et va te passer de l'eau sur la gueule, tu vas faire peur aux clients. Putain, mais qui m'a foutu un abruti pareil ? »

Vanitas fut tenté de lui rappeler qu'elle était chargée de l'embauche, mais il se sentait trop fatigué pour commencer une joute verbale. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et d'obéir, prêt à se noyer dans une foule inconnue et familière, population soûle des bars citadins. À minuit à peine, il se sentait lessivé. Il en avait encore pour deux heures, et les clients n'en finissaient pas d'arriver, mais aligner deux pas lui semblait difficile. Il prit une pause au comptoir, comme un autre serveur se chargeait de la salle.

« Vanitas, tu veux un burger ? »

Difficilement, le brun releva les yeux vers son meilleur ami, qui le regardait depuis les cuisines. C'était gênant, encore, mais Vanitas ne voulait pas pour autant qu'ils arrêtent de parler.

« Nan, nan, j'ai pas faim.

— Ça marche. Dis-moi quand tu veux. »

Il fit un faible sourire. Il avait bien vu, que Pitch avait eu envie d'insister, mais s'était retenu, et ne savait pas vraiment s'il en était content ou non. Il se contenta de secouer la tête et, avalant sa dernière gorgée de Coca, retourna en salle.

Quand il cassa son troisième verre de la soirée, vers une heure, Larxène lui tomba salement dessus. Il voyait les yeux de Pitch qui le suivaient toujours.

« Bon, Vanitas, arrête de faire de la merde. Rentre chez toi, et tu reviens que quand t'es opé. Prends rendez-vous chez ton psy, tire un coup, je m'en fous mais fais un truc. Tu peux pas rester comme ça. Allez, dégage. Si tu te pointes ici demain, et avec cette gueule de loup battu, je te ramène chez toi à coup de talons aiguille, clair ?

— Et si j'veux pas ?

— Si tu veux pas je te vire. »

Bien sûr que Larxène avait de l'autorité sur Vanitas, mais ça n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait besoin d'entendre, et surtout pas maintenant. Retirant son tablier, il fonça dans les vestiaires après avoir lancé :

« Bah vas-y, vire-moi, depuis le temps que t'en rêves. »

Pitch fit mine de le suivre, mais le regard noir de Larxène le ramena sur terre.

« Toi, je sais pas ce que t'as fait mais t'as intérêt à régler ça vite avec lui. Et nan, tu peux pas te barrer aussi, sinon je suis trop dans la merde. Elle est où, l'assiette mixte que je t'ai demandée y a cinq minutes ? Bouge-toi un peu. »

.

Une effervescence prodigieuse accompagnait la nuit, jeune encore, illuminée de toute part. Pitch était en grande conversation avec Zéla, qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis le Noël précédent. Il se sentait dans la famille de Vanitas chez lui, toujours. Ç'avait été embarrassant, la première fois qu'il les avait rencontrés. Il connaissait Astrig, Aris et Xion depuis plusieurs années déjà, comme il avait d'abord rencontré la sœur alors qu'ils avaient respectivement huit et cinq ans. Il ne se souvenait même plus de comment il en était venu à lui parler, alors qu'elle était si minuscule face à lui. C'était peut-être le regard calme qu'elle posait sur lui, le grand, ou alors cette surprenante ténacité qui l'empêchait d'avoir peur de lui.

Il se souvenait très bien en revanche que lorsqu'il était entré dans sa maison, un sale mioche sachant à peine aligner deux mots l'avait pris en grippe, voulant à tout prix jouer avec lui. Par le hasard des intérêts qui varient, divergent ou se rejoignent, il en était venu à passer de plus en plus de temps avec le frère, et de moins en moins avec la sœur. Il était toujours fourré chez eux, et il se rappelait – parce qu'on le lui avait raconté – que le jour de la mort de sa mère, quand l'assistante sociale était venue le chercher à l'école, c'était le numéro d'Astrig qu'il avait donné. C'était chez elle qu'il avait logé le temps de lui trouver une famille d'accueil, et Aris et elle lui avaient même proposé de l'adopter. C'était surréel, la quantité d'amour de ces deux-là. Il avait seize ans à l'époque, et son orgueil lui avait crié de refuser, de prendre son indépendance au plus vite. Il s'était montré froid envers les parents de Vanitas, presque méchant, pourtant ceux-ci lui avaient proposé le plus naturellement du monde de venir fêter Noël avec eux.

Il avait passé tout le dîner du réveillon à regarder des vidéos sur son téléphone, mais jamais ils n'avaient abandonné l'idée de lui parler, de le faire sortir de sa bulle. Même ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas avaient été gentils avec lui, pleins de pitié sans doute, mais surtout pleins d'une bienveillance qui avait fini par le toucher. C'était une véritable famille adoptive, quoi qu'en disent les papiers, et il avait beau voir Nouritsa, Xénos et toute la clique une fois par an, ils étaient toujours familiers, confortables. Comme Zéla se resservait une coupe de champagne, il laissa traîner son regard vers le sapin, où la génération des 'enfants' – qui avaient à présent entre vingt et trente ans – déballait encore quelques cadeaux.

Xion ouvrait justement son dernier paquet, un petit sachet de papier multicolore, d'où elle sortit un collier à la chaîne ouvragée, et dont Pitch ne pouvait discerner le pendentif. À cette vue, elle eut un grand sourire et alla embrasser la joue de son âme-sœur – un peu perdu au milieu de toute cette agitation, il fallait l'admettre – avant lui demander de le lui attacher autour du cou.

« Merci. Il est super.

— Hm ? C'est pas moi qui t'ai offert ça. »

Xion fronça les sourcils avant de se retourner vers Roxas, surprise. Qui d'autre, alors ? Personne de sa famille ne lui aurait offert de bijou, à part peut-être Vava, mais elle savait de source sûre que sa grand-mère avait choisi l'assortiment criard de vernis à ongles. Elle examina le sachet, y cherchant une signature ou quelque chose du genre, mais n'en tira rien d'autre qu'une petite créole qu'elle n'avait pas vue en premier lieu. Cette boucle lui disait quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler quoi. Vanitas, qui observait la scène de loin, attendit que sa sœur tourne les yeux vers lui pour rajuster une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, laissant un éclat argenté scintiller un moment. Il vit du coin de l'œil Xion secouer la tête avant de venir à sa rencontre, souriante et lumineuse comme jamais.

« Toi ? Si on m'avait dit un jour que toi tu m'offrirais un bijou, je n'y aurais jamais cru. »

Vanitas répondit de son sourire habituelle, rictus satisfait, et d'un haussement d'épaule détaché.

« Bah quoi ? T'es pas contente ?

— Bah si, abruti ! Merci Vanichou ! »

Si Vanitas avait voulu s'indigner du surnom horriblement laid, sa plainte fut étouffée comme sa sœur le prenait dans ses bras, tentant visiblement d'attenter à sa vie. Il se dégagea brusquement, souriant malgré lui.

« Mais lâche-moi, putain, tu vas finir par me tuer. »

Ignorant les protestations continues de son jeune frère, Xion l'attrapa à nouveau pour le serrer plus fort encore. Elle voulait profiter au maximum. Le lendemain, sans doute avant même que son frère ne soit levé, elle prendrait la voiture pour aller fêter Noël dans la famille de Roxas, qui s'était pour la première fois séparé de son jumeau à Noël. Elle s'était sentie égoïste de lui imposer ça, même si elle avait dit qu'il n'était pas obligé de venir. Ils devaient tous les deux faire des sacrifices de leur côté, apparemment.

.

« C'est dingue, de voir cette maison silencieuse. »

Vanitas reposa son verre de vin au sol. Il n'y voyait plus très bien, et la voix de son ami lui semblait lointaine. Peut-être aussi était-ce dû à ce qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue depuis que Larxène l'avait mis en congés forcés.

« C'est la nuit, en même temps.

— Ça me fait toujours un choc, ce moment où les gens vont se coucher, et soudain, plus un bruit. Pas à toi ? »

Vanitas passa le doigt sur les bords de son verre, tentant de le faire chanter, sans succès. C'était comme de rentrer chez lui après une grosse soirée. Pas si inhabituel. Il se dit que son silence pourrait être mal pris, que Pitch allait croire qu'il avait encore du mal. Il n'avait juste pas envie de parler, là. Bavasser toute la soirée l'avait épuisé, et sa voix était sèche. Il but une gorgée dans son verre.

« Je roule un joint ? »

Black darda ses yeux sur lui, cherchant à déterminer si la défonce était pour Vanitas un moyen d'échapper à la conversation ou bien un genre de calumet de la paix.

« Oui. Volontiers. »

Vanitas éclata de rire en secouant la tête, et quand il releva les yeux vers son meilleur ami, ils avaient à nouveau leur éclat joueur, moqueur, habituel. C'était bon, putain.

« 'Volontiers' ? T'es pas fini, gars, t'es pas fini. »

Et juste comme ça, quelques petits mots faciles, un peu de tabac et un peu d'herbe à deux, ils faisaient leur premier vrai pas pour redevenir comme avant. Ou plutôt, pour aller de l'avant, vers un futur qu'ils espéraient meilleur, plus solide encore. Inébranlable.

.

« Mes livres vont pas tous rentrer. »

Roxas tordit la bouche dans une grimace embêtée. Son appartement était grand, mais Xion avait de quoi remplir une bibliothèque municipale avec sa collection personnelle. C'était une chose qui lui plaisait chez elle, mais là, dans l'instant, ça posait problème. Il la prit par la hanche et posa le menton dans le creux du cou pâle. Xion sentait bon, le thé trop infusé, le tabac et les herbes séchées. Son shampoing aux fleurs, déjà, avait trouvé sa place dans la salle de bains, sur le rebord de la baignoire où Roxas espérait qu'ils passeraient parfois des heures à jouer avec l'eau, à s'embrasser. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière pour regarder le plafond, et il sentit les mèches brunes lui effleurer la joue au passage. Il la fit tourner dans un faux pas de danse juste pour l'avoir face à lui, et pouvoir l'embrasser, doucement en premier lieu. Le soleil de décembre brillait au travers des nuages, et quelques oiseaux peu frileux chantaient à la fenêtre. C'était une belle journée pour commencer à vivre ensemble, sans doute.

.

 _So close, no matter how far,_

 _Couldn't be much more from the heart,_

 _Forever trusting who we are,_

 _And nothing else matters._

.

Voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? La prochaine partie sera sur une chanson de Bright Eyes trop chouette. Le chapitre 6 est un peu court mais je l'aime bien quand même. Je le posterai samedi ou dimanche, donc à très vite ! Et hésitez pas à commentaire, à me faire part de vos suppositions et autres, ça fait toujours ultra plaisir !


	7. 6 Tattooless

Yo !

Oui, j'ai royalement sauté janvier et février, j'avais la flemme d'écrire le nouvel an (y a trop de fêtes dans cette fic, et moi j'en fais presque jamais alors forcément y a un moment ça bloque) et puis la Saint Valentin aurait rien apporté à l'histoire. Alors nous voilà en mars. Parce que là, au moins, il se passe un truc. Aussi, ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, mais de base je m'étais dit entre 3k et 4k donc c'est ça qui devrait être la longueur normale.

Merci à **Laemia** , **Leptitloir** , **Hylliy** , **Ima** **Nonyme** et **Linklecreusois** pour leurs commentaires !

Bonne lecture !

 **Xenos chronicles**

Partie 2 : A perfect sonnet

 _Chapitre 6 : Tattooless_

.Mars.

.

« Quel couple de niais. »

Vanitas sirotait son troisième verre de vin du déjeuner et n'avait de cesse de se plaindre de la mièvrerie écœurante de cette journée. Sora et Kairi se regardaient comme les imbéciles heureux qu'ils étaient, et tout le monde semblait trouver ça merveilleux, magnifique, louable, en somme, et ils ne se gênaient pas pour les louer, justement. Et pour couronner le tout, un sublime soleil enchantait l'assemblée, et puis il ne faisait même pas froid. Si encore une personne faisait l'éloge de cette journée ou de quoi que ce soit qui s'y rapportait, Vanitas allait commettre un meurtre.

« Ils sont plutôt beaux, non ? »

Il se retourna d'un bond, quittant l'arbre auquel il était adossé, ayant vainement espéré échapper ainsi aux invités du mariage, si prompts à s'enivrer de guimauve. Face à lui, un type qu'il ne connaissait même pas, plus grand que lui et les yeux bouffis de fierté. Il avait le même regard que Zéla et Xenos – et que les parents de Sora dont Vanitas avait de toute façon oublié le nom – et ça rendait une figure dérangeante.

« D'où tu me causes ?

— Ça fait un bail, non ? »

Vanitas pencha la tête sur le côté. Un bail que quoi ? L'autre rit sa circonspection avec un rire avant de lui proposer une cigarette, que Vanitas accepta sans refuser.

« Je suis vexé, tout de même, Vanitâche (1). »

Vanitas s'étouffa avec sa fumée. Ce nom lui rappelait trop de souvenirs horribles. Il jeta un regard incrédule à l'autre.

« Ricouille (2) ?

— En personne. »

À cette réplique, Riku balaya ses longues mèches argentées d'un revers de main comme s'il se croyait dans une pub pour du shampoing. Riku et Vanitas avaient derrière eux un long passif de détestation et de crasses interposées. Enfin, un long passif. Quelque chose comme trois semaines, treize ans plus tôt. À l'époque, pour Vanitas, c'était l'éternité. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis mais il avait gardé de cet été chez ses cousins un souvenir amer et agressif. Pourtant, l'image de son Némésis à durée déterminée ne lui inspirait pas tant de haine qu'il aurait cru.

« T'as pas changé.

— Bien sûr que si. Sinon tu m'aurais reconnu.

— Je me disais que cet air abruti me disait quelque chose, sans parvenir à remettre le doigt dessus. Là, c'est évident. Y a que toi pour avoir l'air aussi con.

— Toi, t'as pas changé. Tu parles toujours comme la cuvette d'une toilette publique.

— Et ta mère ?

— Elle va beaucoup mieux depuis qu'elle a oublié ton visage. »

Vanitas eut un rire sec avant de faire le tour de l'assemblée du regard.

« T'es venu seul, Ricouille ? Avoue, tu as espéré, jusqu'à vos dix-huit ans, que ça soit toi l'âme-sœur de Kairi.

— Quoi ? T'es horrible. J'aurais préféré être celui de Sora, et de loin. »

Vanitas haussa un sourcil circonspect. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Riku-homme-parfait serait de ce bord-là.

« Et toi ? Pas d'âme-sœur qui aie voulu de toi ? Tu l'as rencontrée et elle a plus jamais voulu te voir. »

À ces mots, Vanitas prit un air sombre et baissa la tête, inspirant dans son tube à cancer. Riku s'alarma immédiatement, posant une main sur son épaule, qui fut bien entendu repoussée.

« Ouais, à peu près … »

Riku passa la main dans ses cheveux, l'air de se traiter mentalement de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables.

« Vanitas, je suis désolé, je savais pas … Ça doit pas être facile, pour toi, les mariages, vraiment … »

Le plus âgé contemplait sérieusement l'idée de demander à se faire couper les cordes vocales en voyant Vanitas sangloter. Les sanglots enflèrent, enflèrent lourdement, jusqu'à se transformer en un rire tonitruant. Il y eut bien vingt secondes où Riku fixa le spectacle, déphasé, avant que Vanitas ne lui mette une grande tape dans le dos et lui tire la langue, enfin calmé.

« Je déconne, putain, t'es toujours aussi crédule, c'est impressionnant ! À ce niveau c'est du talent ! Nan, en vrai, j'ai pas d'âme-sœur.

— Ah.

— Me dis pas que t'es désolé. C'est chiant.

— Je sais. J'en ai pas non plus. »

Vanitas nota l'information quelque part dans sa tête, comme un mémo pour plus tard. Pour quoi plus tard, il ne savait pas encore.

.

Vanitas était soûl. C'était de toute façon nécessaire pour supporter sa famille, et cette dernière avait fini par considérer l'ébriété comme son état naturel. Il avait failli se battre avec un autre invité qui avait eu le malheur de prendre la dernière tartelette à la framboise, il avait mis des araignées dans les verres de cinq enfants dont trois s'étaient mis à pleurer, et pour arrêter les dégâts sa sœur l'avait emmené dans le parc associé au petit manoir loué pour l'occasion et l'avait planté là en voyant qu'elle ne pourrait rien tirer de lui. Légèrement ivre également, elle avait tenté de l'attacher à un banc avec son foulard, mais le nœud s'était défait en quelques secondes à peine, et s'était donc contentée de lui lancer un regard d'avertissement qui n'aurait aucune répercussion sur la potentielle culpabilité de Vanitas à accomplir le mal. Cependant, il n'avait pas bougé, trop occupé à compter tous les nuages à la forme plus ou moins phallique. C'était une activité passionnante. Sauf qu'avec l'obscurité qui arrivait, il voyait de moins en moins bien. À la vérité, il ne savait même plus dans quelle direction il devait aller s'il voulait rejoindre la cérémonie, et ça lui allait très bien. Ça ferait les pieds à Xion, de s'inquiéter, tiens.

« Ta sœur te cherche partout. »

Déjà ? Il devait regarder les nuages depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne pensait.

« C'est elle qui m'a amené ici, j'ai à peine bougé.

— À peine bougé ? Ça fait une demi-heure que je marche dans le même direction. »

Le parc était grand, alors. Pourtant, le paysage ne changeait pas, les arbres étaient semblables. Ennuyant.

« Tu as marché une demi-heure pour me retrouver ? Je suis flatté. Tu es venu me chercher pour fuir la fête ou parce que t'avais envie de tirer un coup avec moi ?

— T'es con. Allez, on bouge. Je préviens Xion. »

Vanitas se releva, se rendant tout à coup compte qu'il était assis dans l'herbe humide. Il avait le cul gelé, tiens. Il suivit Riku sans un mot, motivé par la perspective d'un lit et d'une couette. Et peut-être d'une dernière coupe de champagne. La promenade passa comme un coup de vent, et Vanitas eut l'impression d'avoir été téléporté du parc à sa chambre. Il eut l'agréable surprise de trouver dans celle-ci un réfrigérateur avec une microscopique bouteille de champagne, prévue pour les buveurs solitaires comme lui. Il but au goulot avant de s'affaler dans les draps propres, satisfait. Une corvée de faite.

.

Le réveil sonna sans que Vanitas l'aie programmé, et il maudit sa sœur dès qu'il eut regagné un semblant de conscience. Il détestait les petit-déjeuners en famille, cordialement, mais il savait qu'il n'avait à présent plus aucune excuse pour louper celui-ci. Xion avait posé son téléphone, coupable malfaisant de l'alarme, à l'autre bout de la chance, et elle savait qu'une fois que Vanitas avait quitté le lit, il lui était presque impossible de se rendormir. Il allait donc devoir supporter les claquements de voix et les rires tonitruants des lève-tôt dissous dans sa tasse de café. Il grogna en rajustant sa chemise. Elle était toute froissée de sa nuit, mais il n'avait de toute façon rien de plus présentable à enfiler.

Le restaurant du manoir était bruyant, comme il s'en était douté, et les enfants couraient autour de la table en renversant leur chocolat chaud. Par réflexe, Vanitas alluma une cigarette en servant son café, mais une tape sur la tête le rappela à l'ordre.

« Va dehors pour fumer. »

Il grogna en tirant une latte de sa cigarette, qui lui fut arrachée des mains. Il vit Xion marcher jusqu'à la grande porte et la suivit sans conviction. Une fois dehors, on lui rendit son bien. Il s'assit sur les marches, serrant ses jambes. Il faisait beau, mais la matinée était fraîche. Il ouvrit la bouche pour engager la conversation avec sa sœur, mais la vit tourner des talons.

« Tu t'en vas ?

— Je vais réveiller Roxas. C'est dingue comme il a le sommeil lourd. »

Sans même lui claquer une bise sur la joue, elle disparut. La porte se rouvrit aussitôt et Vanitas sourit. Il savait bien que sa sœur ne le quitterait pas sans au moins lui dire bonjour.

« Salut. »

Mais ça n'était pas la voix de Xion. Il fronça le nez, déçu, et marmonna une salutation peu claire.

« Tu broies du noir de si bon matin ? »

À côté de lui, Riku s'assit. Vanitas sentait son regard sur lui.

« Je broie pas du noir, j'évite la foule. Mais ma clope est presque finie et j'ai pas d'excuse pour remonter. Fais chier.

— T'as qu'à venir dans ma chambre. »

C'était innocent, sans doute, mais Vanitas ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air carnivore. Il jeta un regard oblique à Riku, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pas dans ce sens là, abruti.

— Et pourquoi pas ? »

Riku eut un mouvement de recul et fixa Vanitas, ne sachant s'il était sérieux ou non. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il en avait envie, aussi, ou peut-être juste parce que Vanitas lui faisait pitié avec sa mine de chien abandonné. Mais il accepta, implicitement.

 _._ Avril.

« Poisson d'avril ! »

Zexion n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il était supposé prendre ça. Il s'était levé une heure plus tôt, s'était préparé à passer la journée à lire, et tout à coup, un Demyx apparaissait devant sa porte, comme si de rien.

« Haha, surpris, hein ? »

Zexion se massa le crâne en poussant la porte pour laisser son âme-sœur entrer. C'était tellement le genre de Demyx, de débarquer sans prévenir, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y attendre.

« Wah, c'est super bien rangé, la vache !

— C'était bien rangé la dernière fois que tu es venu aussi, imbécile. »

Demyx tourna la tête vers lui avec un sourire ballot, avant de faire le tour de l'appartement. Il n'y avait que deux pièces, un salon avec cuisine américaine et la chambre. Les murs étaient presque tous recouverts d'étagères remplies de livres, ce qui donnait à l'appartement l'allure et l'odeur d'une bibliothèque. La première fois que Demyx était entré, il avait été surpris, en demandant d'un air abasourdi combien il pouvait bien y avoir de livres là-dedans, d'entendre Zexion lui répondre aussi sec « Huit-cent trente deux, neuf-cent cinq en comptant les bandes dessinées. Mais je ne les ai pas encore tous lus. ». À la vérité, Zexion avait même, tout en bas d'une des bibliothèques du salon, deux énormes classeurs contenant les fiches de chacun de ses livres, qu'il remettait régulièrement à jour – il fallait dire qu'il achetait au moins quinze livres par mois, et en lisait parfois plus encore, s'il ne revoyait pas son classement toutes les semaines, il serait vite dépassé.

« Oui mais je croyais que tu avais rangé exprès. Même ta chambre est rangée ! Ah ! Non, j'ai trouvé du bordel ! La pile de livre était pas là la dernière fois ! »

Rejoignant Demyx dans la chambre, Zexion put en effet voir la dite pile, seul élément pas encore rangé.

« Je les ai achetés hier.

— Mais il y en a au moins dix !

— Ah, tant que j'y pense. Tu avais bien aimé _La prière d'Audubon_ , non ?

— Tu déconnes ? C'était génial !

— La librairie où j'étais hier avait _Pierrot-la-Gravité_ en stock. C'est du même auteur. Tiens.

— Mais tu l'as pas encore lu, et je vais mettre des plombes, moi !

— Prends-le, j'en ai d'autres à lire. Et puis ça te motivera à lire tous les jours.

— J'essaierai, mais ne te fais pas trop d'espoir non plus. Ah, j'ai ramené des croissants. Tu as déjà petit-déjeuné ?

— Oui. »

Demyx eut une moue déçue qui fendit le cœur de Zexion. Le bleuté soupira en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Je fais du café.

— Ouais !

— Le lait est au frigo et le sucre dans le placard du haut. »

Demyx acquiesça et se mit au travail. Le petit-déjeuner avait toujours été son repas préféré, celui qu'il aimait le plus partager. Fait qui s'avérait compliqué pour l'éternel lève-tard qu'il était. Alors forcément, il était heureux de pouvoir prendre café et croissants avec Zexion.

Parfois, cela l'étonnait lui-même, à quel point ils étaient devenus proches. En fait, il se sidérait de la patience que Zexion pouvait avoir à son égard. De ce qu'on lui avait dit, Demyx se savait difficile à supporter, perpétuellement excité et trop bruyant. Il avait craint, quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, que Zexion ne soit révulsé par ça. Le bleuté était après tout l'exact inverse de lui, calme, mesuré et introverti. Pourtant, il n'y avait jamais eu de malaise entre eux, et ils se complétaient au final assez bien. Il arrivait, parfois, que Zexion aie une période où il se montre distant, mais c'était rare, et ce devait être dans son caractère. Aucune discorde, aucune mésentente entre eux. Et ils allaient petit-déjeuner ensemble.

Demyx dressa la table, farfouillant dans l'appartement pour trouver une nappe, de jolies tasses et des sets de table. Il sortit le jus d'orange, le lait, le sucre et le miel. L'odeur du café s'élevait doucement, chaude, et c'était le genre d'attention que Demyx appréciait particulièrement. Il savait bien que Zexion préférait le thé.

.

« Il est où ton cendrier ? »

Vanitas releva mollement la tête de son oreiller pour regarder son meilleur ami, légèrement perdu dans le brouhaha ambiant.

« Sur la table de chevet.

— Bah non.

— Alors par terre, à côté.

— En effet. »

Vanitas se retourna sur le dos, fixant le plafond. Il fit signe à Pitch de lui donner une cigarette et sourit en le sentant la lui allumer. Ça ne lui faisait définitivement plus rien. Depuis Noël, ils avaient recommencé à se voir, comme avant, et peu à peu, Vanitas avait vu ses sentiments pour Black disparaître. À présent, il était plus serein. Il sentait qu'il resterait toujours en lui une trace, un reste de l'amour qu'il avait un jour éprouvé pour son meilleur ami, mais ça ne le torturait plus. Son psy disait que c'était peut-être grâce à Riku, qu'il avait revu plusieurs fois, mais il ne le croyait pas vraiment. Riku était un plan cul comme un autre, juste plus régulier.

« Au fait, ça fait un sacré temps qu'Axel est pas venu au bar, non ? Il n'avait de cesse de venir, tout l'hiver.

— Hm ? Il est allé bosser dans le Sud quelques mois. »

Pitch acquiesça simplement. Axel était parti dans le sud, et c'était un indicible soulagement pour Vanitas. Il avait déjà assez de mal à gérer le flux continu de messages que lui envoyait le roux – d'où il savait ce qu'il savait – mais sa présence au bar était un peu plus que de trop.

« Mince. Je lui avait prêté un CD, j'aurais bien voulu qu'il me le rende.

— T'as fait pote avec lui ?

— Comme tu lui fous des vents à chaque fois on a pas mal parlé. Il s'intéresse beaucoup à toi.

— Je sais. Il soûle.

— Tu veux qu'on le mette sur la liste noire ?

— Pas con. Quand il t'aura rendu ton CD, on fera ça. »

 _._ Mai.

« Nouna ? »

La vieille femme jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte, abandonnant sa partie de Solitaire pour aller ouvrir.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, ma petite Xion ?

— Je voulais te voir.

— Allez, entre, j'ai fait du café. Théos ! Théos, mon amour, tu voudrais nous installer la petite table dehors !

— Dans une minute ! »

Nouritsa, satisfaite, darda à nouveau ses yeux perçants sur sa petite-fille, qui laissait traîner ses doigts sur les vieux meubles en bois. Elle adorait l'odeur de cette maison.

« Allez, parle, ma petite. Je sais que tu as quelque chose à me demander. Je suis née sept jours avant les muses, ne l'oublie pas.

— Comment oublier, Nouna, tu le dis tout le temps. C'est vrai, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Est-ce qu'on peut prendre un café d'abord ? Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été dans le jardin.

— Bien sûr. Je suis contente que tu sois là. On ne se voit pas assez, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, je sais bien que tu es très occupée. D'ailleurs, si tu vois ton frère, dis-lui de venir me rendre visite bientôt. Ce vaurien ne donne même pas signe de vie. Dis-lui aussi que l'amélanchier est en fleur. C'était son arbre préféré, quand il était petit.

— Je lui dirai.

— Tu as une petite mine. Est-ce que tu manges bien, chez toi ? Je dois bien avoir un reste de tarte au chocolat. Qu'est-ce que tu fais plantée là ? Va, va t'asseoir. J'ai mal à la tête …

— Tu veux que je demande tes cachets à Théos ?

— Laisse, ils sont dans mon sac. Va t'asseoir, j'ai dit. »

Xion sourit, amenant le sac de sa grand-mère avec elle. Cette maison avait toujours le goût de l'enfance et elle sentait qu'ici, elle aurait toujours le droit d'être une petite fille. Elle s'installa sur la petite table que Théos venait de sortir, et l'embrassa doucement. Il avait beau se faire vieux, ses bras étaient toujours aussi forts et chauds. Elle lui proposa de boire un café avec elles, mais son grand-père argua que Nouritsa avait prédit entre elles une conversation de femmes. Elle le laissa s'envoler en riant, et accueillit sa grand-mère, venue elle aussi s'asseoir. Nouritsa servit deux tasses de café, deux parts de tarte, et posa cendrier et briquet sur la table.

« Dis-moi, comment vas-tu, Xion ?

— Bien. Très bien. Je suis un peu fatiguée, mais ça va. Les examens approchent.

— Et avec eux, les vacances. Tu es une fille intelligente, je sais que tu vas y arriver. Tu sais ce que tu vas faire l'année prochaine ?

— Pas vraiment.

— Tu avais prévu de partir à l'étranger, c'est ça ?

— Oui. Mais avec Roxas … Je ne veux pas dire par là qu'il m'en empêcherait ou quoi que ce soit. Mais même à moi, ça me ferait étrange de le quitter si longtemps, juste après l'avoir trouvé. Tu vois ?

— Je vois très bien. N'oublie jamais que c'est ton choix. Tu sais, quand j'ai rencontré ton grand-père, j'étais en voyage à l'autre bout du pays. Je l'ai rencontré la veille de mon départ, dans une guinguette où ils passaient du jazz et un peu de rock. Je n'en ai pas cru mes oreilles. On a passé la soirée ensemble. Je n'ai pas osé lui dire que je partais le lendemain, alors j'ai juste glissé mon adresse dans son porte-feuille. J'ai regardé ma boîte aux lettres tous les matins pendant des semaines quand je suis rentrée. Quand j'ai enfin reçu un courrier de sa part, il était assez en colère que je ne l'aie pas prévenu. Il disait m'avoir attendu tous les soirs à la guinguette, et qu'il avait eu peur de ne jamais plus me revoir. Après ça, on s'est écrit pendant presque six mois avant de se revoir. Et ça ne nous a jamais empêchés de nous aimer.

— Tu ne m'avais jamais raconté cette histoire.

— Oh ! C'est normal. Nous, les vieilles personnes, nous avons beaucoup vécu, beaucoup à raconter, mais il nous plaît toujours d'écouter les plus jeunes. Vous avez plus besoin d'oreilles attentives que nous.

— C'est pas vrai. Vava adore raconter ses histoires.

— Oui, mais Vava, c'est différent. Elle parle trop. Et puis elle raconte toujours les mêmes histoires.

— Comme celle où son mari a tiré sur le mur à côté du poissonnier parce qu'il lui avait fait payer trop cher ! Je me souviens. Et celle où Papa a volé son alcool. Où quand il a coupé son jean neuf pour en faire un short.

— Des histoires stupides mais divertissantes, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu n'aimes pas Vava ?

— Ça n'est pas une question de l'aimer ou de ne pas l'aimer. Si je devais choisir, je dirais que je l'aime. Elle a beaucoup de bons côtés. Elle est très généreuse, par exemple, et honnête.

— Mais ?

— Mais elle est très désagréable et j'ai souvent envie qu'elle se taise. »

Xion éclata de rire face à l'honnêteté de sa grand-mère. Vava n'était sans doute pas la femme la plus facile à vivre de l'univers, avec ses manies de commère et sa voix criarde. Buvant la dernière gorgée de sa tasse de café, Xion la retourna sur la soucoupe.

« Nouna … Tu veux bien me lire le marc ?

— Bien sûr. »

Nouritsa se saisit de la tasse retournée et de la soucoupe et fit des gestes que Xion ne comprit pas. La jeune femme se triturait les mains, et finit par allumer une cigarette pour cesser de gigoter. Elle savait que ça pouvait gêner la concentration de sa grand-mère. Finalement, Nouritsa reposa la coupelle en souriant.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

— Que tu seras heureuse.

— C'est tout ? Rien sur mon âme-sœur ?

— Rien. Avec ou sans on tatouage, tu seras heureuse. C'est tout. »

.

 _I believe that lovers should be chained together,_

 _And thrown into a fire with their songs and letters,_

 _And left there to burn,_

 _Left there to burn in their arrogance._

.

(1) : Crédits à … AsterRealm, je crois ? Je sais plus. Désolée. C'était un truc avec Ventruffe et Vanitâche, et c'était très drôle.

(2) : Crédits à Isthun, auteur de la saga MP3 Kingdom Paf.

Aussi, vous avez remarqué ? En quatre chapitres, Vanitas se tape quatre personnages différents. J'ai même pas fait exprès. Mais ça me fait rire. Voilà. Information inutile. Review ?


	8. 7 Pourquoi pas ?

Et voici la suite ! Merci à Loir, Coeur de lune, Laemia, Hylliy et Ime Nonyme pour leurs commentaires sous le chapitre précédent !

Mon ordi plante à mort, ça fait genre une heure et demie que j'essaie de poster. Inch'allah ça va marcher.

Bonne lecture !

 **Xenos chronicles**

Partie 2 : A perfect sonnet

 _Chapitre 7 : Pourquoi pas ?_

.Mai.

« Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous servez des White Russians ? »

Larxène eut un immense bug. Elle avait préparé sa phrase, pourtant. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait répondre, ce qu'elle voulait savoir encré sur la peau de l'autre. Mais son esprit se vidait et elle dit simplement :

« Sérieusement, _rose_? Mon âme-sœur a les cheveux roses ? »

Le type en face d'elle eut l'air tout aussi choqué. Elle se reprit en premier, sortant de sous le comptoir une bouteille de vodka.

« Vanitas, apporte-moi le lait ! »

Le dit Vanitas savourant présentement sa pause méritée, la regarda d'un sale œil.

« Tu peux pas bouger ton derche toi-même ? Et puis qui boit du lait passé vingt-deux heures ? »

Larxène pinça les lèvres sans répondre et le brun eut tout le temps de l'examiner en passant derrière le comptoir, sortant malgré tout une bouteille de lait du réfrigérateur.

« Nan, je crois que je sais qui boit du putain de lait passé vingt-deux heures en fait. Alors c'est toi ? Foutre, je t'imaginais pas comme ça. En tout cas bonhomme, toutes mes condoléances, moi-même j'aurais pas kiffé me retrouver attaché à cette tarée pour le reste de ma foutue –

— Vanitas tu fermes ta grande gueule _illico presto_ où je vire Axel de la liste noire, et je l'invite.

— Tout doux minou. Je suis en pause et je t'apporte ton lait, tu pourrais dire merci.

— Et moi je suis en train de rencontrer mon âme-sœur, tu pourrais te mêler de ton cul. »

Vanitas allait répliquer, mais fut interrompu par un rire … charmant. Assez proche du gloussement, à demi retenu, le rire semblait assez noble. Les deux compères se retournèrent vers l'énergumène aux cheveux roses, qui les regardait avec une légère malice dans les yeux.

« Excusez-moi. Je ne pensais pas à me moquer. Vraiment. Je me disais simplement qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'avec vous je m'ennuie jamais. Puis-je au moins savoir votre nom ?

— Bah i' cause bien ton Jules.

— Vanitas, va jouer à la marelle au bord d'une falaise. »

Roulant des yeux, Vanitas finit par abdiquer et continua sa pause, la rallongeant même du temps que Larxène venait de lui voler.

« Pardon pour lui. Je m'appelle Larxène et … je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer, non ?

— Oh, bien entendu ! Je n'ai juste pas vraiment l'habitude, c'est … Oh, mais je suis malpoli ! Je m'appelle Marluxia, enchanté. Donc, vous … Tu travailles ici ?

— Oui. Je suis la gérante. Une seconde, on m'appelle. Voilà ton White Russian. »

Larxène s'enfuit un moment, servant deux bières et un Coca Cola. Elle ne se l'était pas figuré comme ça. Il était plutôt beau, sans doute, mais son langage et ses manières contrastaient avec sa carrure forte. Il avait l'air de venir de la haute société. Elle aurait cru tomber sur quelqu'un … plus semblable à elle, alors qu'il lui apparaissait éminemment différent. Elle revint vers lui et s'accouda au bar, se permettant de se préparer elle-même un Ti punch.

« Larxène … Si je peux me permettre, c'est le meilleur White Russian que j'aie jamais bu.

— Vrai ? Je me suis vachement entraînée, comme je savais que mon âme-sœur commanderait ça. Ceci dit, j'ai du mal à juger, comme j'aime pas la vodka. Dingue. Tu es mon âme-sœur. Pardon, je réalise pas vraiment.

— Moi non plus, je dois avouer. Je n'aurais jamais cru rencontrer mon âme-sœur … dans ce genre d'endroit. »

Larxène fronça les sourcils, prenant immédiatement l'offensive.

« Quoi, ce genre d'endroit ? Tu trouves mon bar miteux ?

— Non, non, ça n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! Simplement … Je ne fréquente pas beaucoup les bars.

— Plutôt les soirées huppées, c'est ça ? Le carré VIP des boîtes et les cocktails autour d'une piscine.

— Je fais si riche que ça ?

— Ouaip. Tu l'es ?

— Intéressée par mon argent en premier lieu ?

— Curieuse, plutôt. Toi, tu me vois directement dans mon environnement naturel. Moi, je sais rien de toi. T'as l'air friqué, tu causes comme un noble, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans mon trou à rat ? »

Marluxia sembla hésiter un moment avant de dire :

« En fait, je viens de me faire plaquer. »

Il avait un peu peur, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de celles qui se privaient de tout avant l'âme-sœur. Elle eut un sourire en coin, et il sut qu'il avait bien fait de le lui dire.

« Bah je tombe bien alors. Je crois pas qu'on va tomber amoureux tout de suite, toi et moi, mais on peut commencer par être amis, vrai ? Je suis une très bonne oreille pour les chagrins, crois-moi, j'en vois passer tous les jours. Et comme t'es mon âme-sœur, ce soir, tu bois à l'œil ! »

Marluxia acquiesça, heureux que les choses se présentent si simplement. Cette soirée ne serait pas aussi angoissante qu'il aurait cru.

.

« Vanitas … Je peux te poser une question ? »

C'était une fin d'après-midi habituelle. Vanitas ne travaillait pas ce soir, alors il en avait profité pour proposer à Riku de se voir. Il faisait de moins en moins clair dehors, mais c'était plus la faute des nuages qui avançaient lourdement que du soleil qui déclinait. Le brun lança _Well, Hell_ de Lauren Ruth Ward et revint s'asseoir sur le lit, clope au bec. Il fumait tellement qu'à présent il avait du mal à apprécier un moment sans cigarette. C'était peut-être le signe qu'il devrait arrêter.

« Quoi ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Vanitas regarda longuement son amant, peu sûr de la signification de la question. Là, rien, ils ne faisaient rien.

« Je veux dire, est-ce qu'on sort ensemble ?

— Bah non. »

Riku eut un rire sec à la réponse, qui semblait tellement évidente. Il sembla un peu blessé et Vanitas se dit qu'il s'était sans doute mal exprimé. Il poursuivit sur le même ton.

« Tu voudrais ?

— Ouais … nan ? Enfin, je me dis, pourquoi pas ?

— Rassure-moi, t'es pas amoureux ?

— T'es con. Mais je sais pas. Je crois que ça vaudrait le coup d'essayer. »

Vanitas regarda la fumée s'envoler, contemplatif. Un petit-ami. Il n'avait jamais envisagé d'avoir un petit-ami. Il ne voyait pas très bien non plus ce que ça changerait dans sa relation avec Riku. Peut-être, juste, plus de marques d'affection. Plus de tendresse. C'était peut-être ça dont il avait besoin. Il se décala pour pouvoir s'allonger, la tête sur le ventre de Riku.

« Ouais. Pourquoi pas ? »

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que Riku lui plongeait les doigts dans les cheveux, effleurant ses oreilles et sa nuque. Ça ne lui déplaisait pas.

.Juin.

« Comme on se retrouve. »

À peine Jack eut-il aperçu Pitch qu'il se détourna, prêt à quitter la laverie automatique, abandonnant sans scrupule son linge. De toute façon il n'y avait pas son sweat préféré dedans. La voix de son âme-sœur le retint.

« Attends. S'il-te-plaît.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Une chance. Laisse-moi au moins parler. »

Il fallait tout de même que Jack prenne en compte son manque cuisant de slips propres. Il croisa les bras sur son torse dans une attitude défensive.

« Vas-y. »

Il vit Pitch chercher ses mots un long moment avant de s'asseoir avec un soupir, puis de lever les yeux vers lui. Pour la première fois, il ne dominait plus Jack de toute sa hauteur. Il avait l'air vulnérable, et Jack ne se sentait pas légitime à voir ça.

« Écoute … On ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé, hein ? Je sais de quoi j'ai l'air. D'un gars méchant. Et c'est peut-être ce que je suis. Mais … Je voudrais te demander une chance. Pas de m'aimer, ni de sortir avec toi, simplement … est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas simplement essayer d'apprendre à se connaître ?

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que … et pourquoi pas ? Sincèrement, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait de mal, à part être ton âme-sœur ? Si c'est le seul sujet de rancœur que tu as à mon égard, alors ça ne vaut pas le coup d'en faire une vendetta.

— Tu m'aimes ? »

Black sursauta, surpris par la question. Jack n'y allait pas par quatre chemins.

« Oui.

— Pourquoi ? Tu me connais à peine. Et j'ai jamais été sympa avec toi. »

Pitch se dit que le moment n'était sans doute pas très bien choisi pour avouer l'avoir espionné sur tous les réseaux sociaux possibles et imaginables, et encore moins dans la rue.

« C'est comme ça. Je comprends pas non plus. Mais le fait que je … le fait que je t'aime veut pas dire que je te forcerai à quoi que ce soit jamais, d'accord ? Je sais que tu ne veux pas de moi de cette manière-là, alors c'est pas la peine de me regarder comme si j'allais te menacer d'un couteau et te violer sur place. S'il-te-plaît. C'est pas la peine d'avoir peur de moi. »

Jack sentait un malaise monter en lui. Oui, Pitch lui faisait peur. Et c'était peut-être irraisonné. Ça paraissait même absurde, quand on le voyait déballer son cœur comme ça, dans une laverie publique. En fait, c'était sans doute Pitch qui devait avoir le plus peur de Jack.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, en clair ? »

Black releva la tête, ses yeux jaunes s'allumèrent et il se mit à sourire. C'était une simple expression de joie, mais Jack la trouvait dérangeante, malsaine.

« Juste … Qu'on se voie, peut-être ? Boire des cafés, ou juste … Quand on se croise, ne m'évite pas ? Arrêter de se chercher des noises et peut-être un jour devenir amis.

— Et peut-être encore plus tard coucher ensemble, c'est ça ?

— Le dis pas comme ça. Je ne fais pas ça pour finir par te mettre dans mon lit. Oui, j'ai cet espoir que peut-être un jour tu auras des sentiments pour moi, mais si tu n'en as jamais, je saurai l'accepter.

— Toi, pourquoi tu fais ça ? Ça serait pas plus simple de juste m'oublier ?

— Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé ? Même avant de te rencontrer, je savais que tu ne m'aimerais pas. Tes premiers mots, tu sais ? 'Je suis pas gay.'. »

Jack grimaça. Il n'y avait jamais pensé comme ça, mais ça devait pas être le tatouage le plus cool du monde à découvrir le jour de ses dix-huit ans.

« Mais je peux pas arrêter de t'aimer, ou de penser à toi, et tu me manques. Mince, moi qui voulais éviter de te faire peur …

— Ouais, là tout de suite c'est pas très rassurant. »

Pitch baissa les yeux. C'était tellement étrange, de le voir comme ça. Jack avait envie de se barrer à toutes jambes. Mais il devait être raisonnable, pour une fois. Ça ne lui coûterait rien d'essayer.

« D'accord. Je veux bien. Essayer d'être amis, hein. Pas plus.

— Ça me va. Merci. »

Pitch avait encore son sourire malaisant sur les lèvres, mais cette fois, Jack fit l'effort d'y répondre de même. Les yeux jaunes brillèrent alors d'un éclat sans pareil.

.

« Je sors avec lui. »

Occupé à la vaisselle, Pitch grogna :

« De quoi ?

— Riku. Je sors avec lui. »

L'assiette qu'il était en train de rincer tomba dans l'évier, par chance sans se casser.

« Tu sors avec quelqu'un ?

— Bah ouais. C'est, euh, plutôt chouette.

— La vache. Tu sors avec quelqu'un.

— Oh, ça va, arrête de me soûler.

— Tu croyais quoi ? Bien sûr que je suis étonné. Tu sors avec quelqu'un. Tu ne couche pas juste avec lui. Tu sors avec lui. Tu sors avec Riku.

— C'est bon, on a compris, la ferme ! Toi, ça avance avec Jack ?

— Essaie pas de changer de sujet. Depuis quand ?

— Deux semaines.

— Et tu me le dis que maintenant ?

— Estime-toi heureux que je te le dise tout court, vu comme tu fais chier.

— Et tu l'aimes ?

— Bah non.

— Non, tu l'aimes pas, ou non tu l'aimes pas encore ?

— J'en sais rien. T'as pas des assiettes à laver ?

— Si, des piles entières. Rends-toi utile tant que t'es là.

— C'est mort. J'ai fini, moi, je rentre.

— Tu le vois ce soir ? »

Vanitas haussa les épaules. Il n'avait rien de prévu vraiment, mais s'était dit qu'il pourrait peut-être lui envoyer un message pour savoir s'il était disponible.

« Viens chez moi. On a des trucs à se raconter, tous les deux. »

Vanitas acquiesça d'un marmonnement et rejoignit sa moto, s'accordant un répit avant la conversation à venir.

L'appartement de Pitch était immense. C'était celui de sa mère, avant lui, qui avait eu la vacheté de chouette idée d'acheter tant que l'immobilier n'était pas trop cher dans ce quartier. Il y avait même une baignoire, et le salon faisait la taille de l'appartement de Vanitas. Par-dessus le marché, c'était très propre et plutôt bien rangé, ce qui renforçait le côté spacieux du tout. Vanitas trouva immédiatement sa place sur le canapé en cuir, s'étirant comme un phoque mal léché. Ainsi disposé, il avait vraiment la grâce d'un éléphant de mer.

« Ah, au fait Vanitas.

— Hm ? »

Le brun ne releva pas la tête du coussin du canapé. Le cuir était frais contre son visage.

« Joyeux anniversaire.

— Déjà ? Putain … »

Face au silence de son ami, Vanitas finit par s'asseoir plus convenablement. Sur la petite table du salon se tenait fièrement un gâteau recouvert de bougies. À la vérité, il y avait plus de bougies que de gâteau.

« Pitch, tu deviens niais, fais gaffe. Y a vraiment vingt-trois bougies ?

— Ouais. Allez, souffle avant qu'il y aie de la cire partout. »

Le gâteau était vraiment bon, et Vanitas se doutait que Pitch avait dû se donner du mal. Peut-être s'en voulait-il encore d'avoir passé tant d'années sans réaliser que son meilleur ami était amoureux de lui.

« Tu vas faire une fête ?

— Je pense pas. Trop chiant à organiser, en plus mon appart' est minuscule.

— Tu pourrais le faire chez ta mère, ou ici. Tu ramènerais ton Riku. Je me demande comment il est exactement pour que tu en sois venu à sortir avec lui.

— Putain, j'aurais jamais dû t'en parler.

— Bien sûr que si. Tu serais perdu sans mes précieux conseils.

— Quels conseils ? T'es à peu près aussi naze que moi question relations amoureuses.

— Eh, je ne te permet pas ! Jack ne m'évite plus !

— Dément ! T'es en chien sur lui depuis des années et il accepte enfin de voir ta gueule. Vraiment, pas mal, je m'incline.

— Tu fais chier. Dis … »

Black semblait hésiter, et il laissa traîner son silence un moment.

« … C'est comment ?

— De quoi ?

— Bah de sortir avec quelqu'un, imbécile. »

Vanitas tourna la tête de droite à gauche, sur le cul. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son ami lui poserait une question pareille. Il croisa les jambes et tritura son paquet de cigarettes, cherchant une réponse à fournir.

« C'est … plutôt sympa, je crois. Il est gentil avec moi. Putain, mais rigole pas, mec ! T'abuses, c'est toi qui poses des questions chelou, aussi …

— Pardon, pardon. Continue. Je ris pas.

— Je sais pas trop quoi dire. Ça doit vachement dépendre de la personne, ensuite. Riku est … attentionné. C'est un peu zarb. Mais c'est cool. J'aime bien. Il fait plein de gestes affectueux, genre, comme je pourrais avoir avec Xion, tu vois ? Sauf que c'est pas pareil.

— Tu ne coucherais pas avec Xion, en effet.

— T'as des idées dégueulasses. Quand je le vois, je sais que je vais passer un bon moment. C'est pas prise de tête. On se chamaille mais c'est jamais blessant, ou méchant.

— Même de ton côté ?

— Je suis pas tout le temps méchant ! Pas avec lui. Et c'est … je crois, c'est … c'est bien.

— C'est cool.

— Ouais. »

.

« Hey ! »

C'était au moins la quatrième fois que Demyx faisait ça, et au final, Zexion s'était presque habitué à le trouver sur le pas de sa porte un beau matin. Il préférerait tout de même que le blond prévienne, ça lui éviterait d'attendre parfois plusieurs heures que Zexion rentre chez lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, cette fois ? C'est moi ou tu as de plus en plus de boulot en ville ?

— Oh, cette fois, rien. J'avais juste envie de te voir. »

Zexion sentit son cœur rater un battement, mais ne laissa voir sur son visage qu'un vague écarquillement des yeux. Plus les choses avançaient, plus il commençait à croire à ces histoires d'âme-sœur. Il aurait à présent du mal à se cacher à lui-même l'attirance qu'il avait envers le guitariste, qui n'avait de cesse d'évoluer vers quelque chose de plus profond. Et, s'il en croyait les signes inconscients que Demyx lui envoyait, l'attirance, au moins, était réciproque.

« Entre. »

Demyx pénétra dans l'appartement, dont toutes les fenêtres étaient ouvertes pour laisser entrer le jour. L'odeur des feuilles des arbres plantés en contrebas remontait doucement et Demyx se servit un jus de pamplemousse en s'installant dans le canapé. Quand il venait ici, le plus souvent, il avait l'impression de rentrer chez lui. Tout était à présent familier. Zexion, par-dessus tout, était devenu un élément indispensable de son paysage quotidien. Il savait que c'était dangereux, qu'il marchait sur une fine ligne et qu'il risquait d'un moment à l'autre de s'écraser sur le sol, définitivement perdu et amoureux. Mais il savait qu'il n'en était pas encore là, alors il pouvait bien se laisser un peu de répit avant de se briser le cœur, même si ça n'en serait que plus douloureux. Il ne voulait pas renoncer à sa relation avec Zexion, si particulière. Il sentit les coussins s'affaisser à côté de lui, et tourna la tête pour voir que le bleuté s'était assis là, les jambes repliées sous lui et cigarette en main. D'un geste souple, il tendit le bras pour attraper sa guitare, et entonna les premiers accords qui lui passèrent sous la main. Il commença à chanter les paroles de _Cathedral_ de Jade Bird, qu'il ne connaissait qu'à moitié. Il avait découvert cette chanson par hasard quelques jours à peine plus tôt et avait senti l'urgence de l'apprendre. Elle lui avait tout de suite plu. Là, juste à chanter, l'air d'été flottant dans la pièce avec la fumée de la cigarette de Zexion, il pouvait dire que c'était un moment de grâce. Quand il eut fini la chanson, il traîna encore sur les dernières notes.

« Tu as un bon accent.

— Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Mes parents sont Américains. Je suis né et j'ai grandi en France, mais on parle plutôt Anglais à la maison. »

Zexion acquiesça, et se décala un peu pour éteindre sa cigarette, faisant s'effleurer leurs bras. Demyx frissonna. Quand les yeux bleus se posèrent sur lui, ils brillaient d'une intensité folle.

« Demyx.

— Hm ? »

Le blond se racla la gorge. Sa bouche était sèche. Sans doute parce qu'il venait de chanter.

« Tu me plais. »

Ça sortait de nulle part, et Demyx sentit son estomac tomber jusque ses jambes. Oh merde. Il connaissait cette situation, et il avait envie, tellement envie d'embrasser Zexion. Mais il savait que ça ne mènerait à rien de bon. Zexion devait le savoir aussi, alors pourquoi avoir dit ça ? C'était cruel. Ils allaient seulement se faire mal l'un l'autre. Demyx serra le manche de sa guitare entre ses doigts, et recula un peu. Il vit Zexion baisser les yeux. Ça lui brisait déjà le cœur.

« Zexion, tu sais … tu sais que j'attends l'âme-sœur. Je ne veux plus souffrir pour rien … »

Le regard de Zexion était blessé, mais Demyx voyait encore là des restes d'espoir. Le plus douloureux de tous, cet espoir qui n'amènerait jamais que des déceptions. Le bleuté ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Demyx ne voulait pas ça. Pas entendre qu'ils pouvaient peut-être essayer, quand même, que les âmes-sœurs ne comptaient au final pas tant que ça si on avait un autre amour, un autre bonheur à portée de main. Ce discours, Demyx l'avait entendu mille fois, et ça n'avait jamais bien fini. Il força les mots hors de sa bouche. Il n'allait pas laisser Zexion se ridiculiser, les blesser inutilement.

« Et … tu ne me plais pas. Je veux dire, tu es un peu … comme un frère, tu vois ? Je suis désolé. Je vais … partir, peut-être ? »

Le visage de Zexion était inexpressif, diraient certains, mais Demyx pouvait bien voir, à la posture tendue de ses mains, à ses épaules nouées, au léger rictus qui faisait frissonner sa bouche, qu'il devait avoir l'impression d'avoir avalé mille aiguilles. Pourtant, le bleuté eut la force de dire :

« Non. Reste. Je veux dire, on ne va pas se brouiller pour ça ? C'est pas grave. »

Demyx ne savait pas ce qui serait le mieux, de rester ou de partir. La situation allait être bizarre, d'autant qu'il avait prévu de dormir ici. Il ne pensait pas que Zexion avait envie de voir en se réveillant le matin le visage de celui qui l'avait ainsi rejeté. Détournant la tête, Zexion s'alluma une autre cigarette. Son regard était fixé dans le vide.

« Ça compte, pour moi, notre amitié, alors je ne voudrais pas gâcher ça. »

Ça avait du sens. Demyx non plus, n'avait pas envie de perdre ce qu'ils avaient construit avec le temps. Il n'avait pas envie de fuir cet appartement et d'hésiter à revenir. De passer son temps avec Zexion à se demander si tel ou tel mouvement n'était pas déplacé. Alors il branla lentement du chef, et fit à son ami un sourire rassurant, amical, oubliant derrière celui-ci sa propre douleur. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être triste maintenant, il devait rester pareil à lui-même, faire savoir à Zexion que rien n'avait changé. Et qu'il en était heureux. Il devait être heureux que rien n'aie changé. Même si ça lui tordait les boyaux.

« OK. »

.

Riku haussa les sourcils face à la mine beaucoup trop malicieuse de Vanitas. C'était un air qu'il arborait souvent, mais qui n'était jamais de bon augure. Comme un chien qui venait de faire une connerie, Vanitas était grillé au premier regard.

« Je peux savoir ce que je vais subir ?

— Hm … non ? »

Cette impudence. Riku hésita un long moment, mais finit tout de même par entrer dans l'appartement de son petit-ami. La pensée le faisait sourire. Quand il avait découvert ne pas avoir de tatouage, il s'était méprisé. Il s'en était voulu, très longtemps, s'était demandé ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal aux Dieux pour qu'ils lui refusent un partenaire de vie. Il s'était dit que c'était sans doute la une punition pour tout ce qu'il avait fait de travers. Pour sa jalousie envers Kairi et Sora. Pour ses pensées méprisantes. Pour son orgueil. Mais à présent, il était assez satisfait. Il pouvait faire ça, décider de sortir avec quelqu'un, juste pour voir. Les Dieux avaient eu la bonté de lui donner le droit à l'erreur. Et de lui donner le droit à Vanitas, tout aussi précieux. Même si dans ce genre de moment, il ne savait pas trop si son petit-ami était une bénédiction ou une plaie.

Il avança prudemment dans le bordel organisé jusque se retrouver dans la chambre, où il ferma les yeux par réflexe. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait découvrir là. Peut-être toute une collection d'accessoires de BDSM l'attendait sur le lit. Peut-être un sac de voyage fait, et deux billets de train pour il-ne-savait-où. En fait, il savait que ça finirait par lui plaire. Un bruit inconnu lui fit ouvrir les yeux, et il trouva alors son petit-ami étendu sur le lit, grattouillant sans vergogne le ventre d'un chaton. La créature était si petite qu'elle tiendrait sans doute dans le creux de sa main. Vanitas finit par se tourner vers lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Tada ! Je te présente Vanitas junior. C'est le fils de la chatte d'amis à ma mère. Ils ne savaient pas quoi en faire, et comme c'était ça ou la SPA, je l'ai pris.

— Toi ? Toi, tu as adopté un chat ? »

Vanitas plissa les yeux, et eut un nouveau sourire.

« Pas vraiment. En fait, tu as adopté un chat.

— Quoi ? »

Vanitas haussa les épaules comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde – mais Riku savait que Vanitas savait que ça ne l'était pas.

« Je peux pas m'en occuper. Je suis pas souvent chez moi, et puis mon appart' est pas exactement salubre pour un chaton.

— Tu admets que ton bordel est dangereux ? Voilà une première.

— Oh, ça va. Mais toi, ton appart' est plutôt grand, et je suis sûr que tu adorerais avoir un chat. Vanitas junior, dis bonjour à ta nouvelle Maman.

— Comment ça, 'Maman' ? Et rassure-moi, tu ne l'as pas vraiment appelé Vanitas junior, hein ?

— Et pourquoi pas ? On a un petit air, non ? Nan, en vrai, c'est à toi de lui donner un nom. Si jamais ça t'intéresse, c'est l'année du P.

— Mais je veux pas d'un chat !

— Bien sûr que si ! »

C'était aberrant comme Vanitas était capable de prendre la parole pour les autres avec tant d'aplomb. Riku savait encore ce qu'il voulait et ne voulait pas. Même si les deux paires d'yeux jaunes le regardant avec une pareille supplication, il sentait sa résolution faiblir.

« Tu sais quoi ? On n'a qu'à faire de ton appartement un lieu viable pour un chat.

— Comment ça ? Tu veux dire, ranger ?

— Dans l'idée, oui.

— C'est mort. Ça va prendre des jours.

— Je suis à peu près certain que ça prend des jours parce que tu t'arrêtes en plein milieu pour faire autre chose et mettre encore plus de bazar.

— Hm, pas faux.

— Allez, on va commencer par le linge, j'irai à la laverie tout à l'heure.

— J'ai une machine à laver.

— Quoi ? Vanitas, tu as une machine à laver et tu as autant de linge sale ? Tu abuses.

— J'ai la flemme ! Et puis j'ai plus d'assouplissant, j'aime pas sans, mon jean est pas confortable.

— Et tu l'oublies à chaque fois que tu vas faire les courses ? Belle excuse. Bon, je passe au Franprix à côté, autre chose dont on aurait besoin, sacs à aspirateur, détergent, chalumeau ?

— Euh … J'ai plus de chocolat.

— Vanitas.

— Mais on n'est pas vraiment obligés de ranger.

— Si puisque tu as adopté un chat.

— Mais il est pour toi !

— Mais j'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper !

— Si tu as le temps de venir me voir, tu as le temps d'avoir un chat ! »

La logique de Vanitas faisait de plus en plus mal à la tête de Riku. Il soupira de tout son corps, regardant avec détermination son amant et le diabolique animal. En plus, Riku préférait les chiens.

« Je vais poser ça autrement. Je te touche pas tant qu'on n'a pas rangé.

— T'es pas sérieux ? Tu tiendras pas. C'est une punition pour toi aussi.

— Je te ferais signaler qu'avant de sortir avec toi, je ne couchais pas à droite à gauche, moi.

— Tiens, j'aurais jamais cru qu'on puisse se vanter d'avoir une vie sexuelle aussi plate que la tienne. »

Riku ferma les yeux en inspirant calmement. Il devrait peut-être reprendre des cours de yoga.

« Et que la tienne très bientôt. »

Vanitas eut l'air de se torturer les méninges un bon moment avant d'abdiquer.

« OK, OK. Il me faut des sacs poubelles. Mais je suis sérieux pour le chocolat. Tu me dois bien ça.

— Ah oui ? Et en quel honneur ?

— T'as oublié mon anniversaire. »

Riku se sentit bête, sur le coup. Il ne savait même pas quel jour c'était. Il pencha la tête sur le côté. Peut-être que Vanitas le menait en bateau.

« C'était quand ?

— La semaine dernière. Tu pourrais t'excuser.

— Je suis désolé, trésor, je m'en vais tout de suite me rattraper de ce manquement à mon devoir. »

Riku se pencha pour embrasser son amant, mais une main se plaqua sur sa bouche, et deux yeux jaunes électriques. Riku déglutit péniblement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ?

« Comment tu m'as appelé ? »

Le plus âgé sourit contre la paume de Vanitas. C'était donc pour ça. Il dégagea la main et répéta, regardant bien le brun dans les yeux :

« Quoi, tu n'aimes pas, trésor ? Mon trésor, mon Vanitas, mon –

— Arrêtes, tu vas me faire vomir. Allez, dégage.

— À tout de suite, mon cœur. »

Vanitas se plaqua une main sur le crâne dans une fausse exaspération. Il ne pouvait décemment pas sourire face à cet accès de niaiserie. Ça lui ressemblait trop peu. À ses côtés, Vanitas junior le contemplait avec mépris.

« Oh, toi, tu la fermes. »

Le chaton s'en fut superbement, traînant avec lui son pelage d'un noir d'encre.

.

 _Lately I've been wishing I had one desire,_

 _Something that would make me never want another,_

 _Something that would make it so that nothing mattered_

 _All would be clear then._

.

Notes : Pour la chanson que chante Demyx, j'étais en train d'écouter une playlist de folk sur Spotify et je me suis dit que j'allais prendre la première qui passait. La première qui passait, c'était donc _Cathedral_ , que je ne connaissais pas du tout avant, mais vous pouvez aller regarder les paroles, ça fait écho à la suite de la partie Zemyx de ce chapitre. C'était le Destin.

Ah, aussi, vous m'avez tous fait beaucoup rire en notant l'amélioration dans la situation de ces deux-là. Ça pouvait pas rester bien comme ça. Bref.

On se voit au prochain chapitre, vendredi ! Ou dans les commentaires ! Ciao !


	9. 8 Tout ce qui est caché

Yo !

Ce chapitre est beaucoup trop long. En fait, c'est le plus long en-dehors du dernier, qui fait un peu plus de 7k mots. Mais je voulais pas le couper. Le titre du chapitre vient d'une réplique de la pièce, dite par Astrig à Zéla. L'échange fait :

Zéla : Seul le Dieu de ma souffrance est le maître des choses cachées.

Astrig : Cachées ? Mon cul ! Tout ce qui est caché est voué à se montrer un jour ou l'autre !

(Zéla : Ce jour arrive, mais tu ne peux le voir.

Astrig : Arrête avec ton mystère, ça marche pas avec moi. Qu'est-ce que je ne peux pas voir ? Tu attrapes un moineau, tu le peins en jaune et tu me le vends comme si c'était un canari, et tu crois que je ne vais rien voir ? Tu me prends vraiment pour une conne.)

J'aurais bien envie de vous livrer la suite, mais j'en viendrai à retranscrire toute la pièce. Lisez toute la pièce. Elle a tout ce qu'il faut pour plaire, des histoires de familles, du drama, des histoires de quartier, de la romance, du féminisme … Lisez Le Dernier Jour du Jeûne.

Donc voilà, un chapitre assez long et assez lourd, mais j'ai adoré l'écrire alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi !

Et merci à **Leptitloir** , **Laemia** , **Ima** **Nonyme** , **Hylliy** , **Linklecreusois** et **Cœur** **de** **lune** pour leurs commentaires sous le chapitre précédent !

Bonne lecture !

 **Xenos chronicles**

Partie 2 : A perfect sonnet

 _Chapitre 8 : Tout ce qui est caché …_

.Juillet.

« Vanitas, est-ce que tu peux arrêter d'être désagréable ? »

Roxas venait de partir dans la cuisine pour vérifier la cuisson du gâteau, et Xion fronçait les sourcils dans une expression que Vanitas avait souvent vu à leur mère.

« Je suis pas désagréable.

— Bien sûr que si. Tu abuses. Roxas était content de te voir !

— Content ? Mon cul, il était juste content pour te faire plaisir.

— Eh bah tu pourrais l'être, toi aussi.

— Ça c'est le comble. J'en ai marre, je rentre chez moi.

— Putain, Van, reste au moins pour le dessert !

— Et pour quoi faire ? J'ai mal à la tête. Dis salut à Roxas de ma part. »

De la cuisine, Roxas entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Il pressa le pas jusque dans le salon, où Xion ne bougeait pas, la tête entre les mains.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il est parti acheter des cigarettes ? »

Même en disant cela, Roxas se doutait bien que Vanitas était parti pour de bon. Il avait fait la mauvaise tête une bonne partie du déjeuner, sans raison valable. Le blond posa le gâteau sur la table – qui était supposément le gâteau d'anniversaire de Vanitas, en retard comme Xion n'avait pas pu le lui souhaiter en bonne et due forme à cause de ses rattrapages. Il entendit son âme-sœur soupirer. Elle avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être énervée, avec un frère pareil. Vanitas n'avait même pas une once de reconnaissance pour tout ce que sa sœur faisait pour lui. Et puis, il perçut autre chose. Un sanglot. Il s'agenouilla pour tenter de voir le visage de son amante, toujours caché de ses doigts. Il en était certain, elle pleurait.

« Hey, hey, mon amour, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Je sais pas. »

Elle disait ça avec tout le désespoir du monde. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait foiré, cette fois. Elle n'y comprenait rien. Passant les doigts sur sa bouche et son menton, agrippant sa propre peau jusqu'à presque la griffer, elle rejeta la tête en arrière et répéta :

« Je sais pas. »

Elle continua à sangloter, incapable d'arrêter les larmes qui coulaient. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait raté, cette fois ? Toujours tremblante, elle se leva à la recherche de son sac à main, finissant par le vider par terre avec colère. Roxas la regardait faire, démuni. Elle voulait que ça soit Vanitas avec elle, maintenant, Vanitas qui lancerait leur playlist sur les enceintes, Vanitas qui lui aurait immédiatement donné une cigarette, mais Vanitas qui était la cause de ses pleurs en ce moment. Elle était perdue, quand ils se disputaient. Il était celui qui la comprenait le mieux. Mais là, elle ne savait même pas ce qui n'allait pas. Elle ne savait pas de quoi elle devait s'excuser, ce qui devait être pardonné, pas reproduit. Elle se sentait en colère. Elle se sentait nulle. Et la main de Roxas sur son dos n'y changeait rien.

.

Vanitas claqua la porte de son propre appartement et courut presque pour aller s'étaler sur son lit, lançant un album de rock à fond dans les enceintes. Il cria dans son oreiller. Et sa sœur qui n'y comprenait rien. C'était proprement frustrant. Ça faisait combien de temps, au juste, qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un vrai moment, juste tous les deux ? Il fallait toujours que Roxas soit là. À Noël, au mariage de Sora, au quotidien, il était tout le temps collé aux baskets de sa sœur et ça lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il voulait juste la voir, elle, alors quand elle lui avait proposé de déjeuner chez elle, pour s'excuser d'avoir foiré son anniversaire, il avait été aux anges. Il s'était dit qu'elle aurait préparé un truc de base qu'ils aimaient tous les deux, une salade d'avocat et de mangue, par exemple, et peut-être même qu'elle aurait poussé le vice à acheter des ailerons de poulet juste pour lui faire plaisir. Ils auraient comme qui dirait rattrapé le temps perdu, auraient parlé de tout, de rien. Elle lui aurait sans doute parlé de Roxas, beaucoup, et il aurait écouté parce qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'à lui qu'elle pouvait en parler si librement, et même pas à ses amis. Et lui, il lui aurait parlé de Riku. Ça faisait presque trois mois qu'il sortait officiellement avec l'argenté, et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé l'occasion de le dire à sa sœur. Il ne voulait pas juste le lui balancer au détour d'une conversation, comme avec certains, il voulait en discuter pour de vrai, s'ouvrir à elle parce qu'elle s'y connaissait quand même plus que lui, et qu'elle ne se moquerait pas – trop – de lui. Mais voilà, elle devait être la seule personne de son entourage à ne pas être au courant qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un. Et ça le faisait chier. Parce que c'était important, important pour lui.

Et elle ne comprenait même pas ça. Juste, qu'il avait envie de parler avec elle seul à seule. Qu'elle lui manquait.

Il contempla son téléphone. Il devrait peut-être appeler son psychologue pour lui en parler ? Il n'avait pas repris rendez-vous depuis trois semaines, mais n'en ressentait pas vraiment le besoin. Il avait plutôt envie d'appeler Pitch, à la vérité, mais il savait que ce dernier avait prévu de voir Jack aujourd'hui. Décidément, Vanitas détestait tous les tatoués de la Terre. Que des monomaniaques. Il se redressa sur son lit. Voilà une idée ! Il pouvait appeler Riku. Il hésita un moment en regardant le numéro sur son téléphone. Riku ne l'avait jamais vu déprimé à ce point, frustré, non plus. Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment l'appeler ? Au bout de combien de temps de relation est-ce qu'on peut appeler son petit-ami en lui demandant de débarquer aussi sec pour nous réconforter ? Voilà le genre de question qu'il aurait voulu poser à Xion, s'il avait pu.

Un coup de tête particulièrement violent dans les jambes lui fit hausser un sourcil face à Polyphème, le chat, qui réclamait visiblement quelques câlins.

« Quoi ? Je suis juste parti trois heures et t'es déjà en manque ? … C'est peut-être ça en fait. Peut-être que si je donnais un gros coup de boule à Xion elle comprendrait que j'veux la voir pour de vrai. »

Vanitas soupira en attrapant la boule de poils par les aisselles, peu préoccupés des miaulements mécontents qu'il provoqua ce faisant. Il finit par relâcher le chat, et récupérer son téléphone à la place. Et si Riku refusait de venir, tant pis. Il n'avait juste pas envie d'être seul, là, où il allait faire n'importe quoi.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Riku était sur le pas de la porte. Sans dire mot, Vanitas se jeta dans ses bras. Riku regarda son compagnon, se demandant s'il valait encore le coup de s'étonner de l'attitude bipolaire de Vanitas. Il posa la main sur le dos du brun et l'aida à rentrer dans l'appartement, empêchant du bout du pied Polyphème de sortir. Ça n'était pas le moment pour une course-poursuite dans la cage d'escalier.

« Vanitas …

— Ta gueule. Tu te fous de moi je te casse la tête. »

Riku leva les yeux au ciel. Est-ce que ça aurait tué Vanitas, vraiment, de le dire gentiment ?

« J'ai le droit de savoir ce qui te met dans cet état ?

— Nan.

— OK … Tu veux bien me lâcher trois secondes que je puisse enlever mes chaussures ?

— Nan.

— Tu fais chier. Mais bon. Ça doit bien être comme ça que je t'aime. »

Vanitas, qui avait gardé le visage enfoui dans le torse de Riku tout du long, releva la tête pour regarder son petit-ami, qui rougissait légèrement.

« Tu m'aimes ? »

Riku avait envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur. Vanitas n'avait aucun tact. Il déposa le menton sur le crâne de Vanitas, empêchant ce dernier de voir son visage.

« Hm … Ouais …

— Ah … »

Vanitas n'était pas gêné. Pas vraiment. Il ne pouvait pas répondre 'Moi aussi', pas déjà, et c'était embarrassant en soi – ceci dit, répondre 'Moi aussi' devait bien être mille fois plus embarrassant – mais il y avait quelque chose, en lui, qui lui soufflait que ça viendrait. Que ça venait, même. Bientôt. Alors il se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Riku, toujours rouge comme une tomate. Ça donnait à Vanitas envie de le taquiner.

« Tu es vraiment amoureux de moi ?

— Ouais.

— À quel point ?

— Je vais pas répondre à ça, Vanitas.

— Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour moi ?

— Considérant que tu serais capable de me demander de sauter d'un pont, juste pour voir si je le ferais, non.

— Wah … Tu as une si piètre opinion de moi ?

— Une opinion honnête.

— Et tu m'aimes quand même ? T'es tapé.

— Sans doute. »

Riku était tapé et bien tapé, oui, pour aimer un type comme lui, mais ça lui faisait plaisir, à Vanitas. Il n'avait plus envie de penser à sa sœur ou à Roxas ou à Pitch et Jack, mais juste se concentrer sur les mains sur ses hanches, les lèvres au bout des siennes. Se laisser tomber amoureux à son tour.

.

Larxène étant tombée malade la veille, Vanitas était chargé du bar pour une fois. Ça ne lui plaisait pas outre mesure, avec tous les paumés qui venaient faire la conversation, comme s'ils le prenaient pour un enregistreur, mais il s'en sortait pas trop mal et la journée était au final assez calme. Si on exceptait Demyx qui se triturait sur sa chaise comme si un verre de terre était en train de remonter le long de son colon. Au bout de dix minutes à regarder le blond se tortiller sur sa chaise, Vanitas craqua.

« Bon, y a quoi ? Soit t'accouches soit tu dégages, ta gueule me soûle. »

Demyx pinça les lèvres, entrouvrit la bouche, la referma. Vanitas allait le frapper. Zexion n'était même pas là pour s'occuper de l'ahuri.

« Est-ce que … nan, rien.

— Bah si. Si, quelque chose.

— Est-ce que Zexion va bien ? »

Vanitas plissa les yeux. De ce qu'il savait, Demyx passait plus de temps avec son collègue que lui, c'était une question idiote.

« Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé un truc ?

— C'est rien.

— Bon, t'arrêtes tout de suite. Soit t'es venu ici pour causer, et tu causes, soit tu veux rien dire et t'arrêtes de tirer cette gueule de chien mouillé.

— C'est que … Je l'ai rejeté. »

Vanitas en aurait renversé la pinte qu'il était en train de servir.

« Tu l'as quoi ? J'croyais qu'il te plaisait. »

Et Vanitas ne se trompait que rarement sur ce genre de chose. Demyx ne regardait pas Zexion, il le bouffait des yeux.

« Oui, mais …

— Mais quoi ?

— Bah tu sais bien. Surtout toi, non ? Sortir avec quelqu'un, avant d'avoir rencontré l'âme-sœur … ça peut que mal finir.

— Mais quel abruti. »

Vanitas ne savait pas s'il parlait de Demyx ou de Zexion. Mais ils faisaient la paire, tous les deux. Cons jusqu'au bout des ongles. Aveugles à s'en prendre des murs.

« Eh ! J'ai vachement réfléchi, tu sais ?

— C'est encore pire. T'es au courant qu'il a les compétences sociales d'un navet, vrai ?

— Euh … oui ?

— Bon, puisque vous êtes manchots tous les deux, faut bien qu'il y aie quelqu'un qui te le dise : tu l'as rencontré, ton âme-sœur.

— Quoi ? Dis-moi pas que c'est toi, quand on s'est rencontrés, tu m'as dit …

— 'Tiens', et je t'ai donné le menu, ouais, mais nan.

— Alors qui ?

— Aligne tes trois neurones ou je te cogne. »

Il y eut un grand moment de blanc, puis Demyx eut un jappement surpris. Choqué, même.

« Dis-moi pas que …

— C'est Zexion.

— Mais pourquoi il a rien dit ?

— Le navet, Demyx. Le navet. »

Sans dire au revoir, Demyx bondit hors de son siège et courut vers la porte, sans doute pour aller chez le bleuté. Vanitas hésita à le rappeler pour lui dire que Zexion était en cours, à l'heure qu'il était, mais se dit qu'une bonne action était suffisante pour la journée. Et même la semaine. Voire le mois.

.

Quand Zexion rentra de cours, lessivé, il trouva une grande masse endormie devant sa porte. Demyx. Il secoua la tête. Ce garçon devrait vraiment prévenir avant de venir chez lui. Il s'accroupit et bouscula lentement l'épaule du blond, avant d'y aller plus franchement, voyant qu'il ne se réveillait pas. Le guitariste grommela un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux et d'examiner son environnement, se souvenant peu à peu de ce qu'il faisait assis sur un palier.

« Zexion ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

L'étudiant jeta au blond un regard interrogateur, se demandant s'il n'était pas encore à moitié dans son rêve.

« De quoi ?

— Que tu étais mon âme-sœur ! »

Zexion eut un hoquet de surprise avant de serrer les poings, furieux.

« Je vais tuer Vanitas. »

Le brun était le seul à être au courant, et il n'avait pas à se mêler des affaires des autres.

« Alors c'est vraiment vrai ? Mais … mais c'est génial !

— Non. Si tu es venu pour ça, tu peux rentrer chez toi.

— Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? »

Entre temps, Zexion avait déverrouillé la porte et Demyx en profita pour entrer sans y être invité, énervant plus encore le bleuté. Il entra tout de même et referma la porte derrière lui, allant ouvrir la fenêtre et arroser une plante qui semblait mal en point.

« Je veux pas de ça, Demyx.

— De quoi ? Je te plais, non ? »

Zexion soupira et s'assit sur le canapé. Il parla avec lenteur, comme s'il devait expliquer la théorie de la relativité à un enfant.

« Oui. Mais moi, je ne te plais pas. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé d'être attiré par moi parce qu'un Dieu ou nul-ne-sait-quoi en a décidé ainsi. Ou pire, que tu croies être attiré par moi.

— Mais je le suis ! Tu me plais, Zexion, et plus que je ne pourrais le dire et –

— Non ! Arrête. Je te plais parce que tu sais. C'est tout.

— C'est pas vrai ! Tu me plaisais déjà avant, et même je crois que …

— Ne finis pas cette phrase. Tu ne veux pas de moi. Tu l'as très bien dit toi-même.

— Parce que je ne savais pas que tu étais mon âme-sœur !

— C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de dire ! Demyx … »

Zexion marqua une pause, cherchant quelque chose pour occuper ses mains et les empêcher de trembler. Il se décida pour une cigarette.

« Si je n'étais pas ton âme-sœur, tu n'en aurais rien à faire de moi.

— Alors ça, c'est fort. Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ? Est-ce que depuis qu'on se connaît, je t'ai donné l'impression de me foutre de toi ?

— Mais ça n'a rien à voir. Tu ne me considérais pas comme … pas comme ça.

— Et si c'était le cas ? Et si je t'avais considéré comme un garçon, un homme qui me plaît infiniment mais avec qui je sais que je ne peux rien tenter parce qu'il a un âme-sœur, autre part, qui l'attend ?

— Tu dis n'importe quoi.

— Toi, tu dis n'importe quoi ! Et puis c'est vachement tordu, de me l'avoir caché tout ce temps ! Pourquoi tu m'as menti ? Pour voir si je tomberais amoureux de toi quand même, c'est bien ça ? Bah c'est ce qui s'est passé, mais t'étais juste inatteignable pour moi, OK ? Je suis amoureux, je suis dingue de toi, Zexion, mais si tu me crois pas, y a rien que je puisse faire. »

Le propriétaire de l'appartement baissa la tête sans un mot, tirant sur sa cigarette, comme pour justifier son silence.

« Putain, Zexion, réponds quelque chose. »

Toujours pas un bruit. Demyx eut un rire amer. Il sentait les larmes poindre.

« J'en reviens pas. »

Il tourna des talons, et s'en fut comme un courant d'air, sans taper des pieds, sans claquer la porte. Un instant il était là. L'instant d'après il avait disparu. Zexion se prit la tête dans les mains. Que devait-il croire ? Il allait vraiment tuer Vanitas.

.Août.

Le jour était clair au-dehors, même pas déclinant, et la lumière vive sur le corps de Vanitas demandait à être appréciée. À demi allongé sur le lit, les mains attachée au-dessus de sa tête, le brun boudait.

« Bon, Riku, tu viens ?

— Je te regarde. »

Vanitas gigota en grognant. Il était un peu plus qu'excité et n'appréciait pas particulièrement que Riku soit si loin de son corps. C'était gênant. Et ça allait finir par être douloureux. Il remua les mains. Il savait que s'il le voulait, il serait physiquement capable de se défaire des cordes qui lui sciaient les poignets mais il avait décidé de se prêter à ce jeu – à la condition que les rôles changeraient d'une fois à l'autre – et laissait par conséquent l'autre mener sans faire trop d'histoires. Même si là, ça commençait à être un poil agaçant.

« Tu es beau. »

Vanitas s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais le contact d'une paire de lèvres sur sa cheville gauche lui arracha un soupir à la place. C'était léger, comme toucher, pourtant Vanitas se sentait pantelant. Était-ce là le but de toute la mascarade ? Est-ce que tout à présent, passé le manque, risquait d'être plus fort, plus dense ? Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait le supporter. Vanitas sentit la main de Riku caresser son mollet, et remonter avec une lenteur indécente jusqu'à son genou, sa cuisse, son aine. Il se tendit. Le contact disparut. Il grogna à nouveau. Il voyait où ça menait. Riku allait le torturer jusqu'à le faire supplier. Et Vanitas détestait supplier. Pourtant, une fois embarqué là-dedans, il n'avait pas le choix. Un miaulement aigu les fit sourire. Il avait fallu enfermer Polyphème dans la salle de bains pour qu'il ne vienne pas les regarder, ou pire, demander des câlins à son tour. Ce qui pouvait être gênant.

De sa bouche, Riku retraça le chemin emprunté par sa main. Vanitas avait envie de l'attraper entre ses jambes pour le ramener plus près. Mais il avait promis. Quand Riku mordilla tendrement l'intérieur de son genou, Vanitas se sentit devenir dingue. Depuis quand tenait-il ses promesses ? Il enroula habilement ses jambes autour de la taille de Riku et serra le plus fort possible. Il amena son amant assez proche pour l'embrasser, et roula des hanches au contact délicieux de la peau de Riku sur son sexe. L'argenté lui rendit le baiser avec un sourire, et ils se regardèrent un moment avec malice.

« Tricheur. »

Quand Riku se recula, Vanitas essaya à nouveau de le retenir, mais ayant perdu l'effet de surprise, les mains de son petit-ami maintinrent ses genoux loin l'un de l'autre. Vanitas gémit pitoyablement et rejeta la tête en arrière tandis que Riku reprenait son œuvre où il l'avait laissée. Sa lenteur était insoutenable, et Vanitas devait se mordre les lèvres de toutes ses forces pour garder les pieds sur terre. L'argenté se rapprochait peu à peu de son sexe, Vanitas sentait son souffle sur son aine. Sans surprise, Riku se recula avec un petit rire cruel. Il posa le doigt sur la jonction entre la cuisse et le sexe de son amant, et Vanitas écarquilla les yeux.

« Tiens, tu m'avais pas dit que tu as un tatouage, tu te l'es fait – »

Riku bloqua en lisant la petite ligne si proche du sexe de son amour et recula d'un bond, comme brûlé. Vanitas, encore dans les vapes, ne voyait pas ce qui se passait.

« Tu as un tatouage, Vanitas, un putain de tatouage ! »

Vanitas fut électrifié à son tour. Pour la première fois de sa vie, c'était sorti de sa tête. Il essaya de s'asseoir correctement, mais ses mains liées l'en empêchaient.

« Attends, Riku, laisse-moi t'expliquer !

— Nan, c'est hors de question. J'arrive pas à croire que je me suis fait avoir à ce point.

— Putain, Riku, c'est pas ce que tu crois !

— Vrai ? T'as pas d'âme-sœur, alors, et tu t'es juste fait tatouer une phrase random pour le fun ? »

L'argenté était déjà en train de se rhabiller, ramassant toutes les affaires auxquelles il pouvait penser. Il se sentait humilié. Vanitas, de son côté, paniquait totalement. Il ne voulait sûrement pas que ça se termine comme ça. Plus il se débattait et plus les cordes lui faisaient mal aux poignets. Il savait comment s'en défaire, mais dans la fureur du moment, il n'arrivait à rien d'autre qu'à forcer inutilement.

« S'te-plaît, Riku !

— Nan, nan, putain, Van, nan ! Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas ? Ça se fait pas, de jouer avec les sentiments des gens, c'est dégueulasse et c'est normal que les gens veuillent pas t'écouter après coup !

— Mais je te jure –

— Je te crois pas ! T'es comme tous les autres ! Un matin, tu vas te lever comme si de rien, tu vas rencontrer ton âme-sœur et tu t'en battras les couilles de moi – si c'est pas déjà le cas.

— Ça arrivera pas !

— Bien sûr que si ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu mentes comme ça à tout le monde. T'es vraiment qu'un sale con. »

Vanitas était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes, ça sentait pas bon. Ses mouvements avaient resserré les cordes et à présent même s'il retrouvait son calme, il n'arriverait pas à se détacher. Et il doutait que Riku aie le bon geste de le libérer avant de partir. Il devait le faire rester. Et Vanitas essayait de se convaincre que c'était surtout pour ne pas se retrouver coincé sur son propre lit, et pas pour essayer d'empêcher son cœur de se briser en mille morceaux de métal coupant.

« Je t'aime aussi ! »

Sa voix craqua en un sanglot terrible, et sans doute que c'était proche de la manipulation. En temps normal, il se serait retenu de pleurer comme ça, par orgueil. Mais il savait que son orgueil le foutait trop souvent dans la merde, et si ses larmes pouvaient faire rester Riku, alors il pleurerait, et fort avec ça. Ça n'était pas vraiment comme s'il mentait. Il était véritablement dévasté. Il vit Riku s'arrêter un moment, puis reprendre son mouvement.

« C'est pas vrai. »

C'était horrible à entendre, Vanitas aurait pas cru. Il avait envie de vomir. Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de sangloter, maintenant qu'il était parti, ça allait durer.

« Riku, s'te-plaît, j't'en supplie, Riku … »

Il sentait l'argenté hésiter, et c'était juste pas possible qu'il parte comme ça, qu'il se barre sans même l'écouter, juste pour un foutu tatouage. Il en avait jamais voulu, en premier lieu. Qu'est-ce que ça changeait, au final ? Rien, rien, avec ou sans tatouage il était tout pareil. Il appelait son amant encore et encore. Finalement, il sentit les mains de Riku dans son dos. Vanitas se remplit d'espoir, jusqu'à comprendre que Riku lui déliait simplement les mains. Alors il y avait pensé. Peu importe combien il pouvait détester Vanitas dans l'instant, il pensait à son bien-être. C'était peut-être la preuve qu'il l'aimait. Encore. Vanitas en profita pour attraper les poignets de Riku et le faire basculer sur le lit, s'asseyant sur lui pour le bloquer de tout son poids. Il se recourba jusqu'à poser le crâne sur les pectoraux de Riku, tentant de maîtriser sa respiration.

« Une heure. Riku, donne-moi une heure. Putain, juste ça. Si après tu te barres, je te laisserai. Je pleurerai même pas. »

Riku ferma les yeux, tentant d'ignorer la chaleur du brun sur son corps. Il savait qu'il devrait partir. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser le brun comme ça. Foutre christ, il l'aimait, ce con. Il l'aimait, et Vanitas avait un tatouage. Sa poitrine se pinçait terriblement. C'est lui qui devrait pleurer.

« D'accord. Une heure. »

Il regarda son téléphone, et vit la silhouette de Vanitas se relever. Avec des gestes tremblants, Vanitas se dirigea vers la cuisine et se servit une tasse de lait qu'il fit chauffer au micro-ondes. Riku le regardait sans comprendre. Il n'allait pas lui expliquer quelque chose ? Quand il vit Vanitas attraper une vieille boîte de métal, il saisit. Le brun avait avant tout besoin de se calmer. Sans quoi ses explications seraient de toute manière trop laborieuses. Quand le chocolat chaud fut prêt, Vanitas vit s'asseoir sur le lit avec la boîte en métal.

Ainsi positionné, les jambes ramenées contre lui, nu à l'exception d'un pan de couverture rabattu sur les épaules, avec ses yeux rouges, sa mine triste, ses poignets blessés et son chocolat chaud, il rappelait un enfant kidnappé qu'on viendrait tout juste de secourir, pas encore revenu tout à fait à la réalité. Il mit un temps fou à rouler son joint, la faute à ses doigts fébriles, et quand il l'alluma, il prit un grand temps, les yeux fermés, pour savourer la première taffe. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il semblait déjà plus serein. Il devait avoir fait du clair dans sa tête. Il fit signe à Riku de s'asseoir, qui s'exécuta bon gré mal gré, à l'autre bout du lit. Il faillit demander à Vanitas de se rhabiller, mais à la vérité, ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça.

« En premier lieu, oui, je t'ai menti. J'ai un âme-sœur. Et tu es la seule personne au monde qui le sache.

— Et Xion –

— Xion aussi l'ignore. Parce que je n'en veux pas, de ce tatouage, d'accord ? C'est juste une putain de connerie qui nous prive de notre libre arbitre. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Je changerai d'avis quand je l'aurai rencontré. Et c'est pas vrai.

— Comment tu peux le savoir ?

— Parce que je l'ai déjà rencontré. Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai même déjà couché avec lui.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ?

— Il le sait pas. Je lui ai jamais adressé la parole.

— Je croyais que t'avais couché avec lui ?

— Je sais me débrouiller. Écoute, c'est vrai, il m'attire, sexuellement parlant, mais c'est tout. Ça a rien à voir … ça a rien à voir avec toi. Je veux pas lui parler, et passer des soirées avec lui à discuter et à faire l'amour, Riku, je suis pas amoureux de lui.

— C'est qui ?

— Tu le connais pas.

— C'est qui ?

— Axel. »

Riku pencha la tête en avant, tentant de se rappeler s'il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part.

« Celui qui est sur liste noire du bar ?

— Ouais. Il arrête pas d'essayer de me parler. Il est chiant.

— Et t'as même pas envie … ?

— D'essayer avec lui ? Non. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Riku déglutit. Non, il ne comprenait pas. Vanitas avait accès à la Voie Royale pour le bonheur amoureux, pourquoi avoir choisi cette vie ? Pourquoi l'avoir choisi, lui ?

« Riku … Je veux pas que tu partes. Pas pour ça. »

Riku inspira un grand coup, puis soupira. Cela, il pouvait le comprendre. Il en avait marre des relations gâchées à cause des âmes-sœurs. Alors si Vanitas lui disait qu'il le choisissait, lui … il voulait y croire.

« Tu vas causer ma perte, Vanitas. »

Il y eut comme un sursaut de bonheur à l'intérieur du brun, qui envahit toute la pièce. Vanitas posa sa tasse à côté et s'affala, juste assez pour poser la tête sur les cuisses de son petit-am. Riku le regarda un long moment, avant de glisser la main dans ses cheveux. Il avait l'impression de revivre leur mise en couple. Il le savait, en voyant le brun si satisfait. Ça valait le coup d'essayer.

.

Larxène éclata de rire, passant un bras dans le cou de Marluxia. Elle l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser, le tirant plus proche. Elle avait envie de le sentir tout contre elle, en elle. D'une démarche à demi soûle, elle les dirigea tous les deux vers le lit, y jetant presque son âme-sœur avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, retirant son haut au passage. Elle peinait à respirer, perdue entre les halètements des baisers et le rire. Son haut s'était coincé dans sa boucle d'oreille, et avec ses cheveux ça faisait un tel méli-mélo qu'elle hésitait à prendre une paire de ciseaux. Elle finit par s'en défaire et se pencha pour embrasser Marluxia. Il la faisait sourire, avec sa timidité. Elle prit les mains de l'homme et les posa sur ses hanches.

Elle alla pour déboutonner la chemise de son âme-sœur, mais une poigne ferme l'en dissuada. Elle releva les yeux vers Marluxia. Il ne lui semblait plus timide, mais bloqué. Effrayé. Elle cessa un moment de gesticuler et l'embrassa doucement, pour le rassurer.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Marluxia ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer tout de suite après. Il se dégagea d'elle et s'assit sur le lit, une main dans son cou.

« Je peux pas. Je suis pas prêt. »

Larxène fronça les sourcils. C'était Marluxia, un mois plus tôt, qui lui avait dit qu'il pensait à sortir avec elle. Qu'ils étaient prêts à s'aimer, qu'ils étaient passés au-delà du stade de l'amitié. Elle avait été plus que d'accord, mais depuis, ils n'avaient jamais dépassé le stade du baiser. Et ça commençait à faire long. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, l'atmosphère totalement changée. Si Marluxia avait un problème, il fallait qu'il lui en parle. À ce niveau, elle doutait qu'il s'agisse simplement de savoir s'il était prêt ou non.

« C'est quoi qui cloche ? Je te plais pas ? Écoute, Marluxia, si tu y arrives pas, si tu veux qu'on soit juste amis … bah, ça peut se faire. »

Ça lui tordait la bouche, de dire ça. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être juste l'amie de Marluxia. Mais elle refusait de le forcer dans une relation qui ne lui convenait pas.

« Non, non, Larx' … Tu me plais. Énormément. C'est juste …

— Juste quoi ?

— Je suis désolé. »

Larxène commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Elle souffla un bon coup. Peut-être, pensa-t-elle, il était impuissant. Peut-être qu'il en avait honte. Elle le savait, ça la ferait chier, de ne pas avoir autant de rapports qu'elle voulait, mais ils s'en sortiraient. Ils trouveraient une solution.

« Désolé de quoi ? »

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle proposa :

« T'es impuissant ?

— Non ! »

Il avait répondu le plus rapidement possible. Il était sincère, elle le sentait.

« Alors quoi ?

— Je … Putain. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu jurer.

« Je suis gay. »

Elle eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui couper la gorge. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Il poursuivit, sous ses yeux ébahis.

« J'ai toujours été gay. Je te l'ai pas dit parce que … parce que je pensais qu'avec toi, ça ne poserait pas de problème. Que ça serait naturel, de … de te désirer.

— Mais tu peux pas me désirer. Parce que je suis une nana. »

Elle n'avait pas voulu que ça sonne si accusateur, mais elle était en colère. Contre Marluxia, un peu, de le lui avoir caché, mais surtout contre quiconque les avait fichu ensemble de base. Contre elle-même.

« C'est … Larxène, si, bien sûr que je te désire … en quelque sorte. »

Larxène éclata de rire, et Marluxia la fixa comme si elle avait perdu son dernier centime de raison.

« En quelque sorte ? »

Elle repartit dans son fou-rire. Marluxia serra les dents. Il savait que c'était lui, qui la mettait dans cet état. À rire de toute sa gorge humiliée pour ne pas pleurer.

« Larxène, tu me plais, et je crois même que c'est un peu plus que ça. Mais quand je vois tes seins … ça me bloque. J'y arrive pas. »

Elle rit encore plus fort, frappant les draps.

« Pardon, pardon ! T'es juste … Tellement le cliché du gay qu'a peur des seins ! Tu ne te rends pas compte, c'est hilarant, putain d'hilarant ! »

Il la regarda rire, attendant qu'elle se calme. Elle finit pas s'avachir sur le lit. Elle n'avait pas complètement dessoûlé et la tête lui tournait.

« Tu veux qu'on achète un gode ceinture ? »

Elle repartit dans son rire, puis analysa le visage de Marluxia, mortellement sérieux. Elle se reprit, gardant un sourire plus doux.

« Je dis ça en rigolant, mais si tu penses que ça peut aider … »

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était en train de proposer ça. D'envisager l'idée.

« Peut-être. On pourrait … essayer ? »

Marluxia semblait immensément gêné de demander ça, et Larxène se redressa pour poser la tête sur l'épaule de son âme-sœur. Les bras de Marluxia s'enroulèrent autour d'elle.

« D'accord. On va faire ça. »

Elle eut un dernier éclat de rire. C'était totalement surréaliste. Mais ça pouvait le faire. La main sur sa hanche était pleine d'affection.

.

 _Now I believe that lovers should be draped in flowers,_

 _Layed entwined together in a bed of clovers,_

 _And left there to sleep,_

 _Left there to dream of their happiness._

.

Titre alternatif de ce chapitre : Pleurs et Révélations. Nan, sérieusement, tout le monde chiale ou presque.

Alors ? Alors ? Pour Axel, vous vous y attendiez ? Vous y aviez pensé ? Vous aviez remarqué que Vanitas n'a jamais adressé un seul mot à Axel ? Wallah, j'ai tellement hâte de lire vos réactions sur ce chapitre. Tellement, tellement. Mention spéciale à Laemia, qui avait suggéré dans son commentaire du prologue « Ou alors il ment parce qu'il a pas très envie de rencontrer l'amour, mais en fait il a un tatouage. ». Quand j'ai lu ça, je me suis dit « Merde, mon pseudo plot-twist va être cramé beaucoup plus vite que je ne pensais ! », mais en fait, non. Enfin, j'espère.

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Maintenant je suis un peu plus qu'impatiente d'avoir vos retours, j'avoue.

À très vite !


	10. 9 Nouvelle donne

Yo ! C'est un chapitre un peu plus court, un peu transitif aussi, et comme l'indique le titre, c'est plus une nouvelle distribution de cartes que le moment décisif d'une partie de poker.

Enfin, le prochain chapitre sera plus long (trop long?) et plus rempli. Ce chapitre est aussi le dernier de la deuxième partie, et c'est en le relisant et en écrivant le chapitre 10 que je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais diviser cette histoire en trois parties.

Merci à **Laemia** , **Linklecreusois** , **Hylliy** , **Leptitloir** , **cœur** **de** **lune** **et Ima Nonyme** pour leurs commentaires sous le chapitre précédent ! Aussi, je suis particulièrement contente parce que grâce au chapitre précédent, cette histoire est devenue : la plus longue que j'aie jamais postée (et en plus je ne vais pas l'abandonner en cours de route), et la deuxième plus commentée. Très longtemps, mes deux histoires le plus commentées on été sur les fandoms de Naruto et Miraculous, ce qui me faisait autant chier que plaisir parce que bon, j'écris quand même vachement plus sur KH. Donc voilà, grâce à vous KH remporte la victoire, alors merci (je suis très facilement heureuse pour ce genre de trucs … Et quitte à parler de statistiques je peux aussi préciser que, toujours grâce à cette histoire, mon compte de mot moyen par histoire est passé au-dessus des 3k mots, ce qu'était pas évident avec tous les drabbles des Nuits du FoF. Bref).

Bonne lecture !

 **Xenos chronicles**

Partie 2 : A perfect sonnet

 _Chapitre 9 : Nouvelle donne_

.Août.

La chaleur était lourde, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait été durant tout le reste de l'été, et l'humidité n'était sans doute pas étrangère à cet état de fait. Se rendant tout à coup compte que la fin des vacances scolaires approchait, un collectif d'artistes s'était déterminé à organiser un festival à l'arrache. En fait, c'était plus une fête entre amis, de base, mais ils avaient envie d'inviter tellement de monde que ça avait fini comme ça. Ils devaient être deux ou trois cents à dormir dans des tentes pas très loin du lac, et tous amis d'amis d'amis. Invité par Demyx, Vanitas avait fini par accepter. Il avait à peine quitté la ville deux semaines pour aller chez sa mère et quelques jours loin de la pollution et du bruit ne lui ferait pas de mal. Enfin, loin du bruit, c'était vite dit avec la musique balancée nuit et jour, mais c'était un bon bruit.

Une ivresse permanente semblait régner sur le festival, mais c'était principalement dû à ce qu'il y avait toujours au moins un type soûl où qu'on aille, ce qui représentait une minorité des festivaliers, mais une minorité très visible. Vanitas, assis au bord du lac, les pieds dans l'eau, rajusta ses lunettes de soleil qui avaient fâcheuse tendance à lui glisser sur le nez à cause de la sueur. Il regarda en grimaçant son livre. Il en était à l'avant-dernière page et savait qu'il allait le finir dans les minutes suivantes. Il était un peu triste. Il aurait voulu rester plongé dedans plus longtemps. Il devrait peut-être suivre le conseil de Zexion et se lancer dans les fanfictions, pour faire durer le plaisir. Quoiqu'il doute que quiconque aie écrit sur ce livre. De ce qu'il avait compris, ça concernait principalement les ouvrages avec beaucoup de lecteurs, et notamment beaucoup de jeunes lecteurs. Il dévora les derniers paragraphes et ferma définitivement _Amour, Prozac et autres curiosités_. Il devrait peut-être le lire en Espagnol ? Sa mère disait que Sandra faisait ça, souvent. Vanitas regrettait de n'avoir jamais connu sa grand-tante. Elle avait été la première femme avocate de son quartier, avait lu un nombre incalculable de livres. Elle parlait sept langues couramment. Zéla disait qu'elle était folle, et Astrig soutenait que c'était une folie qui venait du monde. Qu'elle avait trop compris, que Sandra était trop intelligente pour supporter l'imbécillité et la misère sans passer par la folie. Vanitas aurait voulu décider par lui-même ce qu'il pensait d'elle, mais il n'avait pas eu cette chance.

Nouritsa, souvent, disait qu'elle parlait encore au spectre de sa sœur, de temps en temps, mais c'était sans doute un autre de ses délires, avec ses histoires de muses et sa divination à deux sous cinquante. Glissant le livre dans son sac, Vanitas hésita entre retourner à sa tente pour faire une sieste et rejoindre la piste de danse. D'un côté, la chaleur le fatiguait déjà, d'un autre, la musique qui passait lui plaisait pas mal et il n'était pas certain que la nuit tombée elle soit aussi entraînante. Emporté par la flemme, Vanitas marcha d'un pas plombé vers sa tente et s'avachit sur le matelas de camping. C'était la chose le plus inconfortable du monde, mais c'était à l'ombre et c'était suffisant pour Vanitas. Il fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de quelque chose pour s'occuper les mains et tomba sur son téléphone. L'écran affichait un nouveau message de Riku. Il l'ouvrit et un sourire poussa sur ses lèvres. L'argenté lui avait envoyé une photographie de Polyphème, les pattes avant sur la vitre, regardant une mouche de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, assorti d'un petit mot : « Ton chat est toujours aussi con. ». Vanitas frappa rapidement une réponse sur le clavier. Quand il avait dit à Riku qu'il hésitait à venir au festival parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de son chat, ce dernier lui avait tout naturellement proposé de venir au moins une fois par jour pour vérifier comment le félin se portait. En prime, il avait fait la vaisselle. En fait, Riku avait tendance à agir comme le domestique de Vanitas, ce qui était presque un brin culpabilisant. Mais le brun était trop heureux de voir son appartement propre et son chat content pour s'en préoccuper vraiment. Et puis Riku disait que ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Vanitas hésita à l'appeler, mais à cette heure, Riku devait bosser à l'hôpital – raison de son absence au festival – alors il se contenta de s'allonger sur le dos, contemplant le tissus vert de sa tente, recouvert de tâches à l'origine indéfinie. Peu à peu, il se laissa glisser vers le sommeil.

.

Demyx finit son morceau sous les applaudissements et les rires du public improvisé. Il adorait ça, l'ambiance à mi chemin entre le festival et juste la soirée entre potes.

« Alors, y a une autre chanson que je veux chanter, je peux ? … Cool ! Je sais pas … Est-ce que certains d'entre vous connaissent _For you_ de Sharon Van Etten ? »

Plusieurs voix se levèrent pour approuver, et Demyx sourit largement.

« Je m'en doutais ! Bah, écoutez, je vais faire ma star et dédicacer cette chanson à mon âme-sœur, qui est peut-être là ou peut-être pas … »

Il vérifia que sa guitare était bien accordée et entonna cette chanson qu'il écoutait en boucle depuis plus d'un mois. Sans doute que Zexion n'était même pas venu. Sans doute qu'il chantait dans le vide. Mais il en avait besoin.

« I was hoping that you knew I'd wait for you … »

Sa voix se cassait dans les aigus, mais d'aucuns diraient que ça donnait un certain charme à la chose. Il ne croisa pas dans le public le regard bleu qu'il attendait, n'eut pas une ovation colossale, n'appela pas le public à chercher Zexion, mais il chanta sa chanson avec tout ce qu'il avait, et enchaîna avec _A_ _perfect_ _sonnet_ et toujours un regard glacé dans le cœur.

.

Vanitas regardait Demyx chanter comme le soleil disparaissait au loin. Enfin, plus exactement, comme le blond venait de le préciser avec _Do You Realize ?_ , ça n'était pas le soleil qui bougeait mais la Terre. Demyx n'était pas aussi nul que Vanitas l'aurait cru, il avait même pas mal de présence sur scène, et savait rallier le public à sa cause. C'est pas tout le monde qui pouvait enchaîner tant de chansons romantiques sans faire râler la foule. Et ça rappelait à Vanitas à quel point Zexion et lui étaient nazes, niveau relation.

Il marcha vers le bar en bâillant, et sentit sur son bras une piqûre vive, qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme la brûlure d'une cigarette à laquelle on ne fait pas gaffe. Il eut un sursaut douloureux, et ragea instantanément :

« Putain, fais gaffe, ça brûle, ducon ! »

Il regarda son bras, qui par chance ne semblait pas blessé, avant de relever les yeux vers son vil agresseur qui n'avait toujours pas dit mot. Et qui souriait. Qui souriait de toute sa bouche fine. De tous ses yeux verts. De toutes ses pommettes tatouées jusqu'au foutu bout de ses cheveux rouges. Vanitas voulait mourir. Il n'arrivait même pas à bouger.

« Je le savais ! »

Axel semblait bien trop content. Comme le roux approchait la main de son épaule, il se dégagea, tourna sèchement des talons et courut le plus vite qu'il put. Il avait beau avoir l'habitude de sprinter, les jambes de son âme-sœur étaient plus longues, et ils finirent par se retrouver cent mètres plus loin que les tentes, arrivés à bout du souffle de leurs poumons de fumeurs. Axel le regardait d'en-dessous, les mains posées sur les genoux.

« Je … je savais que c'était pas juste une attirance. Que y avait un truc en plus.

— Non. »

Axel n'arrêtait pas de sourire, et Vanitas savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de courir vingt mètres de plus. Il avait envie de le frapper. De s'éloigner de lui au plus vite. Il n'avait aucune envie de ressentir ce qu'il ressentait.

« Tu m'expliques, Vanitas ?

— Non.

— Tu sais dire que ça ? »

Vanitas détestait cette question, qui n'avait que des réponses ridicules.

« Non.

— Trop drôle. »

Et Axel osait se fendre la poire dans un moment pareil. Comme si Vanitas ne venait pas de faire la plus grosse bourde de sa vie. D'un geste félin, Axel retira son T-shirt, et le brun eut un air surpris, trouvant que le roux allait un peu vite en besogne s'il pensait que maintenant qu'il était avéré qu'ils étaient âme-sœurs, ils allaient coucher ensemble à nouveau. À la vérité, Axel voulait juste lui montrer son tatouage, dans une écriture fine et rapide, qui lui traversait le ventre pour aller disparaître sous son pantalon.

« J'adore ta première phrase. C'était quoi, la mienne ? J'm'en souviens pas. »

Désintéressé, Vanitas tourna une deuxième fois des talons. Il voulait rejoindre la piste, boire un verre ou deux ou trois et oublier que le roux était là. Mais bien entendu, Axel ne comptait pas le laisser faire. Il l'attrapa par le bras, et Vanitas essaya d'oublier combien ça l'électrisait, assez pour envoyer un coup de pied dans les jambes de l'autre qui se retira avec un sifflement de douleur.

« Merde, mec, t'es dingue ! »

Vanitas eut un sourire condescendant accompagné d'un soupir de mépris.

« Et oui. »

Et il s'en fut d'une démarche aussi assurée qu'il le put, laissant le roux se tenir le tibia avec une grimace contrariée.

.

« Alors tu étais là. »

Zexion recracha la fumée de sa cigarette en regardant ses pieds. Il avait trop fumé, ces derniers temps, mais le geste familier le détournait quelques millisecondes de la pensée de Demyx. C'était toujours ça de pris. Il avait lutté, mais il était resté pendant tout le passage de son âme-sœur sur scène. Il le savait, que toutes ces chansons étaient pour lui. Même si les paroles ne correspondaient pas, il le sentait dans la délicatesse des accords, dans la douleur de la voix. Il savait qu'il n'y avait que lui, ou presque, pour mettre Demyx dans un état pareil. Ça lui faisait peur. Ça lui faisait plaisir. Parce qu'il savait maintenant que Demyx n'avait pas menti. Et ne s'était pas trompé. Ils s'aimaient tous les deux. Et ils avaient été trop cons. Enfin, surtout lui.

« Tu m'aimes ? »

Demyx ne sembla pas plus surpris que ça par la question, et déposa sa guitare contre une des enceintes en s'approchant de Zexion. Avec une lenteur exacerbée, il leva la main pour toucher la joue de Zexion. Le bleuté ferma les yeux, profitant du contact. Les bras toujours croisés sur son torse, une cigarette au bout de sa main droite, tout son corps était réservé à l'exception de sa tête qu'il laissait penchée, qu'il abandonnait au contact. Le bout des doigts de Demyx était corné, dur et doux en même temps, sa paume était brûlante et humide de transpiration. Il sentait le musc, le talc et la bière. La seconde main de Demyx trouva son chemin jusqu'à son crâne, libérant son visage de ses cheveux.

« Ouvre les yeux. »

Lentement, presque effrayé – non : effrayé, presque terrifié – Zexion obéit. Demyx le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans vaciller, lui promettant sans un mot l'amour le plus réel qu'on aie jamais vu sur cette Terre et les autres. Alors Zexion acquiesça, convaincu, espérant qu'il ne s'accrochait pas à un rocher de paille, que c'était du solide, et il alla même jusqu'à avancer sur la pointe des pieds, laissant Demyx se pencher, et sceller du plus ancien contact au monde leur nouveau départ, la suite logique de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, connu et ressenti jusqu'à ce jour.

.Septembre.

Vanitas n'avait jamais été en Allemagne. C'était plus sympathique qu'il n'aurait cru – même s'il captait à peine la moitié de ce que les gens lui disaient, comme quoi, quatre ans d'Allemand, ça ne servait vraiment à rien – et plus festif aussi. Il n'aurait jamais cru que les gens pouvaient boire à ce point, et se droguer plus encore. Les boîtes de Berlin étaient pleines de cadavres ambulants, certains joyeux, d'autres semblant un peu trop proches de la mort pour inspirer autre chose que de la pitié ou du dégoût. Assis à un tabouret du bar, Riku le regardait danser. L'argenté avait bu, mais beaucoup moins, et semblait sidéré de la capacité de son petit-ami à s'enivrer tant et à danser encore, bougeant avec une grâce ivre et purement _Vanitassienne_. En fait, depuis environ une heure, Riku ne se levait plus que pour éloigner ceux qu'il jugeait danser un peu trop près de son amant. Ce qui faisait beaucoup de monde, mine de rien, tous sexes confondus.

Ils ne rentrèrent à l'hôtel qu'au point du jour, comme la fatigue avait troué le cerveau de Riku et coupé les jambes de Vanitas. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit en se tenant par la main, s'enlaçant sans un mot, appréciant le silence de la chambre.

Ils se réveillèrent au beau milieu de l'après-midi, Vanitas dans une forme étonnante et Riku se payant une gueule de bois monstrueuse. Le monde était mal fait, pensait l'argenté. Après deux cafés, un cachet d'aspirine et une longue douche, l'écho des basses de la veille cessa enfin de lui tambouriner la cervelle. Il retourna sur le lit, où Vanitas lisait un classique d'un air ennuyé.

« Tu veux bouger, aujourd'hui ? »

Vanitas sembla heureux de la distraction et posa le livre sur la table de chevet, le maintenant ouvert contre le bois recomposé. Il détestait ne pas finir un roman, mais celui-ci était d'une lourdeur incomparable.

« Hm … nan, pas trop. Toi ? Tu voulais voir quelque chose ?

— Demain. »

Riku semblait aussi soulagé que lui à l'idée de passer ce qui leur restait de la journée à jouer aux vampires dans la chambre d'hôtel. Certainement, le but premier d'un voyage était de découvrir un lieu, mais l'idée, quand on prenait des vacances, c'était aussi de se reposer. Ils s'étendirent côte à côte, fixant le plafond, et Vanitas commença un long motif le long du bras de Riku, du bout des doigts.

« J'dois te dire un truc. »

Vanitas sentit l'argenté froncer les sourcils sans le voir, et un léger coup d'épaule l'invita à poursuivre.

« C'est à propos d'Axel. »

Riku se tendit aussitôt, et Vanitas soupira en appuyant plus fortement les doigts sur la peau de son petit-ami. C'était un peu agaçant, que Riku aie toujours l'impression qu'il pouvait partir en fumée d'un moment à l'autre. Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui ? Vanitas se reprit mentalement. Il savait que de sortir avec un tatoué, qui plus est un tatoué ayant rencontré l'âme-sœur, était déjà une immense preuve de confiance. Le temps balayerait le reste des incertitudes, sans doute.

« Riku, je vais pas disparaître, d'accord ? Juste … »

Il savait qu'il devait finir sa phrase au plus vite, qu'il était en train d'angoisser son amant pour rien, mais il avait du mal à parler. Il se redressa et vint s'allonger entre les jambes de Riku, les coudes de part et d'autre de son visage. Il verrouilla leurs regards avec l'air moqueur le plus familier et le plus rassurant qu'il put, avant de soupirer.

« Je lui ai parlé. »

Riku écarquilla les yeux, et fit mine de se relever mais Vanitas l'en empêcha.

« Donc il sait ?

— Oui. Mais … ça change rien. Il va juste être encore plus chiant.

— Et toi ?

— Quoi, moi ?

— Lui parler … ça t'a rien fait ? »

Pour le coup, Vanitas se redressa, franchement agacé. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en quittant le lit pour regarder par la fenêtre. Ils avaient une merveilleuse vue sur l'hôtel d'en face.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Vanitas darda ses yeux jaunes sur son petit-ami, qui semblait bien ahuri, avec ses cheveux décoiffé et son air perdu.

« Il y a que ça fait trois mois qu'on sort ensemble et que t'as toujours pas capté que j'allais pas te quitter. T'es trop con.

— Comprends-moi …

— Comprends-moi toi ! Comprends que j'ai pas envie que tu me casses les couilles avec tes incertitudes chaque fois que je te parle d'Axel. »

Riku s'adossa au mur en croisant le bras.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu parles d'Axel en premier lieu ? Il est si important pour toi ? »

Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel et figea un regard accusateur sur Riku, offensif.

« Non, mais je sais qu'il est important pour toi. Putain, comment est-ce que tu l'aurais pris s'il était venu te voir pour te dire qu'il savait que j'étais son foutu âme-sœur et que toi t'étais pas au courant ? »

Riku grimaça. Pour une fois, la logique de Vanitas était implacable. Bien sûr qu'il l'aurait mal pris. Bien sûr qu'il aurait été blessé, qu'il aurait eu des doutes, encore plus que maintenant. Mais rien que d'entendre Vanitas appeler Axel son âme-sœur était douloureux.

« Parce que je te jure que ce con est bien du genre à le faire, juste pour te faire flipper, et puis à rajouter des mensonges, genre que je t'ai trompé avec lui ou merde, et avec tes questions à la con, j'ai l'impression que tu le croirais plus facilement que tu ne me crois. »

Riku y réfléchit un moment. Si Axel venait le voir, lui assurant que Vanitas et lui avaient couché ensemble, le croirait-il ? La réponse lui plomba l'estomac. Oui, son premier réflexe serait de croire Axel, et pas Vanitas. Son premier réflexe serait de faire confiance à un inconnu plus qu'à son propre copain. Il savait que c'était injuste. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Vanitas jura et attrapa son paquet de cigarettes dans la poche de sa veste.

« La chambre est non-fumeur.

— Tu l'ouvres juste pour dire ça ? »

Riku écarquilla les yeux à la violence de la répartie. Vanitas soupira un nuage de fumée en ouvrant la fenêtre. Il faisait presque nuit, mais l'air était encore doux.

« Cherche pas, tu m'as soûlé. »

L'argenté savait bien qu'il était en tort, en un sens, mais il n'y pouvait rien, il n'arrivait pas à se rentrer dans le crâne qu'un tatoué pouvait le préférer à son âme-sœur. Et Vanitas par-dessus le marché. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il avait sans doute un problème. Peut-être que la simple perspective d'être heureux l'angoissait. Il se traîna pour s'asseoir au bord du lit, juste assez proche pour toucher Vanitas s'il tendait la main.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »

Vanitas ne daigna même pas le regarder en répondant :

« Rien. »

Riku avança le bras pour le poser sur la cuisse de son amant, qui se dégagea.

« Mais laisse-moi faire la gueule, merde.

— Combien de temps ?

— J'en sais rien.

— Tu vas pas faire la tête toute la durée du voyage ?

— Mais tu m'emmerdes avec tes questions, je te fais chier, moi, quand tu boudes ?

— Euh … oui ?

— Merde. Lâche-moi trois secondes. »

Riku hésita à chronométrer trois secondes puis à recommencer mais renonça. Il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse Vanitas trop déteindre sur lui. Il avait dans l'idée une approche un peu plus subtile.

« Ri', tu fous quoi ? »

Ou pas. Avec un sourire, Riku continua de déboutonner le jean de Vanitas, collant sa bouche contre le tissus du boxer.

« J'ai l'air de faire quoi ? »

Il le toucha simplement, et si Vanitas le regardait toujours méchamment, il n'empêchait pas pour autant Riku de continuer son œuvre.

« Riku … »

Vanitas soupira, balançant sa clope par la fenêtre en s'agrippant aux rebords. Il ressentit un grand froid entre les jambes quand son amant se recula.

« Tu fais plus la tête ? »

Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel, mais l'argenté lui refusa toute crédibilité d'un coup de langue vicieux.

« Sale con … comme si je pouvais … te faire la gueule … si t'as ma queue dans la bouche. »

Riku sourit difficilement, et mordilla la peau entre ses dents. Vanitas avait du mal à tenir debout.

« Je retiendrai ça. »

C'était à peine compréhensible, Riku n'articulait pas très bien.

« On parle pas la bouche pleine. »

Vanitas, très fier de sa répartie – et d'avoir réussi à la sortir sans soupirer de plaisir au milieu – ne vit pas venir le coup de tête le plus malhonnête que Riku lui aie jamais porté. Décidant qu'il en avait assez, Vanitas attrapa vivement le crâne de Riku pour le remonter jusqu'à lui et lui voler un baiser violent.

« L'heure de la vengeance a sonné. »

Riku aurait voulu sortir une répartie intelligente, et face à une telle réplique, ça n'était pas si compliqué, mais tout le corps de Vanitas contre le sien l'empêchait seulement de réfléchir. Alors il laissa tomber.

.Octobre.

Ils n'avaient eu de cesse de se croiser, au plus grand bonheur de Pitch, et s'étaient même vus plusieurs fois, juste eux deux. Jack était peu à peu devenu plus à l'aise en sa présence, moins effrayé, comme petit à petit il apprenait à le connaître. À faire la différence entre ses sourires mauvais et ses sourires joyeux – même si ça n'était pas toujours évident. Mais là, ça passait à un autre niveau.

« Je crois que … ça serait pas impossible. »

Black interrompit sa contemplation de sa tasse de café, se demandant ce que Jack entendait par là. Il avait sorti ça de nulle part, et sans contexte, sa phrase n'avait à la vérité pas beaucoup de sens. Voyant qu'il ne poursuivait pas, il le relança.

« De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne serait pas impossible ? »

Jack inspira un grand coup, comme il le faisait avant de se lancer sur la rampe pour une figure particulièrement difficile.

« Que, un jour … »

Jack avala sa salive de travers, toussota, but de l'eau, repensa à ce qu'il allait dire, toussa à nouveau et finit par se calmer, ses joues pâles tout de même rougies. Il préférait se dire que c'était à cause de ses étouffements successifs.

« Que, peut-être, un jour, ça change. »

Pitch lui tendit à nouveau le verre d'eau, comme si c'était supposé l'aider à parler, à expliciter sa pensée à laquelle Black ne voyait présentement aucun sens.

« Nous. Enfin, je veux dire … »

Le plus âgé se demanda s'il avait droit de croire un instant ce qu'il lui avait semblé comprendre. Il refréna ses ardeurs, impatient de la suite.

« Je veux dire que c'est pas impossible, si un jour, je te vois un peu plus comme tu me vois que maintenant, tu vois ? »

C'était l'explication la moins claire du monde, mais pour Pitch, ça faisait sens, et ça faisait le plus beau sens qui lui aie jamais été donné d'entendre. Il avait une chance d'avoir peut-être, un jour, quelque chose avec Jack qui dépassait l'amitié. Ou du moins, le plus jeune ne rejetait plus l'idée en bloc.

« Souris pas comme ça ! Tu fais flipper. »

Pitch prit immédiatement une figure beaucoup plus neutre, faisant rire Jack doucement. Il grogna avec un léger dédain avant de toiser son âme-sœur.

« Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit d'être content ? »

Avec une moue crispée, Jack reprit.

« Ne … Ne te fais pas trop d'espoir, d'accord ? J'ai juste dit, un jour, peut-être.

— Je sais. Je sais aussi que c'est improbable. Il y a quelques mois, je croyais que c'était impossible. Mais ça ne m'a jamais empêché d'espérer. »

Et c'était vrai. Peu importait le réalisme, le rejet et la peur, il y avait toujours eu, et il y aurait toujours en lui une part qui croyait dur comme fer que Jack et lui formaient quelque chose qui avait du sens. Que c'était réel. Même avec une main perdante, il y avait cru. Et maintenant qu'on avait redistribué les cartes, la nouvelle donne lui donnait un réel espoir de victoire sur la vie.

.

 _I guess I'll have to settle for a few brief moments,_

 _And watch it all dissolve into a single second,_

 _And try to write it down into a perfect sonnet …_

… _or a foolish line._

.

Et voilà, un peu moins dramatique que le chapitre précédent, un peu plus calme. J'espère que ça vous aura plu, et à la semaine prochaine !

Ciao !


	11. 10 Dire 'Oui'

J'ai, euh … Oublié de poster la semaine dernière ? On va dire que c'était la pause entre partie 2 et partie 3. J'avais pensé à en faire une, en vrai. Hm.

En vrai, si je refais ce genre de bourde, hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP.

Bref.

Un grand merci à **Loir** , **Hylliy** , **Ima** , **Lae** et **Coeur** **de Lune** pour avoir commenté le chapitre précédent !

Bonne lecture !

 **Xenos** **chronicles**

Partie 3 : A Question of Lust

 _Chapitre 10 : Dire 'Oui'_

.Novembre.

Les yeux de Larxène brillaient dans le noir d'une joie sincère. À demi à l'aveugle, elle chercha du bout des doigts la main de son compagnon, qui la serra aussi vite. Ils avaient réussi. Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui embrassa le nez avec un petit rire.

« Alors, c'était comment ? Ta première fois avec une fille. »

Il se rapprocha, enroulant une de ses mains dans les mèches blondes.

« Ça n'était pas vraiment notre première fois, Larxène.

— Oui, mais … la première fois où tu étais _dedans_. »

Marluxia baissa les yeux pour dévorer son cou, descendant jusqu'aux seins. Il les toucha timidement. Il les aimait, il en était à présent certain, mais n'était pas toujours sûr de la manière dont il devait s'y prendre avec eux.

« C'était bien.

— Bien ?

— Très bien, exceptionnel, génial, que veux-tu que je te dise, Larxène ? Tu veux savoir si ça m'a plu ? Oui, bien entendu, et je pense que tu as pu t'en rendre compte pendant l'acte. Tu veux savoir si j'ai trouvé ça bizarre ? Pas vraiment. Un petit peu. Différent, plutôt, je dirais. Mais c'était bon. Et je n'hésiterai pas à recommencer. »

Ces mots, c'était juste ce que Larxène avait besoin d'entendre. Ils allaient recommencer. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ne plus être timide de rien, jusqu'à connaître l'autre par cœur et le surprendre encore. Jusqu'à ce que Marluxia oublie tous les hommes qu'il avait connu.

.

Le temps dehors était glacé, et c'était le jour parfait pour rester à la maison, sans rien à faire d'autre que de vaquer à des occupations moindres, regarder par la fenêtre et puis oublier un peu le reste du monde, se laver pour vingt-quatre heures de toute la souillure qui traînait dehors. Xion acceptait cette parenthèse inespérée avec une gratitude totale. Elle avait passé la semaine à chercher quelque chose à faire de sa vie. Elle avait définitivement quitté la fac plusieurs mois plus tôt, et n'arrivait toujours pas à se décider sur quoi que ce soit. Elle avait passé son BAFA pendant l'été et travaillait à présent dans un centre aéré, mais ça ne lui convenait pas. Elle avait envie de faire autre chose de sa vie. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle secoua la tête, tentant d'éloigner les pensées malvenues. Si réfléchir pendant des mois n'avait pas suffi, ça n'était pas aujourd'hui qui allait changer la donne. Elle se sentait tourner en rond, mais avait au moins décidé que cette journée ne serait consacrée qu'à elle-même, à son bien-être et à son bonheur. Sur le conseil d'une de ses anciennes amies de la fac – qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis bien un mois – elle avait été chez l'esthéticienne pour se faire épiler tout ce que faire se pouvait, et se payer un massage en prime. Elle ne faisait jamais ça, d'habitude, mais ç'avait été plutôt agréable – enfin, les épilations n'avaient pas été la partie la plus relaxante, mais malgré la douleur il avait été plaisant de voir d'autres s'occuper d'elle. C'était sans doute stupide, mais elle se sentait plus jolie, et quand elle était rentrée, Roxas avait remarqué son odeur sucrée de fleur d'oranger.

Elle bâilla lentement, entendant son conjoint s'activer dans la cuisine. Elle lui avait dit ne rien vouloir faire aujourd'hui, et il avait proposé très naturellement de s'occuper de tous les repas de la journée, débarras et vaisselle compris. Sincèrement, elle vivait avec un homme en or, plein d'affection, de compréhension, d'attention. Elle savait qu'elle-même ne supporterait pas de vivre avec une personne aussi indécise. Roxas avait continué ses études, et savait qu'il allait chercher à se faire embaucher dans l'édition, après ça. C'était un beau projet, enfin, un bon projet, à la fois réaliste et épanouissant. C'était sans doute le réalisme qui posait problème à Xion. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux pour s'inventer une carrière, elle se voyait aventurière philanthrope, ou bien comédienne dans une compagnie itinérante, journaliste reporter, parfois, ou même anthropologue. Mais ça n'allait pas avec les études qu'elle avait faites, et elle ne se voyait pas recommencer une licence maintenant. Elle en venait à se demander si elle ne devait pas prendre cette année entière pour réfléchir, mais rien que l'idée la faisait grimacer. Elle aurait l'impression d'être un poids. Pour la société, pour Roxas, pour sa famille.

Même Vanitas était plus fixé qu'elle. Sa carrière n'avait rien de passionnant, mais il se plaisait au bar, et il n'aurait aucun problème à rester dedans toute sa vie, trouvant l'épanouissement ailleurs, dans les livres et la musique et le cinéma et ses amis. Elle savait aussi que si un jour, la situation ne lui convenait plus, il n'hésiterait pas à faire ses valises et à prendre le premier train pour le bout du monde, ce dont elle était proprement incapable. Trop de choses l'attachaient ici, des choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas quitter mais surtout des choses qu'elle n'avait pas envie de quitter. Elle plongea le nez dans son livre, qui sentait bon la colle à papier et les vielles pages. C'était une ancienne édition de _La Mouette_ , de Tchekhov, qu'elle avait reçu en cadeau de la part de Vanitas pour son seizième anniversaire, et elle ne s'en était jamais séparée. La traduction n'était pas parfaite, mais elle avait grandi avec ces mots, entre ces lignes et cette poésie Russe tragi-comique. Quand il la lui avait offerte, Vanitas savait sans doute déjà à quel point elle l'aimerait. Il avait un don pour choisir les livres, dès très jeune. Elle avait toujours cru qu'il finirait libraire, ou bibliothécaire, voire romancier. Elle grimaça au souvenir. Il avait toujours été un petit con, mais sa dépression, six ans plus tôt, l'avait irrémédiablement changé. Il était de plus en plus heureux, ou du moins de plus en plus joyeux, mais dès qu'il traversait une période difficile, il devait subir tous les regards qui se tournaient vers lui, posant tous la même question 'Est-ce qu'il va rechuter ?'. C'était sans doute plus lourd à supporter pour lui que ce qu'il voulait bien laisser paraître. Xion savait qu'il n'était pas une figure fragile de porcelaine, mais elle aussi, elle avait peur. L'hiver dernier, avec ce qui s'était passé avec Pitch, elle avait craint le pire. Vanitas avait accepté de se reposer sur elle, au début, et puis il était devenu plus distant, agacé de l'inquiétude angoissée qu'il lisait dans ses yeux. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« C'est prêt ! »

Xion referma son livre. Elle avait sans doute passé plus de temps dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait prévu. Sur la table du salon-cuisine, une jolie vaisselle était sortie. La lumière avait légèrement baissé et le repas laissait s'échapper une délicieuse odeur de sésame. Roxas s'était donné de la peine, mais il souriait grandement. Elle lui rendit son sourire, secouant la tête.

« Waouh. C'est un dîner romantique ? Tu es au courant que tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour coucher avec moi ? »

Roxas leva les yeux au ciel et vint tirer une chaise pour qu'elle s'y assoie.

« J'avais envie de te faire plaisir. »

Il n'ajouta rien, mais Xion se doutait que c'était lié à son état incertain depuis quelques temps. Elle le laissa lui servit un verre de vin, et vit à côté d'elle une petite céramique qui lui était familière. C'était un cendrier de table, de ceux que sa mère leur avait donné, à Vanitas et elle, quand ils avaient quitté la maison. Aris et elle avaient reçu ces cendriers de table comme cadeau de mariage, mais deux des invités à la cérémonie avaient eu cette idée, aussi s'étaient-ils retrouvés avec de quoi faire fumer tout le parlement à leur table. Xion caressa la céramique d'un air lointain. Ça lui rappelait des souvenirs. Elle releva les yeux vers Roxas, des questions dans la tête.

« Oui, tu peux. »

Elle eut un sourire immense. Elle adorait fumer à table, entre les plats et même pendant. C'était un petit plaisir que Roxas avait du mal à supporter, surtout en hiver, quand il était douloureux d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Un fantôme passa devant ses yeux. Avait-elle eu l'ai si déprimé que ça ? Elle n'était pourtant pas dépressive non plus. Peut-être qu'elle devrait voir un psy, comme Vanitas. Elle y réfléchirait. Balançant les pensées par la fenêtre fermée, Xion décida de simplement profiter de cette soirée, offerte sur un plateau d'argent par l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Le dîner était merveilleux. Roxas avait même pris un gâteau pour le dessert, et avait servi un café léger, comme Xion l'aimait le soir. Elle riait à sa conversation, se sentant voleter sur les ailes douce de la petite ivresse. Rien n'aurait pu être plus parfait.

« J'ai aussi un petit cadeau pour toi. »

Xion rit de nouveau. Nul doute qu'il savait la surprendre. Elle appuya la tête sur sa main, le regardant longuement.

« Tu sais que mon anniversaire n'est que dans un mois, pas vrai ? »

Il eut un sourire malicieux avant de poser une boîte sur la table et de la pousser vers elle. Elle prit dans ses mains l'écrin de velours bleu, et l'ouvrit aussitôt, morte de curiosité. Son cœur s'envola quand elle vit une bague. Il s'envola loin, loin, rencontrer le début d'une tornade tropicale. Elle le regarda, ébaubie, certaine de comprendre mais gardant le doute et la retenue qui la gardaient sur terre.

« Tu veux … m'épouser, Xion ? Je sais que tout va vite, et … »

Il se lança dans un long discours sur leur relation, sur leur amour, un discours qui semblait merveilleux mais que Xion n'arrivait pas à suivre. Elle se sentait bousculée. Trahie, aussi. Est-ce que tout ce dîner n'avait eu lieu que pour ça ? Est-ce que ça n'était pas un acte désintéressé d'amour ? Elle se reprit, se sentant coupable de remettre en doute Roxas. Elle savait qu'il voulait lui faire plaisir avec cette journée. Elle savait qu'il avait dû voir cette demande en mariage comme la cerise sur le gâteau, un bonheur idéal. Mais tout allait trop vite, et l'alcool l'empêchait de réfléchir calmement. Il marqua un temps, et elle comprit que c'était le moment où elle devait répondre. Son cœur tambourinait dans ses oreilles. Elle ne savait pas. Elle culpabilisait de n'avoir pas écouté, et de ne pas savoir.

« Roxas … Je t'aime, d'accord ? S'il-te-plaît, n'en doute pas une seconde. Mais … j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir à ça. C'est une grosse décision à prendre.

— Mais on est … »

Roxas s'arrêta tout seul. Xion savait ce qu'il allait dire. Qu'ils étaient âme-sœurs, qu'ils s'aimaient, et que leur tatouage prouvait en soi qu'ils seraient ensemble jusqu'à leur mort, que leur mariage, au final, n'était presque qu'une formalité, qu'ils étaient déjà ensembles pour la vie. Mais lui savait que ça ne rassurerait pas Xion, et au contraire, que ça risquait de l'angoisser plus encore. Il avait du mal à comprendre la peur de Xion, de s'engager, mais il la respectait.

« Bien sûr. Prends le temps que tu veux. »

Il était parfait. Beaucoup trop pour elle. Sa culpabilité ne fit que grandir.

.

Jack regardait son cours de statistiques sans y rien comprendre. Il avait toujours détesté ça, mais là, il n'arrivait même pas à essayer de se concentrer. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui occupait sa tête. Il avait définitivement rompu d'avec Tatiana peu après avoir accepté de fréquenter Pitch, en tant qu'amis. Il l'avait fait presque sans y penser, ça lui semblait logique. Mais maintenant il comprenait pourquoi. Il savait déjà, à l'époque, que ça allait finir comme ça. Qu'il allait tomber amoureux. Peut-être l'était-il déjà. Black représentait tout ce qu'il détestait, la méchanceté, la solitude, la peur. Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Pitch lui avait adressé la parole, de manière presque anodine si la phrase n'avait pas été encrée sur sa hanche. Il avait essayé de réfléchir le plus vite possible. Le regard jaune, perçant, le visage ciselé et la silhouette sombre le tétanisaient. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver face à ses terreurs d'enfances, et tout ce qu'il avait voulu sur le moment, s'était s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Il avait sorti la première excuse possible. Qui était vraie, par ailleurs. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par un homme avant. Il n'avait pas été attiré par grand-monde, il fallait dire. Pendant plusieurs jours encore, le souvenir de l'homme sombre avait hanté ses cauchemars. Et plus il l'évitait, plus il le revoyait, plus il le revoyait, plus la peur se transformait en rancœur et en dégoût. Pitch s'accrochait à lui comme un traumatisme à un enfant agressé.

Il déglutit à cette comparaison. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Pitch, ça n'était pas un syndrome de Stockholm, n'est-ce pas ? Il rit à la pensée. Black ne lui avait jamais rien fait de mal. Il éloigna ses fiches de cours à l'autre bout de son bureau. Ça n'était même plus la peine d'essayer pour l'instant. Il en avait mal de se triturer les méninges sur cette histoire. Au final, la situation était très simple. Black l'aimait. Il aimait Black. Et ils étaient âme-sœurs. Schéma classique. Pourquoi alors tout lui paraissait si compliqué ? Il s'était rendu compte être amoureux de Pitch trois mois plus tôt et n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver la solution. Envoyant sa trouille valser avec son fichu cours de statistiques, il prit son téléphone et tapa simplement 'Tu veux sortir avec moi ?', avant d'avoir le temps d'y penser une seconde fois. Quand il paniqua, il était déjà trop tard. Mais quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

.

« Ça faisait un bail, nan ? »

Xion acquiesça en touillant son allongé. Vanitas lui avait manqué, ces derniers temps. Et elle savait que si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider avec la demande en mariage, c'était lui, comme il avait su l'aider quand Roxas lui avait proposé de vivre ensemble. Elle regarda son frère avec un sourire. Il avait l'air d'aller bien.

« Ouais. Alors ? Quoi de nouveau ? »

Il haussa les sourcils et but une gorgée de son propre café. Il avait envie de lui dire quelque chose, Xion le savait. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, qu'il trépignait. Elle avait juste à attendre un peu et à laisser le silence faire son œuvre. Elle sut qu'il avait décidé de parler quand il alluma une cigarette, les yeux fixés sur ses doigts qui jouaient avec le briquet. C'était donc si important que ça ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, de savoir que son frère avait une vraie bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer. Ça la mettait en joie.

« J'suis amoureux. »

Elle devint sérieuse en une fraction de seconde. Cet aveu lui faisait plus peur qu'il ne la réjouissait. Vanitas n'avait pas d'âme-sœur, et pour les gens comme lui, l'amour était chose à se casser le nez. Son frère venait de mettre les pieds en terrain glissant.

« Il est tatoué ? »

Il sortit de sa contemplation du briquet pour mieux observer sa sœur. Il voyait l'inquiétude dans son regard. Mais ça n'était pas la peine.

« Non.

— Et vous sortez ensemble ? »

Xion savait qu'entre non-tatoués, l'amour n'était pas toujours réciproque. Que ça pouvait être dur.

« Oui. Depuis … euh … mai.

— Quoi ? Ça fait six mois ? »

Elle était au-delà d'étonnée. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle ne soit pas au courant ? Elle se sentit blessée et s'adossa à la chaise, sortant une cigarette à son tour.

« Et tu m'as rien dit ? »

Vanitas se renfrogna.

« T'es jamais là quand je t'appelle. Tu réponds pas au téléphone, ou alors t'as pas le temps de parler. Ça fait six mois qu'on n'a pas eu une vraie conversation, Xion. Et on habite dans la même ville. »

À son ton, on voyait bien qui il blâmait pour la situation, et il n'avait pas tort. Entre Roxas et sa recherche de quelque chose à faire, Xion n'avait plus le temps pour rien. Elle ne voyait presque personne, ou alors très vite, ne sortait plus à part pour travailler ou faire quelques courses, et quand elle rentrait chez elle elle était trop épuisée pour appeler qui que ce soit. Rien qu'à la voix de Vanitas quand elle lui avait proposé de se voir, Xion avait compris qu'elle avait fait la morte pendant trop de temps. Il n'avait pas caché sa joie, on aurait dit que son auteur préféré l'invitait à dîner. Et Vanitas cachait toujours sa joie, surtout avec elle, parce qu'elle savait comprendre.

« Je sais. Je suis désolée. »

Vanitas balaya sa phrase d'un revers de main et eut un pâle sourire.

« Ça va. C'est rien. »

Il voulait profiter de ce moment avec elle, et même ça faisait un peu de peine à Xion. Ça voulait dire qu'il ne savait pas quand ils allaient pouvoir se revoir, qu'il n'avait plus confiance en la présence éternelle et accessible de sa sœur.

« Donc, six mois ? Et ça marche ? Six mois avec une seule personne ? Qui c'est ?

— Riku.

— Riku … Riku comme dans Sora, Kairi et Riku ? Il habite pas dans le sud ?

— Nope. Depuis l'année dernière il est en ville. Il est infirmier à l'hôpital.

— Tu l'as retrouvé là-bas ?

— Quoi ? Nan, ç'aurait été trop chelou, j'pense. On s'est revus au mariage de Kairi, tu sais, et du coup, bah … Voilà.

— Bah voilà ? Ça se passe bien ?

— Ouais, il a … »

Vanitas s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il lui cache des choses. Il poursuivit et elle oublia de lui poser la question.

« Il est vraiment cool. Tu sais, j'pensais pas qu'un jour j'resterais aussi longtemps avec quelqu'un. Mais j'ai pas envie de bouger, enfin, si, mais avec lui, tu vois ? »

Elle voyait très bien. Il ressentait exactement ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à ressentir, alors que Riku n'était même pas son âme-sœur. Une pointe de jalousie perça son cœur et elle la repoussa aussi vivement qu'elle le put. Elle ne pouvait pas être envieuse de Vanitas. Il n'était même pas sûr que ça allait durer, et il n'avait rien qui lui prouvait que Riku l'aimerait à jamais. Contrairement à elle, en acceptant sa relation, il faisait un saut dans le vide. S'il était heureux, c'était dû à son courage.

« Oh. Et Pitch sort avec Jack.

— Sérieusement ?

— Ouais. C'est dingue. »

Deux grosses et bonnes nouvelles en une seule entrevue. Elle avait raté trop de choses. Et tout le monde allait bien. Sauf elle. Elle questionna Vanitas au sujet de Pitch, encore, et de Riku, s'il le traitait bien, quand elle allait le rencontrer – quand elle serait disponible, en premier lieu – et quand arriva le moment où elle fut trop fatiguée pour parler et rentra chez elle, elle se souvint qu'elle voulait lui parler de ses potentielles fiançailles, à la base.

.Décembre.

Cela faisait trois semaines que Roxas lui avait fait sa demande, et s'il ne se montrait pas pressant le moins du monde, elle sentait que son absence de réponse le touchait. Il était temps qu'elle lui fasse face. Il devrait bientôt rentrer et elle l'attendait dans le salon, un verre de vin et son paquet de cigarettes sur la table. Elle en alluma une et ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle ne voulait pas que la première chose qu'il remarque en passant la porte soit l'odeur de la fumée, irrespirable et toxique.

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit le bruit des clés dans la porte. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était promis en commençant à l'attendre, elle avait déjà fumé deux cigarettes et en était à son troisième verre de vin. Heureusement qu'elle tenait plutôt bien l'alcool. Elle referma la fenêtre, rajustant son gilet sur ses épaules, et alla l'accueillir d'un baiser.

« Tu sens le vin. »

Elle prit une moue innocente et embrassa la joue de son âme-sœur.

« C'est qu'il y a quelque chose à fêter. »

Il haussa les sourcils, ne sachant jamais trop à quoi s'attendre avec Xion. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, elle n'avait eu de cesse de le surprendre.

« Quoi donc ? »

Elle rit, fort et grand. Elle était peut-être plus pompette qu'elle ne le croyait. Peut-être soûle serait le bon mot. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait presque pas mangé de la journée. Elle regarda Roxas, les yeux brillants.

« Nos fiançailles, pardi ! »

Et avec ça, il eut l'air tellement heureux, tellement … complet, et ses yeux scintillaient tellement fort que c'était forcément la bonne décision qu'elle venait de prendre. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais eu de réelle raison de refuser. Et s'il souriait, alors elle sourirait aussi.

.

« Salut, mon âme-sœur. »

Vanitas soupira. Allait-il à présent se trouver forcer d'éviter tout autre bar que le sien ? C'était au moins la troisième fois qu'il croisait Axel depuis qu'il avait dit les mots, et le roux ne manquait jamais de lui rappeler ce qui les liait l'un à l'autre. On ne faisait pas plus désagréable dans le genre. Il fit signe au barman de lui remettre un whiskey sans se tourner vers Axel, qui vint indifféremment s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Allez, parle-moi un peu, on va faire connaissance, maintenant que tu n'as plus rien à craindre en me parlant.

— Mais je veux pas te causer. »

Cette situation lui rappelait étrangement celle de Pitch avec Jack. Sauf que Pitch n'était pas un abruti trop souriant, et Jack n'était amoureux de personne.

« Qu'est-ce que ça te coûterait ?

— Du temps.

— Pas grand-chose.

— Le temps est précieux, et à mes yeux, mille fois plus que ta vie qui pourris la mienne.

— Oh. Ça n'est pas très gentil.

— Je suis pas très gentil. Abruti.

— Bon, j'imagine que je vais devoir m'y faire. »

Vanitas sentit tous ses poils se hérisser. Est-ce qu'Axel les croyait liés à la vie à la mort par un amour qui n'existait même pas ? Sans doute. On lui avait foutu des conneries plein le crâne, à l'allumette rousse.

« Nan, tu t'y feras pas. Tu vas juste dégager et faire comme si on s'était jamais rencontrés, vu ?

— Ah, nan, ça je peux pas. Loin de tes jolis yeux, je vais m'ennuyer toute ma vie. »

Vanitas roula des yeux. Quelle grande phrase, et stupide, en plus, et niaise. Tout ce qu'il détestait.

« T'es au moins au courant que j'ai un copain ?

— Le type avec les cheveux gris ? Je t'ai vu avec lui, une fois. »

Le brun frissonna. Il avait oublié les habitudes de stalker de son âme-sœur. C'était beaucoup plus que malaisant. Il allait répondre, mais le roux parla encore. Quelle pipelette.

« Pauvre de lui, c'est vrai. Il a pas de tatouage, pas vrai ? Bah, il doit avoir l'habitude de se faire plaquer comme ça. À moins qu'il ne sache même pas ? Comme tous les autres ?

— Il sait.

— Donc il s'y attend. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu pourrais le préférer lui à moi. Je suis beau, d'agréable compagnie et puis j'ai une vie chouette. Je te ferai voyager, Vanitas.

— Tu me feras rien du tout. Ce qu'il a et qui te manque c'est des neurones bien connectés, et dont il sait se servir.

— Quoi ? Comme tu me connais mal. Je suis bien plus intelligent que je n'en ai l'air.

— Donc tu admets avoir une gueule de crétin.

— Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Mais je crois que tu n'es pas de ceux qui s'attachent aux apparences avant tout. Surtout quand on voit la gueule de ton copain. Il a l'air terriblement ennuyeux. Il baise bien, au moins ? »

Vanitas ne tint plus, et malgré le prix exorbitant de la boisson, balança le contenu de son verre sur la tête du roux.

« Ta gueule, pauvre tâche, tu sais même pas de quoi tu parles. »

Au lieu de refroidir le roux, ça sembla allumer en lui un feu vengeur, une flamme tranchante. Il eut l'air de se transformer en monstre. C'était effrayant. Et séduisant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Vanitas fut heureux de voir Roxas débarquer.

« Hey, Axel, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'étais pas à l'autre bout de la ville ?

— J'ai appris que quelqu'un d'intéressant traînait dans le coin. »

Roxas ne chercha pas plus loin, ne questionnant jamais les motivations d'Axel, et Vanitas déglutit. Il ne voulait même pas savoir par qui le roux avait été informé de sa présence. Il espérait simplement que cette personne n'était pas au courant de leur situation.

« Tiens, tu es ami avec Vanitas, maintenant ? Ah, salut, au fait.

— Salut.

— Bah, on est amis depuis un bail ! »

Roxas eut un rire sec.

« Tu es surtout ami avec lui. C'est pas trop réciproque. »

Vanitas sourit à Roxas, sincèrement. Axel avait inventé le concept de l'amitié à sens unique, voilà qui allait bien au personnage.

« Mais non, mais non ! Il est ami avec moi aussi ! Même qu'il me loge ce soir, comme il habite plus près. D'ailleurs, on allait rentrer. »

Vanitas allait démentir aussi sec l'aberration qu'Axel venait de sortir, mais la vibration de son téléphone le coupa. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

 **Si tu vas pas dans mon sens, choupinou, demain, ta sœur est au courant de notre lien 3**

Il grogna et n'ajouta pas un mot.

« Tu as fini ton verre Vanitas ? Ah, oui. »

Il était acide. Affreusement agressif. Axel le prit par le bras, et s'il rejeta le geste aussi sec, il sortit néanmoins du bar en la compagnie désopilante du rouquin. Quand après quelques mètres, il vit qu'Axel le suivait toujours, il se retourna avec humeur.

« Bon, tu me lâches ?

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ? On passe la soirée chez toi, rappelle-toi.

— C'est mort. »

Axel leva les mains en signe d'innocence, comme rédempteur.

« Comme tu voudras. »

Vanitas soupira de soulagement, surpris qu'il soit si facile de se débarrasser de lui. Ça avait gâché sa soirée, mais avec tout ça, il avait oublié de payer et c'était plutôt une bonne chose. La voix d'Axel le fit se retourner. Pourtant, le roux ne s'adressait pas à lui.

« Allô, Xion ? … Je te réveille ? … Désolé. En fait, j'avais un truc à te dire.

— Stop !

— C'est à propos de ton frère. … Hm-hm.

— Ta gueule, putain !

— Ouais, tu savais qu'il était –

— Tu viens chez moi, OK ?

— … triste que tu ne sois pas venue la semaine dernière ? Il me l'a dit ce soir, je l'ai croisé au bar. OK, OK. Dors bien. »

Avec un sourire machiavélique, le roux contempla le brun.

« Eh bah voilà. On va pouvoir faire connaissance. »

Vanitas détourna le regard, vexé comme un pou. Il détestait qu'Axel puisse le manipuler ainsi. Pendant la route, Axel tenta plusieurs fois d'engager la conversation, sans succès – mais au moins ne renouvela-t-il pas sa menace de prévenir Xion, ou Roxas, ou qui que ce soit. En fermant la porte, Vanitas vérifia que Polyphème avait bien deux gamelles pleines et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Axel le suivait.

« J'vais m'coucher direct. T'as qu'à dormir par terre.

— Oh non. »

Vanitas savait qu'Axel était direct. Mais pas au point de lui attraper le poignet et de l'embrasser sans préavis. Le poing de Vanitas le fit changer d'avis. Ou presque. Il se recula, son téléphone dans la main.

« J'appelle Xion ?

— Tu m'auras pas comme ça. Pas à ce point là. Me prends pas pour un con. J't'ai laissé venir jusqu'ici, tu t'en contentes et t'arrêtes de me les briser. »

Axel eut une moue horriblement déçue, et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. La menace ne marchait plus, et il n'avait en soi aucun intérêt à dévoiler à Xion qu'ils étaient âme-sœurs. Il savait que la brune prendrait quoi qu'il arrive la défenses de Vanitas. Mais il avait dans l'idée quelques autres moyens de faire céder son âme-sœur. Et ça commençait par lui caresser l'épaule. Il avait prévu qu'il serait repoussé. Il attrapa le poignet.

« Lâche-moi. »

Il sourit simplement, et se pencha. Vanitas avait une haleine de whiskey. Et ça lui plaisait. Le coup dans le tibia le fit siffler de douleur, et, empli d'une rage certaine, il balaya les jambes de Vanitas pour le faire tomber sur le lit, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Le brun avait encore l'air peu impressionné. Pourtant, Axel pouvait sentir un quelque chose de frissonnant. Peur ou désir, il ne saurait le déterminer, mais connaissant Vanitas, c'était sans doute un savant mélange des deux.

« Lâche-moi. »

Comme si Vanitas croyait réellement pouvoir s'en tirer en jouant l'indifférence. Axel passa la jambe entre les cuisses de Vanitas, faisant se rejoindre les deux poignets du brun pour les attraper d'une seule main. Le brun se débattit un moment, précisément jusqu'à ce qu'Axel l'embrasse à nouveau. Sur sa bouche fermée, dans son cou tendu.

« Laisse-toi aller. »

La voix d'Axel électrocuta Vanitas. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il balança un coup de pied à Axel, qui l'avorta du poids de sa propre jambe.

« Non.

— Je sais que t'en as autant envie que moi. »

Bien sûr qu'il en avait envie. Axel avait un corps divin, et Vanitas savait d'expérience qu'il l'utilisait avec talent. Mais il ne le voulait pas. Ça ne devait pas arriver. La poigne d'Axel, pourtant, était ferme. Son sexe était dur. Il n'avait plus de forces dans les jambes. Et la bouche du roux sur son ventre. Axel risquait d'en parler à Xion.

« Axel, non. Non, putain, s'il-te-plaît, non … »

Sa voix était faible. Les lèvres d'Axel entouraient son sexe. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se convaincre que ça ne serait rien, juste un moment horrible et bon à la fois, juste un souvenir à effacer aussitôt. Après tout, il suffisait que personne ne l'apprenne. N'est-ce pas ?

.

 _My weaknesses … you know each and everyone,_

 _But I need to drink more than you seem to think_

 _Before I'm anyone's._

.

Et … oui, je vous laisse sur ça. Le chapitre suivant sera un peu plus court. On s'approche peu à peu de la fin ! Plus que trois petits chapitres.


	12. 11 Ce(lui) qui compte le plus

Yo !

Merci pour tous les commentaires sous le chapitre précédent, j'ai pas encore répondu à tout le monde mais promis je fais vite !

Ce chapitre n'est absolument pas en retard. Au Mexique, on est encore vendredi.

Bonne lecture !

 **Xenos chronicles**

Partie 3 : A Question of Lust

 _Chapitre 11 : Ce(lui) qui compte le plus_

.Décembre.

Elle serait heureuse. C'était la prédiction que Nouritsa lui avait faite. Mais elle n'avait pas précisé quand, ni comment. Elle serait heureuse. Mais visiblement, ça n'était pas aujourd'hui. Elle rangea le livre qu'elle venait de finir et fit le tour de sa bibliothèque pour choisir le suivant. Elle hésita à peine avant de se décider à relire _La Mouette_. C'était loin d'être joyeux mais ça la faisait s'échapper un peu de ses propres petits problèmes. Elle avait annoncé ses fiançailles à toute sa famille la semaine dernière, et avait reçu maintes félicitations. Elle avait beau tenter se convaincre de l'inverse, celles de Vanitas lui avaient plus fait mal qu'autre chose. Il avait eu l'air distant pendant tout le repas, et elle n'avait pas osé lui demander pourquoi. Astrig s'était inquiétée pour lui mais il avait dit que ça allait. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Peut-être juste un dispute de couple. Ce qui lui faisait penser qu'elle n'avait toujours pas revu l'homme qui partageait la vie de son frère depuis un temps significatif. C'est vrai qu'il l'avait aidée à chercher Vanitas, pendant le mariage. Peut-être qu'ils se tournaient déjà autour ? Xion était presque sûrs qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus avant. La pièce en main, elle rejoignit dans le lit Roxas, déjà endormi. Il était beau. Son visage était doux et précis, sa peau délicate et ses cils clairs. Elle l'aimait. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

.

Riku, assis au bar, attendait que Vanitas se change pour rentrer chez le brun. Ils avaient prévu de passer la soirée tous les deux, mais vu comme l'argenté était crevé, il y avait peu de chances qu'ils fassent autre chose que dormir. Tant pis, se dit-il. Il avait sa journée de libre demain, et Vanitas aussi. Il pourrait enfin lui demander ce qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, qui vibrait bruyamment. Le numéro affiché lui était inconnu, aussi ne décrocha-t-il pas. Du moins, les trois premières fois. À la quatrième, il porta le combiné à son oreille, agacé.

« Qui est-ce ?

— Hey hey ! Je suis devant, tu viens ?

— Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

— C'est Axel. »

Il se tendit d'un coup. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de converser avec Axel. Tournant la tête vers la terrasse, il repéra effectivement une asperge rousse, comme l'avait si bien décrit Vanitas, qui lui faisait signe de la main. Alors il n'avait vraiment pas le droit de rentrer dans ce bar. C'était à la fois rassurant et effrayant. D'un côté, ça prouvait que Vanitas n'avait aucune envie de voir Axel, d'un autre, ça démontrait qu'Axel était bel et bien une menace pour Vanitas. Riku jeta un regard à la porte qui menait vers l'arrière-boutique. Vanitas mettait toujours un point d'honneur à le faire attendre bien plus que nécessaire. Son téléphone vibra à nouveau. Un SMS d'Axel. Apparemment, le roux avait quelque chose à lui dire. Sur Vanitas. Avec un soupir défait, Riku décida d'aller voir le roux. Ne serait-ce que pour information. Il était curieux de comment était l'âme-sœur de son conjoint. Il se planta devant Axel, les bras croisés.

« Ah, ça va, tu as pas l'air de le prendre mal ! J'avais un peu peur, je t'avoue. Un de mes meilleurs potes a beaucoup vécu ça, c'est pas cool. »

Riku haussa un sourcil.

« De quoi tu parles ?

— Bah de ta rupture. »

Riku n'y comprenait rien. S'il venait de rompre, il le saurait.

« Te fais pas d'espoir. Vanitas et moi n'allons pas rompre de si tôt.

— Alors il ne te l'a pas encore dit ? On sort ensemble. »

Riku s'étouffa avec sa salive. Ça n'était pas du genre de Vanitas, et il savait que le brun n'avait aucune envie de sortir avec Axel, tatouage ou non.

« Depuis une semaine. Ça m'étonne qu'il ne te l'aie pas dit.

— Il ne me l'a pas dit parce que c'est faux. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu te fatigues.

— À ton avis ? Bon, ne me croies pas si tu veux. Tu n'as qu'à lui demander si on n'a pas couché ensemble, chez lui, il y a une semaine. Enfin. Je suis désolé pour toi, je sais que c'est pas cool. Mais Vanitas a jamais été fait pour toi. Tiens, quand on parle du loup … Je file. »

Vanitas enfilait sa veste en passant la porte, les yeux baissés vers ses poches. Il releva les yeux pour questionner Riku.

« T'attends dehors ?

— J'étais … j'avais envie de prendre l'air. »

Vanitas haussa les épaules, et Riku se demanda pourquoi il avait menti. Il aurait aussi bien fait d'en parler à son copain maintenant, pour tirer les choses au clair et profiter de la soirée. Mais il préférait attendre d'être au calme. Ça n'était pas de l'appréhension. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien sur le trajet, même si Riku nota que Vanitas n'avait pas sa verve habituelle. Quand ils arrivèrent chez le brun, Vanitas grimaça en s'asseyant sur son lit, puis en voyant Riku l'imiter. Il posa la tête sur l'épaule de l'argenté, qui passa le bras autour de lui. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'Axel avait dit. Il fallait qu'il en parle maintenant, ou ça allait lui gâcher la soirée.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Axel ? »

Vanitas se tendit sous ses doigts. Mais il était toujours tendu à la mention de son âme-sœur. Ça ne signifiait rien.

« Non. »

Mais cette voix, sèche et tremblante, signifiait bien que Vanitas lui mentait. Riku embrassa son front avec douceur.

« Rien du tout ?

— Rien du tout. »

Réponse rapide, le moins réfléchie possible. Riku serra Vanitas plus fort. Profita de son odeur. Ça ne durerait plus longtemps.

« Tu me mens.

— Quoi ? Non. »

Vanitas n'avait sans doute jamais paru si peu crédible de toute sa vie. Riku appuya sa main sur le bras de Vanitas. Cette chaleur allait lui manquer.

« Alors tu n'as pas couché avec lui ? »

Vanitas amorça un geste pour relever la tête et regarder son amant, mais l'avorta aussi sec pour enfouir le visage dans le creux du cou de Riku. Son ton était accusateur, pour ne pas être plaintif.

« Tu as parlé avec lui ? »

Riku inspira dans les cheveux bruns. Ça sentait le cuir et le shampoing aux agrumes.

« Donc tu as couché avec lui. »

Quelque chose se brisa entre eux, que la main de Vanitas, cherchant celle de son amour, ne parvint pas à rattraper.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as parlé ? »

Riku se dégagea enfin. La distance entre leurs corps le déchirait. La main de Vanitas pendit un long moment à son côté, avant de se refermer sur le drap, défensifs, agressifs.

« Tu as couché avec Axel, merde, Vanitas !

— Je t'ai dit que c'était rien, putain. Tu veux pas me croire ? Tu préfères lui faire confiance ? »

Riku soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il transperça les yeux de Vanitas des siens.

« Comment ça, rien ? C'est rien ? Alors regarde-moi dans les yeux. Vanitas, regarde-moi. Et sans lâcher mon regard, réponds. Est-ce que tu as oui ou non couché avec Axel ? »

Vanitas ne savait pas quoi répondre. Est-ce qu'il avait couché avec Axel ? Oui. Oui, mais il ne l'avait pas voulu. Oui, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Oui mais non. Ce qui s'était passé ne s'appelait pas 'coucher', ce qui s'était passé portait un autre nom que Vanitas ne prononcerait jamais.

« Bah réponds ! Dis quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! »

Les pensées filèrent à l'intérieur du crâne de Vanitas, les explications, les excuses, mais tout ce qui sortit fut :

« Je t'aime. »

Et au final, s'il n'y avait que cela qui sortait c'était sans doute parce que c'était la seule chose qui valait la peine d'être dire, dans cette situation, la seule qui avait un sens, une raison. C'était la seule chose qui comptait, qui devait compter.

« Et Axel ? Tu l'aimes ? »

C'était une question stupide. Riku savait lire les yeux de Vanitas, il devait bien y voir que non. Mais la bouche du brun n'arrivait plus à rien formuler d'autre que :

« Je t'aime. »

Riku dédaigna la phrase d'un geste de la main, douloureux. Il avait l'impression d'avancer sur une mer d'aiguilles électriques.

« C'est pas la question. Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? Tu comptais me larguer quand ? La semaine prochaine ? Ou alors, non, tu voulais faire d'une pierre deux coups et nous garder lui et moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, Vanitas ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— Je t'aime.

— Je m'en fous. »

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Vanitas avait tout dit, tout ce qui comptait. Et si ça n'était pas le plus important aux yeux de Riku, alors tout devait bien être foutu depuis le début.

.

Axel tira une longue bouffée de sa cigarette, voyant Riku sortir en envoyant valser la porte de l'immeuble. L'argenté était clairement énervé. Et triste. Axel sourit, sachant qu'il avait obtenu gain de cause. Vanitas était à présent libre comme l'air. C'était mieux ainsi. Certainement, Riku lui faisait un peu de peine, avec son cœur brisé et sa ribambelle d'espoirs déçus. Axel n'était pas étranger à ce genre de situation, il avait ramassé les morceaux de Demyx mille fois. Mais Demyx s'en était toujours tiré. Alors l'argenté aussi, il n'y avait pas de raison, et si Axel avait mille fois tué l'amant de son âme-sœur en rêve, il ne lui souhaitait à présent qu'une longue rémission et un bon rétablissement, loin, très loin de Vanitas. Il fallait apprendre à respecter l'ordre des choses, et comme Axel avait eu la chance d'avoir pour âme-sœur un homme si beau, si féroce, si complet, il était hors de question qu'il le laisse filer.

.

L'écho de la porte qui claquait lui donnait le tournis. Combien de temps cela faisait-il que Riku était parti ? Quelques secondes, des siècles ? Vanitas entendit près de lui un gémissement pitoyable et releva la tête pour constater que cela venait de sa poitrine, de sa bouche. C'était lui. C'étaient ses larmes, ses cris, et rien d'autre que sa carcasse, secouée de tremblements agoniques. C'était à ça que ça ressemblait, de se faire plaquer ? Il y avait en lui une colère immense, un sentiment d'injustice profond. Il aimait Riku, et il savait – croyait ? – que Riku l'aimait en retour. Alors quelle raison pouvait bien être derrière tout cela ? Les tatouages, les sales magouilles des Dieux qui n'aiment pas que les choses aillent autrement que dans leur sens. Si ça continuait, Vanitas allait finir par croire au Destin. Mais la colère et l'indignation étaient submergées par quelque chose de plus total comme une vague de tristesse s'abattait sur lui. Tout son être était traversé d'un même ressac nauséeux, d'une marée écœurante et lourde comme du plomb. Il attrapa son téléphone. Il devait être raisonnable, même si dans l'instant sa raison foutait le camp, et son psychiatre lui avait dit mille fois qu'il ne devait pas se laisser seul avec ses amertumes. Il appela sa sœur. Deux fois. La sonnerie n'avait pas dû la réveiller. Il contempla l'appartement. Se releva. Manqua de chuter plusieurs fois avant de rejoindre la salle de bains, où Polyphème dormait, étendu sur le tapis. Il passa la main dans les poils familiers avant d'attraper l'animal et de le serrer contre lui.

« À toi aussi il va te manquer, vrai ? »

.

Axel posa la main sur son tatouage par réflexe. Longtemps, il s'était demandé comment ça allait être. Bien entendu, il s'était posé les questions classiques sur son âme-sœur. Si ça serait un garçon ou une fille, si elle serait plus âgée ou plus jeune, s'ils auraient les mêmes goûts … Mais il s'était surtout demandé ce qui se passerait à l'intérieur de lui. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux, et en était venu à se demander s'il était seulement capable de sentiments romantiques. Il avait eu du désir, bien sûr, de l'affection aussi. Mais jamais plus. Et puis il avait rencontré Vanitas. Vanitas qui ne lui avait pas dit les mots, mais qui allumait en lui un feu sans pareil. En le découvrant peu à peu, seconde à seconde, ce brun aux yeux jaunes, il n'avait plus pensé à son âme-sœur. Ou plus exactement, la conviction s'était ancrée dans son cœur que jamais quelqu'un d'autre que Vanitas, âme-sœur ou non, ne saurait lui faire ressentir ça. Il ne savait pas si c'était ce qu'on appelait communément être amoureux. Ça n'avait rien de pur, et pas grand-chose de poétique. Il n'avait pas de papillons dans le ventre, mais à la place un brasier, un bûcher sur lequel on avait ligoté ses derniers grammes de raison. Vanitas sonnait en boucle dans son crâne comme l'écho impossible d'une obsession. Le brun ne quittait jamais son esprit, et Axel ne supportait pas qu'il quittât son regard. Il voulait Vanitas. Partout. Tout le temps. Le soir en rentrant chez lui, il voulait que la présence de son âme-sœur remplace la solitude mordante qui l'assaillait. Quand il partait plusieurs jours, il voulait sentir dans ses mains le poids des valises de Vanitas. Il voulait s'enchaîner à son poignet, et ne jamais plus passer un jour sans son odeur.

.

Pitch embrassa la joue de Jack avec une douceur que seul son amant verrait jamais. Il sentait que le plus jeune s'en allait peu à peu vers le sommeil, quand la sonnerie de son téléphone le fit sursauter. Il répondit en grommelant.

« Quoi ?

— Pitch ? C'est moi.

— Je sais que c'est toi. Personne n'appelle les gens à trois heures du matin, Vanitas, personne. »

Jack le regarda en penchant la tête et il lui caressa les cheveux.

« Dors, t'inquiète pas.

— T'es avec Jack ? »

La voix de Vanitas était un peu faible, et Pitch s'assit plus correctement pour l'écouter.

« Ouais. Alors ?

— Nan. C'est rien. Salut. »

Et Vanitas raccrocha. Pitch leva les yeux au ciel. Son ami avait peut-être prévu de lui proposer une nuit blanche de films. Mais il avait eu l'air bizarre. Black éloigna l'inquiétude qui commençait à pointer. Il était trop fatigué pour ça, il poserait ses questions demain.

.

Jetant son mégot contre le béton humide, Axel referma la portière de sa voiture. Il marcha d'un pas ravi vers la porte de l'immeuble et tapa le code avec aisance – il avait vu Vanitas le faire tellement de fois – avant de grimper les marches quatre à quatre. Son sourire était joyeux, décidé. Il était enfin proche du but. Derrière la porte de bois qu'il touchait du bout des doigts, Vanitas l'attendait, seul, disponible. Rien que pour lui. Il leva la main pour frapper, mais s'arrêta dans son geste. Par-delà le bois lui parvenaient des sons étouffés. On aurait dit des gémissements. Axel eut un sourire lubrique avant de se dire que ça n'était peut-être pas le moment idéal, du point de vue de Vanitas, pour se masturber. Alors c'était autre chose. Un juron plus clair que le reste confirma la pensée d'Axel. Le brun pleurait.

Axel aurait dû s'y attendre, Vanitas venait de se faire larguer. Mais étonnamment, il ne l'avait pas envisagé une seconde. Que toute cette affaire allait blesser Vanitas. Axel posa le front contre la porte, laissant le bruit des sanglots lui percer la poitrine. Son âme-sœur avait mal. Et ça entachait son bonheur nouveau. Il ferma les yeux le plus fort qu'il put pour faire passer la douleur. Les sanglots salissaient tout ce qu'il avait gagné en satisfaction ce soir. Il frappa faiblement, et eut la surprise de voir qu'on lui ouvrit aussitôt. Il vit passer dans les yeux de Vanitas l'espoir, la surprise, la déception, et enfin la colère. Axel se mordit la lèvre. Le brun avait dû croire que c'était Riku. Il regarda ses pieds comme Vanitas essayait de maintenir un peu de dignité en place, le regard droit comme celui d'un soldat malgré les larmes qui le troublaient.

« Tu veux quoi ? »

Sa voix était abominable, brisée en éclats de verre, à l'image de ses yeux, à l'image de son cœur. Axel eut envie de vomir, à la place de quoi il étendit le bras pour saisir l'arrière du crâne de Vanitas et l'attirer contre sa poitrine. Les poings du brun laisseraient sans doute des marques durables sur son torse, mais il ne pouvait pas le lâcher. C'était trop déchirant, de le voir comme ça, d'avoir causé ça. Il serra Vanitas aussi fort, aussi doucement qu'il le put, les fit rentrer tous les deux dans l'appartement et traîna Vanitas jusqu'au lit. Le brun se débattit encore plus, et Axel vit grandir en son âme-sœur une panique au-delà de la tristesse et de la rage, et cela était de son fait. C'était un reste des menaces, de cette nuit entre peur et plaisir, de ses gestes et de ses paroles. Un début de traumatisme.

« Je vais rien faire, Vani, je te promets. Là, calme-toi. »

Le brun hurlait carrément dans ses bras, si fort qu'Axel se demanda par quel miracle aucun voisin ne vint se plaindre de tout ce tintouin au beau milieu de la nuit, mais il ne lâcha pas Vanitas, et continua de murmurer tous les mots doux qu'il pouvait jusqu'à ce que son âme-sœur s'endorme, épuisé. L'allongeant sur le lit, il le veilla de longues heures durant, et quand le jour fut clair il acheta des croissants, des œufs, du bacon et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser pour préparer le meilleur petit déjeuner possible. Vanitas se réveilla à l'odeur âcre de café et de charbon.

.Janvier.

« Bonne année ! Au fait, pourquoi t'as pas ramené Riku à Noël ? Kairi et Sora auraient été contents.

— On n'est plus ensemble.

— Ah, merde. Ça va ?

— Ça fait trois semaines. Ça va.

— Sûr ?

— Sûr.

— Ah, on a fixé la date du mariage. Ça sera le deuxième week-end d'avril.

— Cool.

— Note-le dans ton agenda.

— T'façon j'aurai un faire-part.

— Ouais. Je dois y aller.

— Salut. »

.Février.

« On peut parler ? »

Vanitas enfila un T-shirt en quittant le lit où Axel reposait, nu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait commencé à coucher avec lui régulièrement. Son psy disait que c'était un besoin d'âme-sœur, que ça présageait une relation en bonne voie. Mais il avait arrêté de le voir. Il n'y avait rien, rien qui soit en bonne ou en mauvaise voie parce qu'il n'y avait pas de voie en premier lieu.

« Non.

— Vanitas. »

Il ne se retourna pas et continua de se préparer à partir.

« Claque la porte en partant.

— Je vais pas partir. Pas cette fois. »

Axel posa la main sur son épaule et Vanitas tressaillit, comme à chaque fois que le roux le touchait sans l'avoir prévenu auparavant. Il se dégagea vivement. Axel soupira face à une réaction qu'il avait appris à connaître et à comprendre comme un genre de symptôme post-traumatique.

« Je vais te prendre dans mes bras.

— Non. »

Il le fit tout de même, et cette fois, Vanitas ne flancha pas. Il se contenta de rejeter le contact, simplement.

« On ne va pas rester comme ça toute notre vie. »

Vanitas alluma une cigarette et Axel prit ça pour un bon signe. Ça voulait dire que le brun resterait au moins cinq minutes de plus dans l'appartement.

« Nan, t'as raison. »

Axel sourit doucement, et se rapprocha de son amant sans le toucher.

« Mieux vaut qu'on arrête totalement de se voir, maintenant. »

Le visage d'Axel se défit en un fragment d'instant.

« Pas ça. Vanitas, tu peux pas me faire ça. Tu peux pas nous faire ça. T'as autant besoin de moi que j'ai besoin de toi. »

À force de l'entendre, Vanitas finirait presque par y croire. Mais il n'était pas accro à Axel. C'était hors de question. Il ne voulait pas de ça, jamais. Rien que l'idée le répugnait, le terrifiait.

« On devrait sortir ensemble.

— Non.

— Pourquoi non ? Je t'aime, et ça n'est pas comme si tu avais quelqu'un. »

Vanitas serra les dents. S'il n'avait plus personne, ça n'était pas vraiment de sa faute, et la manière qu'avait Axel de lui dire qu'il l'aimait était accusatrice, culpabilisante. Et ça fonctionnait. Vanitas avait l'impression d'agir avec Axel comme Jack l'avait fait avec Pitch, mais en pire. Il n'avait même pas l'excuse d'être hétérosexuel.

« Mais moi je t'aime pas. »

La grimace de douleur d'Axel à ces mots le poignarda.

« Ça viendra. Peut-être. Je suis dingue de toi, Vani. S'il-te-plaît. »

Vanitas baissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir le choix. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il ne se sentait pas tout à fait capable d'arrêter de coucher avec Axel. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus s'engager dans une relation à nouveau. Il savait à quel point ça pouvait faire mal. Plus jamais ça.

« J'ai dit non.

— Je comprends pas.

— Je te demande pas de comprendre.

— Tu risques rien. Vanitas, c'est écrit sur ma peau, et dans mes gênes, et dans ta peau et dans tes gênes. On n'aimera jamais comme on s'aime nous. Je pourrai jamais te quitter.

— Et moi ?

— Quoi, toi ?

— Moi, je pourrai te quitter ? »

Axel ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, et Vanitas savait qu'il allait dire 'Non.', parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée. Pourtant le roux changea d'avis.

« Bien sûr. Si tu estimes que ça ne fonctionne pas, que tu trouves mieux, tu pourras me quitter. »

Mais quand il disait ça, on voyait bien qu'il ne comptait pas là-dessus. Qu'il était pour lui évident que cette éventualité ne resterait jamais qu'une éventualité. Les âmes-sœurs fonctionnaient comme ça, de toute manière. Jamais Vanitas ne pourrait être plus heureux ailleurs, jamais on ne l'aimerait plus qu'Axel ne l'aimait, et si le brun partait, Axel savait qu'il reviendrait. À la vie, à la mort.

« D'accord. »

.

 _Fragile,_

 _Like a baby in your arms ..._

 _Be gentle with me,_

 _I'd never willingly do you harm._

.

So … Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Plus que deux chapitres, le prochain à peine plus long que celui-ci ... Qu'est-ce qui vous attend donc ?


	13. 12 Tell everybody (I'm on my way)

Bon … Vendredi soir, j'étais à une soirée et e me suis dit « Merde, j'ai oublié de poster », mais …  
En fait, je crois que j'oublie de poster parce que j'ai tout sauf envie que cette histoire se termine. Il reste ça, et puis le dernier chapitre. La semaine prochaine, c'est fini. Waouh. Le temps est passé beaucoup trop vite.

Mais bon, j'allais pas me planquer pour toujours derrière mon ordinateur alors voilà la suite !

Et merci, comme toujours, à **Laemia** , **Hylliy** , **Linklecreusois** , **Ima** **Nonyme** et **Leptitloir** pour leurs commentaires, à chaque fois, ça fait ma journée.

 **Xenos chronicles**

Partie 3 : A question of lust

 _Chapitre 12 : Tell everybody (I'm on my way)_

.Avril.

Le champagne et la joie coulaient à flots. C'était une agréable journée de printemps, le temps était clair et il avait à peine plus quelques gouttes dans l'après-midi. Les convives étaient d'humeur dansante, et des fleurs dans les cheveux, les jeunes gens passaient leur temps à chahuter, bienheureux. À la table des mariés, Xion siégeait, rayonnante. Vanitas ne l'avait jamais vue si belle. Ses cheveux avaient poussé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, assez pour que Kairi puisse lui faire de jolies mèches ondulées pour encadrer son visage soigneusement maquillé. Elle portait une robe simple et confortable de dentelle blanche, qui semblait sortir d'une peinture romantique. Elle souriait. C'était supposé être la plus belle journée de sa vie et elle en profitait tant qu'elle pouvait, tant que l'attention était portée sur son bonheur. Elle avait passé des mois à faire en sorte que l'organisation soit parfaite, que tout le monde soit satisfait, et elle cueillait enfin le fruit de son dur labeur.

À demi ivre de champagne, Axel, témoin bienheureux, se leva et fit tinter le métal d'une cuillère sur sa coupe – sans la briser, du fait d'un miracle inexpliqué. Il avait déjà fait son discours lorsqu'il était plus sobre, mais semblait visiblement d'humeur à porter un toast.

« Mes amis ici présents, et ceux qui sont pas là peuvent aller se faire voir parce qu'ils sont nuls, j'ai parlé tout à l'heure de Roxas, beaucoup, mais je crois que je n'ai pas assez remercié Xion. Déjà, de prendre soin de ce lézard de Roxas, mais aussi d'être mon amie, et surtout … C'est grâce à elle que j'ai rencontré mon âme-sœur ! Buvons tous, à Xion ! »

Les verres se levèrent en même temps que la rumeur. Vanitas regardait son petit-ami d'un air glacé. Il avait tenu à garder leur relation secrète, parce que ça serait tellement compliqué à dire, à avouer, des années de mensonges pour en arriver là. Axel avait respecté sa décision. Jusqu'à maintenant. À présent Roxas et Xion se penchaient vers leur ami pour savoir qui était l'heureux élu, et pourquoi il ne l'avait pas ramené.

« Mais il est venu avec moi. »

Vanitas se tendit. Il savait que quitter la table en disant qu'il allait fumer ne lui permettrait pas d'échapper à la suite. Il vit sa sœur et son mari faire le tour du jardin du regard, cherchant désespérément un inconnu qui sortirait du lot, assez pour convenir à Axel. Le roux riait. Vanitas ferma les yeux, et se concentra. Il ne voulait rien gâcher, il ne ferait pas d'esclandre, et peut-être s'il le disait la pilule passerait mieux.

« C'est moi. »

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui sans comprendre, comme il prenait une gorgée de son thé d'un air détaché.

« L'âme-sœur d'Axel. Bah c'est moi. »

Xion avait l'air de découvrir un continent perdu, et Roxas le fixait, tentant visiblement de se faire à l'idée. Une partie de son esprit se dit que le monde ne marchait définitivement pas au hasard, puisque l'âme-sœur de son meilleur ami s'était retrouvé être le frère de sa propre âme-sœur. La réflexion associée à l'alcool lui donnèrent mal à la tête.

« Vanitas ? Vanitas, c'est vrai ? Tu as un tatouage ? »

Il soutint le regard de sa sœur une seconde avant de baisser les yeux en haussant les épaules. La voix de sa mère le força à reprendre pieds.

« Pourquoi tu as menti ? »

Le ton suintait la déception et Vanitas avait vraiment envie de s'enfuir. Mais la lourdeur de l'attention qu'on lui portait le maintint fermement en place et il serra des dents.

« Parce que je voulais pas que ma vie soit déterminée par ça. Mais bon. Voilà. »

Il évita du mieux qu'il put l'interrogatoire qui suivit, et eut la joie d'avoir le soutien de sa grand-mère, qui était la seule à n'avoir montré aucun signe de surprise. Sans doute savait-elle déjà que Vanitas était tatoué, ça n'était même pas étonnant, et son petit-fils fut heureux de ce proverbe absurde qui disait que Nouritsa était née sept jours avant les muses. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il jugea avoir été assez agréable pour se faire pardonner son mensonge et se leva, bafouant les dernières félicitations qu'on lui adressait. Pourquoi diable le félicitait-on ? Il n'avait rien fait, il avait même tout fait pour éviter cette situation. Il n'y était pas malheureux, loin s'en fallait mais, quoiqu'il ne lui plaise pas de l'admettre, aucune de ses joies n'était de son fait. Il trouva refuge plus loin, caché derrière un mur, et s'assit à même le sol en plissant les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie d'y retourner pour récupérer ses lunettes de soleil. Tant pis. Un bruit de déglutition lui fit tourner la tête. Il n'avait pas remarqué que sa sœur était là, accroupie à côté de lui.

Le maquillage de Xion était à demi défait, ses joues étaient rougies et ses yeux embués de larmes prêtes à couler. Vanitas écarquilla le yeux et tendit la main pour la toucher, la réconforter. Il était à peu près certain qu'elle ne pleurait pas de joie.

« Non ! Pas cette fois. »

Vanitas sentit un pic de glace s'enfoncer dans son ventre.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— J'y arrive pas ! »

Le brun ne saisissait pas l'idée de sa sœur, et elle inspira calmement avant d'expirer un grand souffle saccadé de presque sanglots. Elle finit par dire, très simplement :

« Je t'en veux. »

Vanitas détourna le regard. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter un tel accueil. Sa sœur n'avait rien pour acheter le moindre de ses remords. Xion dut sentir sa pensée car elle poursuivit avec une grande douceur, et un sourire triste qui donna à Vanitas envie de la prendre de ses bras et de ne jamais la lâcher.

« Je suis contente pour toi, tu sais. Que tu aies trouvé Axel. Que tu aies un âme-sœur. Et j'espère que vous serez heureux. Mais pourquoi … pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que tu étais obligé de le dire aujourd'hui ? C'est, c'était … »

Elle marqua une pause où elle se pinça les lèvres, et cette fois, ne refusa pas le contact de Vanitas. Elle releva les visage pour le fixer de ses yeux larmoyants.

« Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais, aujourd'hui, c'était pour moi. C'était mon jour. Il n'y en a toujours que pour toi. Tu ne te rends même pas compte, hein ? C'est pour toi que Maman s'inquiète, que Papa appelle, c'est ta défense qu'on prend, c'est à toi qu'on pense. Et juste … Pour ça, je t'en veux pas. Parce que ? T'y peux rien. C'est comme ça. Ça me va. Mais pour une fois. Pour une fois, pour une journée, j'aurais voulu qu'on s'intéresse à moi. Et … pas à toi. »

Elle s'effondra dans un sanglot qui ressemblait à un coup de poing. Elle se mit à balancer des mots sans raison, jusqu'à se reprendre et attraper la cigarette que son frère lui tendait.

« Je suis une grande sœur horrible, hein ? Je voulais juste … juste, être au centre, pour une fois. Et toi … voilà, toujours … tout revient toujours à toi.

— Je suis désolé. Je voulais pas …

— Je sais. Je sais. Et c'est presque pire. T'inquiète pas. Ça va passer. Et je veux … je veux que tu saches que je suis vraiment, sincèrement contente pour toi. Mais là, j'y arrive pas. J'arrive pas à faire comme si je me sentais pas jalouse et triste et horrible. Je suis désolée.

— Nan. T'as pas à être désolée. Et sûrement pas aujourd'hui. C'est ton jour, d'accord ? J'ai encore tout gâché mais, eh, moi je pense qu'à toi aujourd'hui. Axel, là, je m'en bats les couilles. C'est toi qui compte. Alors toi qu'as toujours pensé à moi, à comment je me sentais, tu peux bien être égoïste aujourd'hui. Penser qu'à toi. Parce que c'est ton jour J. Vu ?

— Vu. »

Ils restèrent une longue demi-heure ainsi, et Xion put enfin lui parler d'elle, vraiment, lui faire part de ses inquiétudes, sur le mariage, sur la vie à deux, sur son avenir tout sauf certain et ses moments de vide. C'est Roxas qui vint les rechercher, disant que la mariée manquait beaucoup au mariage, et tout le monde sembla s'être passé le mot d'oublier un peu le sujet Vanitas pour le moment.

.Mai.

« Je vais rencontrer ses parents.

— De quoi ? »

Vanitas leva la main pour empêcher son ami de poursuivre, finit sa page et posa le livre ouvert sur le canapé.

« Tu disais ?

— Je vais rencontrer les parents de Jack. Le week-end prochain.

— Bon courage. Putain, je t'imagine tellement pas avec ses vieux. Déjà que le faire t'apprécier ç'a pas été facile …

— Mais ça va, dans ce genre de cas, je sais que j'ai toujours un meilleur ami qui saura me rassurer.

— Oh, ça va. Tu sais que j'aime pas Jack. Tu devrais m'être reconnaissant de pas le virer à coup de rangers. Pis i' m'aime pas non plus.

— Tu lui as cassé une dent, Vanitas. »

Le plus jeune rit franchement au souvenir. C'était ce qu'il appellerait bientôt 'le bon vieux temps'.

« Il l'avait cherché.

— Ouais.

— Ça va bien se passer.

— Hm ?

— La rencontre avec ses parents. T'es plutôt présentable, quand tu veux.

— Contrairement à toi.

— Oh ta gueule. Je sais me tenir, en plus.

— Tu veux dire ne pas jurer pendant un repas complet ?

— Un fast-food, ça compte ? Rha, ça me soûle de penser à ça.

— Y a quoi ?

— Bah ma vieille veut que je ramène Axel à déjeuner, un de ces quatre. Et les parents d'Axel voudraient me voir, aussi.

— C'est plutôt bien, non ?

— Nan. Axel et moi, on est … bah tu vois. On passe la moitié du temps à nous engueuler.

— Et l'autre moitié au pieu.

— Donc devant la belle-famille, c'est bof. Et puis ça me soûle, les formalités comme ça. J'veux dire, à quoi ça sert, en vrai ? J'ai pas besoin de leur approbation, et c'est pas avec eux que je vis.

— Tu vas vivre avec Axel ?

— Il m'a proposé. Je crois que je vais dire ouais.

— C'est bizarre. Je t'aurais jamais imaginé vivre avec quelqu'un.

— Moi non plus. »

Vanitas soupira. Il avait du mal à s'y faire, d'être tatoué. Il l'avait toujours été, mais tant que personne ne le savait, il pouvait garder la face. Maintenant que le regard des gens sur lui avait changé, il ne savait plus vraiment où se placer vis-à-vis de tout ça.

.Juin.

Roxas tournait en rond dans l'appartement. Il devait prendre l'avion avec Xion le lendemain matin pour leur véritable voyage de noces, mais elle n'était toujours pas rentrée. Il était presque minuit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Quelque chose avait dû arriver. Et forcément, le jour où elle avait oublié son téléphone à la maison – il l'avait trouvé dans la salle de bains quand il avait essayé de l'appeler. En désespoir de cause, il se décida à appeler Luxord, un des collègues de Xion. Il le dérangerait peut-être pour rien, mais s'il pouvait le rassurer en lui disant qu'ils avaient juste tous été boire un pot, il en serait heureux.

« Allô ?

— Oui, bonsoir, excusez-moi de vous déranger si tard … »

Il regarda l'heure en grimaçant. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il risquait de réveiller l'inconnu. Par chance, le Luxord ne semblait pas tiré du lit.

« Je suis Roxas, euhm, le mari de Xion. »

Ça lui faisait tellement plaisir de pouvoir dire ça. Il sourit béatement avant de se concentrer. Il y avait plus urgent.

« Elle n'est pas encore rentrée et elle a oublié son téléphone. Je me demandais si vous n'aviez pas été boire un verre ou …

— Xion ? Elle a démissionné ce matin.

— Pardon ?

— Ouais. Elle a pas dit pourquoi. On lui a proposé de venir boire un coup quand on aurait fini, justement, mais elle a dit qu'elle serait déjà partie.

— Partie où ?

— Ça, j'en sais rien. »

Brusquement, Roxas raccrocha au nez de son interlocuteur, avant de chercher un autre numéro. Si quelqu'un savait où était Xion, c'était Vanitas.

.

Vanitas écoutait un CD des Smith qu'il avait retrouvé dans un coin perdu de son appartement une heure plus tôt, les doigts pianotant sur sa cuisse. Ça faisait au moins trois ans qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté. Il l'avait acheté … Non, il l'avait volé quand il avait treize ans, à un vieux disquaire qui rangeait au même endroit les albums de rock et les compilations de pop des années quatre-vingt-dix. Il avait mérité qu'on le vole. Il n'avait pas de respect pour la vraie musique. Vanitas s'en souvenait maintenant, quand il l'avait volé, il était en train de lire _Un chat des rues nommé Bob_. Se sentant replonger dans des souvenirs, il fit le tour de sa bibliothèque et en sortit miraculeusement l'ouvrage, encore rangé comme il n'y avait pas touché depuis qu'il avait emménagé. Il avait pourtant adoré le roman-témoignage, à l'époque. Il se demandait comment il avait pu l'oublier si longtemps. Pianotant plus sérieusement comme _Please, Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want_ commençait à jouer. Mince, il avait su le jouer à la guitare, ce morceau. Il en avait chié pour l'apprendre, mais il l'aimait tellement, il pouvait chanter en jouant, et ç'avait été son objectif ultime jusqu'à ses quatorze ans.

Rien qu'un CD et mille souvenirs ressurgissaient. Il avait changé, depuis l'adolescence. Pourtant il se sentait toujours aussi gamin. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Depuis qu'Axel l'avait sorti de force de son mensonge, les événements s'étaient enchaînés sans son consentement, et il n'avait rien trouvé de plus intelligent à faire que de regarder les choses se passer. Dans une semaine, il emménageait avec son âme-sœur. L'homme de sa vie, à ce qui paraîtrait. Et ça ne le dérangerait pas plus que ça, Vanitas, au final, d'être regardé toute sa vie comme Axel le regardait. Avec tant d'amour. Et de désir. Vanitas soupira en tirant sur la couverture du livre. S'il se trouvait à ce moment précis face à lui-même, dix ans plus tôt, nul doute que le lui adolescent l'engueulerait en bonne et due forme. Il ne répondait à aucune des attentes qu'il avait eu plus jeune. À part le fait qu'il travaillait dans un bar. Le flot de ses pensées fut perturbé par des notes qui discordaient avec la musique dans les enceintes. Son téléphone. Il mit rapidement pause et décrocha.

« Ouais ?

— Vanitas ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, reconnaissant la voix de Roxas. Ou était-ce Ventus ? En tout cas, nu l'un ni l'autre des jumeaux n'avait de raison de l'appeler, qui plus est au milieu de la nuit.

« Euh, ouais ?

— Est-ce que Xion est chez toi ? »

Il y avait de l'espoir dans la voix – de Roxas, en toute logique – mais Vanitas avait du mal à saisir la situation. S'il se souvenait bien, sa sœur partait en voyage de noces le lendemain.

« Bah non. »

Il laissa flotter un temps avant de reprendre, comme Roxas ne trouvait rien à dire.

« I' se passe quoi ?

— Elle est pas rentrée. Elle a démissionné. Elle a disparu. »

Vanitas entendit Roxas fondre en larmes sans y pouvoir rien faire. Il ne réalisait pas vraiment. Les gens ne disparaissaient pas comme ça. Ça n'arrivait pas. Et sûrement pas Xion, Xion la présence invisible et rassurante, Xion juste à trois sonneries de téléphone de Vanitas.

« Elle répond pas aux appels ?

— Elle a laissé son téléphone ici. Tout. Elle a tout laissé. Son ordinateur, ses vêtements, moi … Elle a tout laissé ici. »

Le brun n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir aux pleurs de son beau-frère. Il lui semblait toujours si apathique, c'était déplacé d'être témoin de tels emportements de sa part. Vanitas souffla, tentant de raisonner correctement. Il ne réalisait toujours pas que sa sœur avait disparu – qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, 'disparu', après tout ? C'était quoi, disparaître ? Un tour de magie ? La mort ? Mais Xion n'était pas morte. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Un être humain n'a pas les propriétés physiques nécessaires pour s'évaporer.

« Elle a pris son alliance ? »

Roxas renifla de l'autre côté du fil et Vanitas l'entendit fouiller plusieurs endroits avant de pleurer plus fort. Le brun comprenait un peu, peut-être.

« Non, non, elle l'a laissée aussi … Vanitas … Ça veut dire … qu'elle me quitte ? »

Vanitas soupira en tentant de garder contenance. Roxas était désespéré et il ne devait pas l'imiter. Il savait que si Xion voulait larguer Roxas, elle s'y serait prise autrement. Et il savait surtout qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de quitter son âme-sœur.

« Écoute, Roxas, tu ne bouges pas, j'arrive.

— D'accord. D'accord. »

.

Vanitas déboula dans l'appartement le corps tendu de peurs et d'angoisses. Roxas l'attendait, et sa mine blasée habituelle avait laissé place à un air de fatigue extrême. Si Vanitas ne savait pas que c'était dû à la disparition de Xion, il aurait cru que le blond n'avait pas dormi depuis une semaine. Il mit toute la rancune qu'il avait pour Roxas de côté. C'était peut-être l'homme qui lui avait volé sa sœur, mais Roxas aimait Xion presque autant que lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Roxas sursauta, pris au dépourvu par la question, avant de réfléchir longuement. Ses yeux étaient rouges mais il ne pleurait plus.

« Rien. Il ne s'est rien passé. Elle est partie ce matin, comme tous les jours, et puis …

— Et elle n'est pas rentrée. Tu sais si elle est repassée à l'appartement dans la journée ?

— Je sais pas. Mais sa valise et son sac de voyage sont toujours là, alors j'imagine que non. »

Vanitas examina la pièce principale, puis la chambre. Il ne manquait rien de remarquable. C'était comme si elle allait débarquer d'un moment à l'autre. Sauf qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Ni Vanitas ni Roxas n'en avaient eu la confirmation écrite mais la conviction dans leur cœur surpassait l'incrédulité première. S'asseyant sur le lit conjugal, Vanitas passa les doigts sur le plastique de l'ordinateur de sa sœur.

« Elle ne l'a même pas pris … »

Une idée lui prit et il leva les yeux vers le blond.

« Tu as regardé dedans ?

— Elle a changé le mot de passe. »

Vanitas grimaça. Si Xion ne voulait pas qu'on la retrouve, elle réussirait à disparaître. Et ça le terrifiait. Il bondit sur ses pieds, fonçant vers la salle de bains. Sur le rebord du lavabo, un anneau d'or blanc brillait en toute simplicité. Ça devait tuer Roxas, de voir ça, pourtant il n'avait pas bougé l'alliance. Vanitas attrapa la trousse de Xion, où tous ses bijoux se retrouvaient, pêle-mêle, et finit par la vider sur le sol. Un indicible soulagement le prit quand il n'y trouva pas la boucle d'oreille qu'il lui avait offerte. Il ne le dit pas à Roxas, parce qu'il savait l'état de fait blessant.

« J'ai trouvé ça. »

Le visage de Vanitas se défit instantanément. Sa boucle d'oreille. Accrochée à un petit bout de papier.

« C'est toi qui la lui avait offerte, non ? Il y a un dessin de patte de chien avec. Tu crois que ça a du sens ? »

Bien entendu que ça avait du sens. Avec une douleur certaine, Vanitas s'empara du bijou. Son visage s'illumina. Il avait l'impression que son cœur avait embarqué dans un wagon des montagnes russes.

« C'est pas une patte de chien, abruti. C'est une patte d'ours. »

C'était un message, et elle l'avait laissé pour lui. Elle voulait qu'on la retrouve. Elle voulait qu'il la retrouve. Pas Roxas, pas leur mère, pas leur grand-mère, pas leur tante, lui.

« Je sais où elle est. »

Roxas eut un hoquet plein d'espoir en regardant son beau-frère. Vanitas se leva et fonça vers la bibliothèque. Il devait vérifier quelque chose. S'il n'avait pas eu dans le cœur des restes d'angoisse, il aurait hurlé de joie, et aurait peut-être même commencé à chanter. Dans la bibliothèque, entre _Les Trois Sœurs_ et _Platonov_ , la place de _La Mouette_ était vacante.

« Alors ? Où est-elle ?

— Je ne peux pas te le dire.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu saches. »

Roxas sembla horriblement vexé, et blessé. Vanitas put voir l'effort que lui demandait le fait de ne pas éclater en sanglots.

« Écoute, gars. Je sais que c'est dur à comprendre, mais ça veut pas dire qu'elle t'aime pas, OK ? Je vais la retrouver, et je vais lui parler. Je suis certain qu'un jour elle reviendra. »

Roxas acquiesça piteusement et Vanitas récupéra l'ordinateur pour le mettre dans son sac, avec le chargeur.

« Elle t'a donné le nouveau mot de passe ? »

Vanitas haussa les épaules.

« J'espère. »

Il avait sa petite idée, mais encore fallait-il que son hypothèse soit juste.

.

Une fois chez lui, il ouvrit l'ordinateur. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper, n'est-ce pas ? Il savait dans quelle ville elle était – il en était certain, il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir à ce sujet – mais ça ne suffirait pas à la trouver. Avec une appréhension certaine, il tapa ' _Dites à mes amis que je m'en vais_ '. La patte d'ours ne pouvait pas faire référence à autre chose. Il eut le bonheur de voir la session se déverrouiller. Il s'attendait à tomber sur un document texte, une lettre à son intention, mais rien. Xion avait décidé de jouer à la chasse au trésor. Malgré lui, il sentit un sourire poindre sur ses lèvres. Il ignora son téléphone qui sonnait pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'il était rentré et fouilla l'historique de navigation. Bingo. Il fit un tour sur son propre compte en banque, pour voir que sa sœur lui avait fait un virement d'une centaine d'euros. Il prit un aller simple qui partait trois heures plus tard.

Écoutant le café couler, Vanitas se demanda ce qu'il allait emmener. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il resterait là-bas. Il finit par faire son bagage sur un coup de tête. Il prit sa guitare, ravi de savoir encore l'accorder, son CD des Smiths, et son porte-feuilles. Au moment de partir, il retira son téléphone de sa poche, et fila dans sa chambre pour attraper un boxer propre. Ça pourrait être utile.

Le trajet fut long, et il regretta plusieurs fois de n'avoir pas pris son téléphone ni de livre, parce qu'il s'ennuyait fermement. Il finit par passer une grosse partie du voyage avec les bagages, tentant de se rappeler de la sensation à demi douloureuse de ses doigts sur le manche de sa gratte.

.

 _Independence_

 _Is still important for us though (we realize)_

 _It's easy to make_

 _The stupid mistake_

 _Of letting go (do you know what I mean ?)_

.

Est-ce que vous pouvez deviner où est Xion ? En vrai vous n'avez pas le moindre indice, mais bon, testez quand même !

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier … Vos suppositions ? Vos avis ? Ça sera le plus long chapitre de tous. Ah, ça me fait bizarre de me dire que j'arrive à la fin de cette histoire … Mais bref. J'attends vos commentaires, et à très vite ! J'essaierai de ne pas être en retard pour le dernier chapitre, et le posterai donc a priori lundi 4 !


	14. 13 Never Let Me Down Again

Yo ! Oui, oui, je suis beaucoup trop en retard, j'ai été occupée de la mort qui tue ces derniers temps, mais à présent je suis plus libre, et ce chapitre annonce aussi mon retour sur le site ! Enfin, en vrai je vais partir dans un endroit où j'aurai pas internet la semaine prochaine, donc je posterai pas forcément des masses non plus mais dans l'idée, je serai plus présente, ou plutôt moins absente à partir de maintenant. Inch'allah.

Alors merci à **Laemia** , **Ima Nonyme** , **Leptitloir** , **Linklecreusois** , **Hylliy** et **Coeur de lune** pour leurs commentaires au chapitre précédent !

 **Xenos chronicles**

Partie 3 : A question of lust

 _Chapitre 13 : Never let me down again_

.Juin.

Il arriva vers huit heures à Saint-Pancras, et prit un taxi auquel il donna l'adresse qu'il avait trouvée dans l'historique de sa sœur. Il regarda par la fenêtre les rues de Londres qui défilaient. Il comprenait l'attrait de Xion pour cette ville. Ça avait l'air … libre. Il fut devant l'immeuble à peine quinze minutes plus tard et appuya sur tous les boutons, répondant qu'il était le frère de Xion jusqu'à ce qu'on lui ouvre. Il monta un étage, et sur le palier de l'appartement, sa sœur l'attendait. Elle portait des vêtements qu'il n'avait jamais vus, une jupe en jean boutonnée devant, un large T-shirt noir et des sandales à talons. Elle avait dû les acheter ici, dans la journée. Elle se tenait droite. Elle s'était recoupé les cheveux pour qu'ils encadrent tout juste son visage, comme deux ans plus tôt, l'été où elle avait rencontré Roxas. Elle souriait.

« Tu m'as trouvée. »

Vanitas ne sut jamais qui avait sauté dans les bras de l'autre. Xion n'avait quitté leur ville que la veille, mais il avait l'impression que ça faisait mille ans qu'elle avait disparu de ses yeux, et c'était peut-être vrai. Elle l'invita à boire un thé glacé et le présenta vaguement à ses quatre colocataires – une fille du nom de Selphie, un jeune homme vantard qui avait dit s'appeler Irvine et deux autres filles que Vanitas avait déjà oubliées – avant de se diriger vers la petite terrasse.

« Alors ?

— Quoi ?

— Pourquoi tu es partie ? »

Xion eut un sourire doux en regardant dans le vague. Elle avait sur le visage un air sage et lointain, pourtant elle semblait plus jeune qu'elle ne l'avait été ces derniers mois.

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis partie. »

Vanitas acquiesça.

« Pour sûr je sais. Mais j'crois que ça t'ferait du bien d'en parler.

— J'aime Roxas. Mais ça ne me suffit pas. Je ne peux pas vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche, et puis … j'avais besoin de prendre de la distance. Depuis que j'ai rencontré Roxas, on ne s'est pas quittés trois jours. C'est trop pour moi. Ça faisait deux ans que je n'avais pas passé vingt-quatre heures sans penser à lui. Tu te rends compte ? Deux ans. Et tu me manquais.

— Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

.

Le soir venu, Xion partagea le lit de son frère et ils passèrent la nuit à se pousser l'un l'autre dans leur sommeil, cherchant plus d'espace et de l'air frais. La lumière du matin les réveilla, et avec elle se soulevèrent plusieurs grandes questions. La table du déjeuner était animée dans la grande colocation, et le méli-mélo de paroles leur rappelait l'époque où ils vivaient chez leurs parents, version anglaise sans sous-titres. Et non-fumeur.

« Tu as prévu de rentrer quand ? _Eh, laissez-moi du café._ (1)

— Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment prévu de rentrer.

— _Vous les rangez où, les couverts ?_ Tu vas pas rester toute ta vie ici ?

— _Dans le tiroir orange._

— Je sais pas. Je n'ai pas très envie d'y penser. _Oh, Selphie, tu peux rajouter de l'eau dans la théière ? J'en prendrai aussi._

— _Sérieusement, ça dérange qui si je fume ?_

— Vanitas ! On vient d'arriver tous les deux, sois pas impoli aussi vite !

— _Si je peux me permettre, ce qui n'est pas très poli, c'est de parler dans votre langue natale alors qu'on est tous ensemble._ »

Vanitas sourit suspicieusement au seul autre garçon de la pièce, qui lui jetait un regard plein de … solidarité masculine ? Quelque chose de ce genre. Xion baissait la tête en marmonnant.

« _Tu parles Français ?_

— _Je comprends un peu._

— _Vanitas, c'est ça ? Si tu veux fumer, ouvre la fenêtre et mets-toi à côté._

— _Merci, euh …_

— _Merida. Bon, j'y vais, ou le prof va me tuer._

— _Encore en retard ?_

— _Selphie, sois mignonne et étouffe-toi avec ton thé._

— Mais toi, Vanitas ? Tu as pris ton billet de retour ?

— _Tout pour toi, Merry._

— Pas encore. Je crois que …

— _Salut !_

— Que quoi ? _À ce soir, Merida !_

— Que moi aussi, j'ai besoin d'un peu de distance. »

Allant chercher sa tasse de thé, Xion ne lâcha pas son frère du regard. De ce qu'elle savait, il avait l'air plutôt bien. Elle voulut lui poser une question mais fut interrompue par la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée sur la dernière colocataire, survoltée.

« _Salut tout le monde ! J'ai été au marché, j'ai ramené des fruits pour le déjeuner ! Merida est déjà partie ? Zut, je lui avais pris des pommes, je suis certaine qu'elle va avoir faim dans la journée. Oh, le nouveau est là ! Salut ! On n'a pas vraiment pu discuter hier, tu peux me rappeler ton prénom ?_

— Vanitas.

— _Oh, c'est joli. Latin, non ? Moi c'est Rapunzel, mais tu peux m'appeler Zéla._ »

Vanitas s'étouffa avec son café. Xion rit dans sa barbe, et la blonde se reprit, embrassant vivement la joue d'une Selphie peu réveillée qui s'en allait à son tour. Rapunzel débordait d'énergie, à neuf heures du matin, c'était assez impressionnant. Et Vanitas se dit que ça devait être difficilement vivable, aussi.

« _Ah, oui, Xion m'a dit que c'était le nom de votre tante, alors, euh, appelle-moi comme tu veux. Il reste du café ?_ »

Vanitas, qui avait compris la moitié de ce que débitait la blonde, se demandait si c'était véritablement une bonne idée de lui donner de la caféine. Par chance, il n'en restait plus et elle se rabattit sur un thé, s'asseyant finalement. Vanitas soupira, épuisé à la simple vue de la jeune fille sur ressorts.

« _Zéla, on avait déjà une poêle à frire_. »

La blonde sourit à Irvine, légèrement coupable.

« _Elle était en promotion ?_

— _Tu abuses. J'y vais aussi, j'ai une réunion du syndicat._

— _À tout à l'heure !_ »

Ouvrant la fenêtre, Vanitas alluma sa première cigarette de la journée. Dans le salon ne restait plus que Rapunzel, Xion et lui. C'était tout à coup plus calme et il se sentit tout aussi soulagé que vide. Le silence se prolongea et la blonde commença à jouer avec ses doigts.

« _Euh, je suis de trop ?_

— _Non, il est juste pas réveillé._

— _C'est marrant, Vanitas, je ne t'imaginais pas vraiment comme ça._

— _Parce que tu m'imaginais ?_

— _Bien sûr ! Xion nous a beaucoup parlé de toi. Elle nous avait dit que tu viendrais à l'improviste très vite, elle a eu raison, d'ailleurs, c'est dingue comme elle te connaît bien, ça doit être un truc de famille. J'aimerais bien avoir un frère, aussi, mais je suis fille unique. Je me plains pas, hein, et puis cette colocation, c'est un peu comme une famille nombreuse, tu devrais t'y plaire. Enfin, je dis ça, je sais pas si tu comptes rester. Tu comptes rester ?_ »

Vanitas se massa l'arrête du nez, tentant de remettre en place dans sa tête le discours de la blonde. Décidant que c'était de peu d'importance, il se contenta de répondre à la question.

« _J'sais pas._

— _Si c'est le cas, on a une chambre de libre, juste à côté de celle de ta sœur. Enfin, y en a une autre aussi mais elle est plus petite. Trois de nos colocataires sont partis d'un coup, ils étaient là pour leurs études, alors ça fait un petit vide. On est contents d'avoir trouvé Xion aussi vite. Enfin, elle n'est là que depuis hier, mais je pense qu'on va s'entendre, non ?_

— _Putain, tu parles toujours autant ?_

— _Ah ? Oui, je crois. Je parle trop ?_

— _Ouais._

— _Vanitas !_

— _Ça va, je ne suis pas vexée. On me le dit souvent … Ah, le loyer de la grande chambre est de trois cents livres par mois, et la plus petite est à deux-cents soixante._ (2) _Viens, je vais te les montrer. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas encore visité, vrai ? Allez, on y va ! Ah, zut, je parle encore trop, non ? Allez, debout. On va commencer par les chambres._ »

Se laissant guider, moitié par curiosité, moitié par flemme, Vanitas accepta de faire le tour de l'appartement. Apparemment, la conversation avec sa sœur attendrait. Lors de la visite, il apprit que Selphie travaillait dans une agence immobilière, que Merida avait trois petits frères et qu'elle était d'une famille noble écossaise, qu'Irvine était un très bon tireur mais qu'il se foirait toujours aux compétitions à cause du stress, et des tas de choses sur Rapunzel, aussi génériques que ses études au Beaux-arts et parfois plus spécifiques, comme le fait qu'elle adorait tout les fruits jaunes, particulièrement les citrons et les bananes, ainsi que d'autres informations random sur le fonctionnement de la colocation, qui faisait à manger quand et autre. La blonde finit par les quitter également, se retirant dans sa chambre pour continuer une toile qu'elle avait commencée la veille. Vanitas s'installa sur un des deux canapés du salon, observant son environnement.

« Tu penses sérieusement à rester ici ? Pourquoi tu as besoin de distance ? »

Vanitas haussa simplement les épaules et Xion lui frappa l'arrière du crâne.

« Putain, tu fais mal !

— Bah réponds.

— Nan.

— Quoi, nan ? Comment ça, nan ?

— Tu t'en fous. »

Xion siffla, blessée. Elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Elle ne voulait pas en croire ses oreilles. Vanitas ne pouvait pas sous-entendre, pire, ne pouvait pas penser qu'elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui.

« Bien sûr que non.

— Bien sûr que si ! Depuis ton mariage, combien de fois est-ce que tu m'as demandé comment j'allais ? Combien de fois tu t'es demandé si j'étais heureux ? J't'avais dit d'être égoïste mais je pensais pas que tu le resterais après.

— Moi ? Égoïste ?

— ' _Mais comment oses-tu dire ça ? Moi qui suis malheureuse et triste, et j'ai même pas de home cinéma …_ '

— Tu casses les couilles.

— Et toi tu t'en bats les couilles. Va savoir ce qui fait le plus de mal. »

Xion baissa la tête un moment, encaissant le choc. Alors Vanitas était sincère dans ses accusations. C'était plus douloureux que toutes les insultes du monde. Elle finit par claquer la main sur le plan de travail, une fureur remplaçant sa peine.

« Mais ça va pas la tête ? T'as un spermatozoïde à la place du cerveau ou quoi ? Moi, me battre les couilles de ta petite personne de merde ? Jamais. J'ai toujours, toujours été là pour toi, et si ces derniers temps j'ai eu du al à être présente c'est …

— C'est Roxas ?

— Oui, c'est Roxas, en partie, mais ne crois pas que j'en sois heureuse. La faute est sur moi, d'accord, mais je te signale que tu n'étais pas beaucoup là pour moi non plus. Tu étais où, quand Roxas avait demandé ma main et que j'étais paumée ? Tu jouais au docteur avec Riku alors que tu as un putain d'âme-sœur ! Merde, Vanitas, tu blesse tout le monde autour de toi et tu t'en fous !

— Ça, c'est dégueulasse. J'ai jamais voulu blesser Riku.

— Bien sûr. C'est jamais de ta faute. Toujours celle des autres, toujours, ou alors tu as une bonne excuse.

— Tu dis ça parce que tu sais rien. Laisse tomber. J'vais rentrer. T'inquiète pas, je dirai à personne où t'es et tu pourras continuer à faire ta petite crise et à inquiéter tout le monde sans souci.

— J'avais besoin de ça ! Besoin, d'accord ? Pas envie, besoin, j'allais finir par me tirer une balle si je continuais ! C'est pas parce que j'ai pas fait de dépression que t'as le monopole de la déprime. Et puis c'est quoi ton raisonnement de merde ? Tu refuses de me parler sous prétexte que je m'en fous, et quand je te réponds tu dis que c'est parce que je sais rien ? Tu vois pas qu'y a comme un truc qui cloche ? Si tu me parles pas, comment tu veux que je sache, hein ? Je suis pas devin, je suis pas née sept jours avant les muses, moi, j'ai besoin qu'on me dise les choses pour les comprendre, OK ?

— Besoin, besoin, t'es pas la seule à avoir des besoins ! Par exemple, moi, j'ai besoin que tu répondes au téléphone quand je t'appelle, ou au pire, que tu rappelles le lendemain, et si tu le fais pas ça prouve que tu t'en branles, OK, parce que tu sais que j'appelle que …

— Que quand t'as besoin, ouais, toujours.

— … que si y a une urgence, dont je peux pas me démerder tout seul, et que j'ai besoin d'un soutien, merde, je te demande pas plus que ça !

— Mais quand ? Quand est-ce que je n'ai pas répondu à un de tes putains de coups de fils que tu passes que pour demander un service ou du réconfort, quand ?

— La nuit du onze au douze décembre, je t'ai appelé deux fois, et t'as pas répondu, quand Riku venait de me larguer –

— C'est carrément la faute de Riku, maintenant ? Mon pauvre, t'es même pas conscient de la portée de tes actes ou quoi ? Tu l'as trompé ! Avec ton âme-sœur !

— Axel t'a raconté, c'est ça ? Je sais pas ce qu'il ta dit, putain, mais ça s'est pas passé comme ça.

— Alors quoi ? Comment ?

— Ah bah voilà une question qui a du sens, merde, enfin tu dépasses un peu les préjugés que te font bouffer Axel et Roxas ! Ces deux-là ils t'ont changée, mais pas toujours en bien, crois-moi !

— Tu évites le sujet, en vrai, t'as rien pour te défendre, comme toujours, alors arrête de jouer les victimes ! »

Vanitas ravala ce qu'il était sur le point de dire, l'aveu final, celui qui aurait pu le libérer. Les paroles non-prononcées étaient aussi acides que de la bile, aussi amères que de la cannelle en poudre et il fila récupérer sa guitare et son CD.

« Vanitas, tu fous quoi ?

— Je me casse.

— Tu restes là !

— C'est mort, tu me donnes pas des ordres ! Tu te prends pour qui, là, avec tes leçons de morale ? »

Vanitas les sentait remonter peu à peu, les paroles, comme il ne devait plus les prononcer. Il n'était plus temps. Il ne pouvait pas encore _jouer les victimes_. Pourtant, ça allait sortir. Ça menaçait de déborder. Il devait se tirer vite.

« Reviens, tu vas jamais trouver un train, Vanitas !

— Tu me lâches. Immédiatement. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais rentrer. Et je vais être heureux, tu sais, ou du moins toute ta vie tu croiras que je suis putain d'heureux avec ce connard d'Axel – que je n'aime pas, d'ailleurs – et de toute ta vie jamais tu ne remettras en doute mon bonheur apparent, trop concentrée sur tes propres problèmes, convaincue que si c'est Axel, ce si bon pote Axel ! Convaincue que si c'est mon âme-sœur je n'ai aucune raison d'être triste et comme jamais tu ne te poseras la question, jamais tu n'apprendras que je m'effondre avant que mon suicide te tombe sur un coin de la gueule … »

Vanitas savait que le chantage au suicide était le pire de tous, mais à présent, il était prêt à n'importe quoi pour abîmer un peu sa sœur de ses propres chagrins, pour qu'elle le lâche, et peut-être, qu'elle comprenne.

« … et même après ça, tu feras l'innocente, et tu seras innocente, parce que tu n'auras rien vu, rien su, et tu mourras à ton tour sans jamais te douter que ton meilleur pote est un sale type et qu'il a violé ton frère ! »

C'était peut-être trop d'un coup. Parce que Xion n'eut pas l'air abîmé. Elle eut l'air de se dissoudre sur place. Elle semblait brisée, défoncée, cassée, dispersée en éclats et en cendre bouillonnantes. Son visage se tordit dans son expression la plus féroce, son expression d'ourse en colère, terrible, rugissante et destructrice.

« Il a quoi ? »

La colère de Vanitas retomba sèchement comme celle de Xion augmentait et gonflait. Sa guitare dans une main, son CD dans l'autre, il chercha en lui des restes de la force qui lui avait fait prononcer ces mots.

« Il m'a … »

Mais elle s'était enfuie. Il l'avait dit. Il n'aurait jamais cru. Il l'avait toujours su au fond de lui, et même son psy l'avait dit, mais lui-même n'avait jamais voulu prononcer le mot, même dans sa tête. Et maintenant c'était sorti. Devant sa sœur. C'était sorti et il en sortait vidé comme une coquille de noisette rongée par les vers. Son ourse de sœur remarqua le changement chez lui.

« Oh putain de bordel de merde, Vanitas ! »

Il se mit à crier. Les larmes ne lui étaient plus d'aucun secours, les mots avaient disparus alors il cria, un long moment, Rapunzel passa une seconde avant d'être renvoyée dans sa chambre par Xion d'un geste de la main. Xion le serra du plus fort qu'elle put contre elle, douloureusement consciente de ce que ça ne changerait rien, ni à ce qui s'était passé, ni à ce qui avait été dit. Elle faillit l'étouffer contre son épaule et ils finirent par s'écrouler tous les deux sur le canapé, épuisés de tant d'émotions.

« Je vais le tuer.

— Xion …

— Tu serais triste ? Si je lui arrachais la tête.

— T'irais en prison. Ça serait triste.

— Je te manquerais ?

— Rêve pas. Mais Maman me casserait les burnes encore plus.

— Et … Tu l'aimes ? »

Vanitas enfonça la tête dans le ventre de sa sœur, cherchant sa chaleur malgré la température déjà élevée.

« Non. J'ai essayé.

— Pourquoi ?

— Hm ?

— Pourquoi t'as essayé de l'aimer ? Après ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

Vanitas grimaça dans le ventre, avant de se redresser. Il avait tout de même trop chaud. Et besoin d'une cigarette. Sa sœur le sentit et alla ouvrir la fenêtre la plus proche et chercher son paquet. Elle en alluma une et la lui tendit, avec un petit cendrier.

« Parce que … bah, j'avais plus rien à perdre. Et il allait bien finir par dire à tout le monde qu'il était mon âme-sœur. Personne s'est posé la question de si je l'aimais ou pas. C'est mon âme-sœur, on sort ensemble, tout est clair, faut croire. Alors moi aussi j'ai arrêté de m'poser la question.

— Ça te ressemble pas.

— Et ça te ressemble pas de disparaître du jour au lendemain. Xion, on fait de la merde.

— Ouais.

— Je peux … rester ici ?

— C'est quoi cette question naze ? Bien sûr que tu peux. J'ai des économies, je peux t'avancer. Je vais commencer à chercher un job après-demain.

— Pas demain ?

— Au départ, c'était le plan, mais en fait non. Je propose : aujourd'hui, on glande. Demain, on se balade. Après-demain, on cherche un boulot.

— J'aurais dû demander une lettre de recommandation à Larx' avant de partir.

— Elle te l'aurait foutue au cul.

— Probable. Avec Marluxia, elle y a prit goût.

— T'es horrible.

— Allez, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

— N'importe quoi. Même si t'étais le pire des abrutis je t'aimerais. Même si t'étais gentil et niais je t'aimerais. Parce que t'es mon frère, OK ? Alors peu importe ce que tu fais, ce que tu deviens, tu peux être sûr que jamais j'arrête de t'aimer.

— La vache, tu deviens trop niaise. »

Xion soupira en rajustant une de ses mèches. Elle était heureuse de retrouver ses cheveux courts. Lui tournant le dos, Vanitas continua.

« Mais, euh … tout pareil. »

Elle explosa de rire, et le doigt d'honneur que lui montra son frère ne fit rien pour la calmer. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être cons, parfois. Elle avait été à deux doigts de le perdre, tout à l'heure. Plus jamais, se promit-elle.

.

 _Kiss me goodbye when I'm on my own,_

 _But you know that I'd rather be home …_

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(OU PAS) (3)

.

.

.

.

« _Selphie, je peux emprunter ton ordinateur ? J'ai pas regardé mes mails depuis que je suis là._ »

Avec un grand sourire, la jeune fille finit ce qu'elle était en train de faire sur son PC avant de le tendre à Xion, qui ouvrit une nouvelle page internet avec appréhension. Ça faisait deux semaines que Vanitas et elle vivaient ici, il s'était trouvé un nouveau boulot dans un bar, dont l'ambiance ne le changeait pas trop de celui de Larxène. De son côté, Xion travaillait à mi-temps chez la fleuriste en bas de la rue, ce qui lui suffisait à payer le loyer et sa part des courses, et elle passait le reste de ses journées à flâner. Elle lisait, aussi, et s'il était frustrant d'avancer si lentement dans son livre, elle se consolait en voyant son vocabulaire en Anglais s'améliorer. D'ici quelques semaines à peine, elle lirait bien plus vite, peut-être presque aussi vite qu'en Français. Elle soupira. Elle ne prévoyait pas de rentrer de sitôt. Vanitas et elle étaient là depuis deux semaines … et n'avaient donné aucun signe de vie à personne depuis une semaine. Elle s'était frappé le plat de la main contre le front en apprenant qu'il n'avait rien pris d'autre que sa gratte. Pas d'ordinateur, pas de téléphone, rien. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait pareil, mais … Mais rien. Elle se disait juste qu'ils se ressemblaient trop, tous les deux, dans leurs pires aspects. Ils avaient en commun les jurons, l'égoïsme, la désinvolture … Xion soupira à nouveau. C'étaient plutôt les vices de Vanitas qui avaient déteint sur elle, en fait. Mais ils avaient en commun un amour inconditionnel l'un pour l'autre, et au final, rien n'avait plus d'importance que cette certitude.

Elle ouvrit ses mails. Sa boîte était surchargée, et pas seulement de spams. Il y avait des mails de Roxas, de ses parents, quelques uns de Nouritsa, d'Axel, du reste de sa famille … Leur inquiétude la toucha moins qu'elle ne l'aurait cru de prime abord. Elle s'y attendait. Ce fut, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre ses mails. Elle ne lut nulle part une ligne de colère mais toujours des mots de douceur, plus ou moins bien formulés, des questions, des propositions, du réconfort. Elle aurait crevé pour recevoir ça quelques semaines, non, quelque mois plus tôt. Xion voyait ce que Vanitas avait voulu dire en parlant de suicide. Parfois, il fallait que quelque chose de grave se produise pour que les gens se rendent compte que tout n'était pas parfait, simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas envisagé la chose ainsi auparavant. C'était une triste réalité, mais Xion n'avait pas d'autre choix que de vivre dedans. C'était à elle aussi à apprendre à s'exprimer plus clairement. Elle finit par envoyer un mail collectif, disant qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle avait un toit sur la tête et qu'elle mangeait. Elle dit aussi qu'elle était avec Vanitas, mais ne précisa pas où. Elle leur demanda de ne plus les chercher, qu'ils reviendraient d'eux-mêmes un jour, peut-être. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à leur écrire individuellement. Elle ne saurait pas comment s'expliquer à Roxas.

À peine eut-elle envoyé le message qu'elle en reçut un autre. Sa mère la grondait pour la forme, lui envoyait tous les baisers du monde et lui promettait de faire tracer son adresse IP si elle ne donnait pas régulièrement de nouvelles. Xion sourit au mail mais n'y répondit pas, et respira un grand coup. Elle n'était pas obligée. Et elle n'avait pas à culpabiliser.

« Tu fous quoi ? »

Elle avait fermé sa session facebook aussi vite qu'elle l'avait ouverte, n'ayant au final pas envie de voir les publications de ses amis. Plus tard.

« Je regardais les mails. C'est l'ordinateur de Selphie.

— _Je peux ?_

— _Bien sûr._ »

Vanitas acquiesça en direction de l'anglaise et il s'assit à côté de sa sœur qui fit glisser l'ordinateur vers lui. Il ouvrit à son tour sa boîte mail, tout aussi pleine, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres comme les messages d'injures de Larxène s'étaient transformés au fil des jours en mots plutôt gentils, puis à nouveau en insultes et enfin en inquiétudes sincères. Il sembla hésiter un moment avant de se décider à répondre, s'excusant tout de même pour la merde dans laquelle il avait mis le bar du jour au lendemain. Il s'attaqua ensuite aux mails de Pitch – et eut le surprise de trouver également des messages de Jack – qui lui posait mille questions. Il se sentait bien entouré, mais aussi un peu trop materné. Il répondit ensuite à son père et sa mère, puis à ses grand-parents, et, sous les yeux avides de Xion, ignora et supprima les mails provenant d'Axel. Il ne rejeta pas la main de sa sœur sur sa cuisse et soupira en vidant sa corbeille. Il fit le tour du reste. Il hoqueta. Un mail de Riku apparaissait. Il se mordit la lève avant de cliquer dessus. L'argenté avait appris par Kairi qui avait appris par Zéla qui avait appris par Nouritsa qui avait appris par Astrig (mais qui le savait peut-être déjà) qui avait appris par Pitch qui avait appris par Larxène que Vanitas était porté disparu. Son cercle de proches était vraiment … un cercle, en fait. Le serpent se mordait la queue.

Avec des mots délicats, choisis, Riku exprimait son inquiétude. Il s'excusait aussi, de la manière dont ils s'étaient quittés. Vanitas ne savait pas comment prendre ce message. Est-ce que son ancien amant lui disait ce qu'il pensait que Vanitas voulait entendre, ou est-ce qu'il le pensait vraiment ? Ça changerait tout. Dans le fond, Vanitas savait qu'il n'était pas normal qu'il ne soit pas tombé amoureux d'Axel. Les relations abusives étaient bien plus courantes chez les âmes-sœurs que l'absence d'amour. Vanitas aurait dû tomber amoureux d'Axel. Il serait tombé amoureux d'Axel, sans doute de la manière la plus tordue qui soit, mais il serait effectivement tombé amoureux s'il n'aimait pas déjà de tout ce qu'il avait à offrir d'amour. Il referma la page mail, n'alla même pas regarder les réseaux sociaux, et retourna dans sa chambre, un livre en mains. Il sentit dans son dos le regard de Xion le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il aie refermé la porte derrière lui mais ne le lui rendit pas.

.Juillet.

Satisfaite, Xion plia en trois la dernière des cinq feuilles qui composaient sa lettre à Roxas. Elle avait mis deux semaines à l'écrire, entre les brouillons, les plans et les ratures, et avait fini par la rédiger d'un coup, sans se relire, sans quoi elle ne l'enverrait jamais, et tant pis s'il restait des fautes d'orthographe. Elle n'avait pas réussi à envoyer de mail personnel à Roxas et s'était contentée sur messagerie instantanée de tenir les gens plus ou moins au courant de ce qui se passait dans leur vie à elle et Vanitas, ainsi que de discuter avec son père et sa grand-mère. Elle avait été très occupée à profiter de la vie, en dehors de ça. Elle s'était inscrite à un cours de tango avec Irvine, et c'était agréable de trouver tant de complicité avec lui, sans craindre la jalousie de Roxas. Il l'avait emmenée une fois au stand de tir avec lui et elle avait apprécié, faisant montre d'un certain talent – mais pas autant que Vanitas, qui fréquentait à présent l'établissement au moins une fois par semaine. En fait, les membres de la colocation les avaient traînés un peu partout. Rapunzel les avait incrustés à un des cours de peinture qu'elle donnait dans une petite association aux enfants du quartier – qui avait fini en bataille de gouache –, Selphie leur avait fait visiter Londres depuis l'intérieur de somptueux appartements, et Merida les avait initiés à la campagne environnante ainsi qu'à un nombre impressionnant de sports de combat. La rousse faisait principalement du tir à l'arc, mais était intéressée par tous les sports, surtout ceux qui permettaient de se salir ou de se défouler.

Xion boucherait bientôt les trous de son emploi du temps en demandant plus d'heures chez le fleuriste, et avec sa paie augmentée, elle apprécierait de se mettre à l'escrime. La perspective la réjouissait, mais elle se considérait pour l'instant plus ou moins en vacances. Elle prenait le temps. Elle savait, à présent, qu'elle voulait rester ici sur le long terme. Elle n'avait pas encore déterminé si 'long terme' représenterait six mois ou trois ans, mais elle était certaine de ne pas rejoindre la France d'ici longtemps. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il avait été urgent d'écrire cette lettre à Roxas. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, cela le concernait. Elle espérait qu'il puisse l'attendre, ou plutôt, accepter une relation longue distance avec elle. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer, et s'il lui posait un ultimatum, elle choisirait sa liberté en premier, parce que c'était ce qui la rendait heureuse. Roxas la comblait. Elle était complète avec lui. Mais elle préférait être incomplète et heureuse que complètement triste. Xion exposait dans sa lettre clairement ses idées, les enjeux de la situation, pour elle, ce qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis longtemps. Se dirigeant vers le bureau de poste, elle embrassa l'enveloppe du bout des lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas que Roxas vienne à Londres. Elle avait besoin de distance, et de temps. Il était impératif qu'il lui accorde cela, ou ils finiraient mal tous les deux. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire à présent, c'était espérer, et attendre. Les cartes étaient dans les mains de son âme-sœur.

.

« Axel. Mange quelque chose.

— J'ai pas faim. »

Roxas claqua violemment l'assiette contre la table, l'air furieux.

« Ça suffit ! J'en ai ma claque, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger ce sandwich ou je te l'enfonce dans le gosier. »

Le roux lui renvoya un regard terne et Roxas soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il s'assit sur le canapé où gisait son meilleur ami, inquiet.

« Toujours pas de nouvelles de Vanitas, hm ? Xion dit qu'il va bien. »

Axel enfonça la tête dans un coussin sans prononcer un mot. Roxas lui caressa les cheveux le plus doucement du monde. Il ne savait plus par quel bout prendre le roux.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Et pourquoi Xion t'en veut aussi ? Elle ne veut pas me le dire. Dis-moi, Axel. »

Son meilleur ami était toujours amorphe et Roxas se releva d'un trait, pivotant pour accuser encore Axel de son regard.

« Pourquoi je suis le seul à ne pas savoir, hein ? Je suis pas digne de confiance, c'est ça ? »

À cette remarque, Axel se retourna mollement, puis s'assit. Cela semblait être pour lui une peine extrême et Roxas grimaça. Le roux avait toujours été maigre, mais là, c'était vraiment maladif. Et il n'était pas normal d'être aussi pâle au beau milieu de l'été.

« Ça ne te regarde pas, c'est tout. »

Axel se passa les mains sur les yeux, et Roxas crut que ses doigts allaient s'enfoncer dans ses orbites. Il fuma.

« Quoi ? Tu es une épave sur mon canapé depuis presque un mois ! Tu es mon meilleur ami ! Ça me regarde ! »

Le roux se contenta de soupirer et Roxas croisa les bras, plein de dépit, tête basse.

« C'est moi qui aurais dû disparaître. J'aurais manqué à personne. »

L'absence de Xion se faisait beaucoup trop sentir. Il perdait de ses forces, de sa motivation, et il n'arrivait pas à gérer un Axel dans cet état, dans son état. Des pupilles acides se dardèrent vers lui avec douleur.

« Dis pas de conneries. Tu m'aurais manqué.

— Alors ça veut dire que je compte pour toi ?

— Oui, Roxas.

— Alors dis-moi ! Te laisse pas crever comme ça, mange ce sandwich !

— J'ai pas envie de sandwich.

— Tu me soûles, Axel.

— J'ai envie d'une glace à l'eau de mer. Tu crois que c'est possible ? »

Roxas eut un visage tendre, souple.

« Bien sûr que c'est possible. Je reviens dans dix minutes. »

.

En rentrant, Xion trouva Vanitas déjà en train de couper des aubergines.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

— Je sais pas trop. Des pâtes aux aubergines ?

— Je vais t'aider.

— Pourquoi ?

— J'ai le droit, non ?

— Hm ? Ouais. »

Vanitas prit une nouvelle aubergine du panier à légumes et s'apprêtait à la couper quand Xion lui tapa sur les doigts.

« Faut les laver abruti. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et la laissa faire comme elle l'entendait, peu désireux de lancer un débat ou une dispute. Elle lui tendit le légume lavé et il put le couper.

« Au fait … Tu as regardé tes mails, aujourd'hui ?

— Ah, alors c'est pour ça que tu voulais cuisiner avec moi.

— Donc ?

— Non. Plus tard.

— D'accord. Mais …

— Mais quoi ?

— Rien. Et si on faisait des pizzas aux aubergines ?

— Finis ton 'Mais …'. Faut qu'on arrête de pas se dire les choses.

— Axel te lâche pas. Tu devrais lui répondre. Pour lui dire que c'est fini. Je … je le pardonnerai jamais pour ce qu'il a fait mais …

— Mais ça bouffe Roxas aussi, c'est ça ?

— Hm.

— Je le ferai. Demain. Je coupe les aubergines, fais la pâte à pizza. »

.

Roxas marchait dans la rue avec le pas léger alourdi par la chaleur. Des glaces, c'était une bonne idée. Il n'avait pas mangé de glace à l'eau de mer depuis le lycée, où il avait rencontré Axel. Ils n'étaient pas dans le même niveau, mais à chaque pause qu'ils avaient en commun, ils allaient en prendre deux. Les souvenirs lointains du lycée donnaient à Roxas l'impression d'être vieux comme un arbre de dix mètres. Il plongea les mains dans ses poches, triturant le tissus, avant de froncer les sourcils. C'était dans ses poches qu'était supposé se trouver son porte-monnaie. Il ouvrit son sac pour vérifier, se traitant mentalement de tous les noms. Il était déjà à la moitié du chemin. Désespéré, il fit demi-tour, pressant le pas autant que faire se pouvait sous le soleil de plomb.

Il monta les marches de l'immeuble quatre à quatre, savourant la fraîcheur de sa cage d'escalier. Il ouvrit fluidement la porte et se figea sur place. Debout sur le rebord, qu'Axel n'essaie même pas de lui faire croire qu'il voulait juste fumer. Avant d'avoir le temps de réfléchir, il s'élança en avant.

« Axel ! »

Le roux sursauta, se retournant vers lui comme son pied glissait vers le vide. Roxas croisa son regard, tellement surpris, tellement vert, tendit le bras, attrapa son poignet et tira du plus fort qu'il le put. Axel pesait le poids d'une plume. Les pieds déjà du côté de la rue, le roux trébucha, s'étalant de tout son long sur le parquet de l'appartement et sur Roxas, sa tête heurtant un coin de la table au passage. Il tenta de se relever, étourdi, mais déjà deux mains furieuses agrippaient son col pour le redresser de force. Roxas ressemblait à un démon. Mais il n'y avait qu'un ange pour croire en un cas désespéré comme Axel.

« Plus jamais tu fais ça, t'entends ? C'est quoi ces conneries, merde ? »

Ça aurait pu faire rire Axel, en d'autres circonstances, d'entendre Roxas jurer, comme si Xion déteignait sur lui. Mais la situation était un peu trop sérieuse.

« C'est ça, ton plan miraculeux pour te sortir de tes emmerdes ? T'éclater contre le goudron ? Mais parole, t'es con comme tes couilles ! »

Ah, cette expression, il était certain que Roxas la tenait de Xion. Sans pouvoir le contenir, Axel fut pris d'un fou-rire atroce, du genre qui n'allait pas partir en trois secondes et deux grandes inspirations. Roxas serra plus fort son col.

« C'est pas drôle ! Merde, Axel, pourquoi tu ris ? C'est pas drôle … J'te déteste. Fais plus jamais ça. Je ferais quoi, sans toi ? »

Axel retint le 'Tu serais heureux pour toujours.' qui lui tiraillait la langue et rit encore.

« C'est vrai. C'est pas drôle. Mais putain si. C'est trop triste pour pas être un peu drôle, Rox'. »

Ils se tinrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Roxas calme ses pleurs, et Axel son rire. À les voir ainsi, ils semblaient les deux faces d'une même pièce, diamétralement opposés et pourtant bien trop semblables.

.

Vanitas cliqua sur envoyer. Il savait que ses mots étaient durs, et secs, mais il n'arrivait pas à formuler ça autrement. Il était même plutôt satisfait. C'était au tour d'Axel de souffrir de son tatouage.

 _Je ne t'aime pas. Et je ne t'aimerai jamais. Alors lâche-moi._

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait advenir. Mais il préférait les choses ainsi. Il vit dans sa boîte mails presque autant de messages de ses connaissances que de publicités. Mais aucun de Riku. Il répondit seulement à sa voisine de palier, qui lui donnait des nouvelles de Polyphème. Son chat lui manquait. Pitch lui manquait. Et le bar, aussi. Il avait pris sa décision. Il intercepta Xion, qui sortait des toilettes.

« Eh. Je vais rentrer. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire compréhensif avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Quand ?

— À la mi-août. Larxène a engagé un vacancier pour me remplacer, son contrat se termine vers là. Et puis j'ai plus de quoi payer deux loyers, aussi.

— Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas reprendre ta vie d'avant ?

— À peu près. J'ai envoyé le message à Axel.

— Oh. Merci. C'est bien. Et du coup … Tu as reparlé à Riku ?

— Nan.

— Mais tu comptes le faire ?

— Pour lui dire quoi ?

— Ce que tu m'as dit. Il comprendra.

— C'est hors de question.

— Alors porte plainte contre Axel.

— Ça servira à rien. Il est mon âme-sœur, et ça sera sa parole contre la mienne. Je veux pas me lancer là-dedans.

— Donc tu vas juste … faire comme si de rien ? Vanitas.

— J'en sais foutre rien, OK ? Et je m'en contre-branle. J'vais m'en sortir et c'est tout. »

Xion lui frotta le crâne, reconnaissant son petit frère dans tous ses paradoxes. Il avait agi, et le temps ferait le reste.

.Août.

« Tu n'as rien oublié ?

— Xion, je n'ai rien à oublier. »

L'aînée soupira. Vanitas repartait comme il était arrivé, un étui de guitare sur l'épaule et rien dans la cervelle. Sauf que maintenant il savait à nouveau en jouer, de la guitare. Elle le serra fort contre son corps avant de l'éloigner, les mains toujours sur ses épaules.

« Tu viendras me rendre visite, hm ?

— _Nous oublie pas. J'aimais bien tirer avec toi._

— _Enfin, l'odeur de tes clopes nous manquera pas._

— _Merida ! Ne l'écoute pas. Écris-nous, d'accord ? Selphie t'envoie des bisous, elle avait une visite ce matin._

— _Beurk._

— Vanitas, dis au revoir correctement.

— _Ouais, ouais. Bah, salut. T'façon je repasserai voir ma sœur. Vous lui faites du mal, vous passez tous par la fenêtre, aussi._

— _Je peux prendre soin de moi, Van !_ Allez, file, tu vas rater ton train. »

Xion serra le bras de son frère, puis le regarda partir vers le quai. Il avait l'air heureux. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Non seulement il avait l'air heureux, mais il l'était. Elle lui avait demandé. Et les yeux jaunes ne mentaient pas, pas à elle. Elle laissa libre cours à des larmes légères, même pas vraiment tristes, et Rapunzel l'attira dans une étreinte chaude. La petite troupe finit par quitter la gare et se séparer, Xion décidant d'essayer de rentrer à pieds, pour la promenade. Il y avait de beaux bâtiments, tout le long du chemin.

.

« Eh, Black ! Mets-moi un burger. Et oublie pas, les frites, grillées, hein ! »

Ça n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée du monde, de surprendre son meilleur pote quand il avait un couteau dans les mains, mais le voir tout lâcher, faire tomber des couverts par terre et jurer valait le risque. Peut-être. S'essuyant les mains sur son tablier, Pitch vint le fusiller du regard.

« Alors toi ! P'tit con, va ! Ce soir, tu viens chez moi et tu sors pas avant de m'avoir tout raconté.

— Tu vois pas Jack ?

— Je m'en fous. On va pas en mourir, de décaler un rendez-vous. Allez, assieds-toi, je crois que Larxène a un savon à te passer. »

.

Riku allait et venait dans son appartement. Il savait que Vanitas était rentré la semaine précédente, et il avait aussi entendu qu'il avait rompu d'avec Axel. Mais il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait pas compris, en premier lieu, ce qui avait pu pousser Xion et son frère à s'enfuir du jour au lendemain, abandonnant leur conjoint respectif. Les âme-sœurs étaient supposés avoir leur 'Ils vécurent heureux pour toujours' par défaut, non ? Alors que signifiaient ces complications ? Nul doute que Vanitas reviendrait un jour ou l'autre vers Axel, cependant. Alors Riku n'avait pas le droit d'espérer. Pas le droit de croire en des mots anciens que Vanitas avait prononcés, un soir, avait répétés comme s'ils étaient les derniers à avoir du sens. « Je t'aime. », comme si c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il ne doutait pas que Vanitas avait sincèrement cru l'aimer mais … le bruit de la sonnette interrompit ses pensées et il regarda l'heure. Il n'était même pas onze heures, et c'était une plaisante surprise. D'habitude, quand le propriétaire lui envoyait un plombier 'entre neuf heures et midi', ce dernier arrivait vers treize heures. Il sourit à la perspective d'une bonne douche. Il avait transpiré toute la nuit et voulait juste se débarrasser de cette odeur âcre. On sonna à nouveau et il se précipita vers la porte.

Soit Vanitas s'était reconverti pendant son temps à Londres, soit ça n'était pas le plombier qu'il attendait.

« Yo.

— Euh … salut ? »

Le brun avait son sale sourire sur la tête, et entra dans l'appartement sans y être invité, s'asseyant sur une des chaises de la cuisine. Donc Vanitas n'était pas devenu plombier.

« Tu sors avec quelqu'un ? »

La question le désarçonna et il ferma la porte avec mille précautions.

« Quoi ?

— Eh bah, toujours aussi lent à la détente, putain. »

Même si Riku ne l'avouerait jamais, ce genre d'insultes lui avait manqué. Il devait vraiment être masochiste.

« Et toi, toujours aussi incompréhensible. Je peux savoir ce que tu es venu faire ici ?

— Te voir, ducon. Parler, tout ça.

— Parler de quoi ? »

Le sourire sur les lèvres de Vanitas vacilla.

« Nan, t'as raison, c'est pas une bonne idée. Salut. »

Est-ce que Vanitas comptait partir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, sans explications ? Très certainement. Mais Riku n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser faire.

« Je comprends pas, Vanitas.

— Nan mais c'est vrai. Ça fait neuf mois, j'sais pas à quoi j'm'attendais.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Tu le fais exprès, c'est pas possible !

— Tu m'aides pas, là.

— Bah à ton avis ? C'est rien, je rentre.

— Attends ! »

Vanitas se stoppa dans sa course vers la porte, et Riku devait avoir l'air désespéré. Il n'avait pas le droit d'y croire. Mais il ne voyait pas d'autre sens à cette mascarade.

« Est-ce que … tu es revenu en ville pour moi ?

— Non. »

Le cœur de Riku se brisa un peu, et Vanitas se gratta l'arrière du crâne, cachant son visage.

« Je suis revenu pour moi. Mais, si je suis ici, là, bah ouais, c'est pour toi. C'est con, hein ?

— Je te crois pas. »

Vanitas releva les yeux, et Riku put la voir, vive encore, cette blessure. Et il savait qu'il l'avait causée, cette plaie ouverte, avec ses mots, avec toute la confiance qu'il n'avait pas pu accorder à Vanitas.

« Je vois.

— Non, attends ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Euh … Vanitas, je suis pas sûr de comprendre …

— C'est pas nouveau.

— Oh, ta gueule. Mais si je comprends bien, et que ton comportement chelou signifie ce que je crois … Je dois te poser une question. Et si … Si je me trompe pas, je te jure que c'est la dernière fois que je la poserai. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Axel ?

— Du mépris, principalement. Je l'aime pas.

— Pourquoi ?

— T'es con.

— Je sais. Pourquoi ?

— Tu sais pourquoi.

— Ouais. »

C'était certain, maintenant, et si Riku se trompait, il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Mais quand il ajouta :

« Moi aussi. »

Alors Vanitas s'approcha de lui pour le toucher, l'embrasser, et ça lui avait beaucoup trop manqué pour qu'il réussisse à tenir debout sur ses jambes. Mais le brun le soutenait.

« Riku ?

— Hm ?

— Tu pues. »

L'argenté donna un léger coup de boule à son … son quoi ? Son petit-ami, vraiment ? Et Vanitas le lui rendit pour la forme.

« Mais je t'aime quand même. »

C'était dit, certain, assumé. Vanitas jura en entendant la sonnerie de l'entrée retentir, interrompu dans ce qu'il avait prévu être des retrouvailles intenses.

« Râle pas, je crois que je vais pouvoir prendre une douche.

— Tout seul ?

— À voir. »

.

 _It's a question of lust,_

 _It's a question of trust,_

 _It's a question of not letting what we've built up,_

 _Crumble to dust._

 _It is all of those thing and more,_

 _That keep us together._

 **FIN**

.

(1) : Alors, du coup, comme ils sont en Grande-Bretagne, les répliques en Anglais sont en italique et celles en Français … bah pas en italique. Ça va vous être utile pour comprendre qui dit quoi. J'avais pensé à mettre les répliques en Anglais, au début, mais je me suis dit que ça serait assez confus comme ça, d'autant que plus tard Rapunzel a de grosses répliques.

(2) : Ça semble pas cher du tout mais je vous jure qu'on trouve de belles colocations dans Londres dans cet ordre de prix. J'adore regarder des annonces d'appartements où j'habiterai jamais et je me suis récemment inscrite sur un site spécialisé dans les colocations, en mettant que je cherche une chambre vers Londres à moins de cinq cents livres, et j'ai plein d'annonces tous les jours. Je regarde les photos, ça me vend du rêve. Du coup voilà. Ça me sert de base pour ça.

(3) : J'ai sérieusement hésité à mettre la fin ici, parce qu'au final, c'est la conclusion à laquelle je voulais en arriver. J'écris la suite parce que je sais que ce genre de fin me frustre, mais du coup, si vous êtes pas d'accord avec ce qui se passe après vous pouvez décider que ça s'arrête là (ou écrire une autre suite **SPOILER** : écrivez une suite Vanixel. De base, c'était supposé être un Vanixel (je précise bien que de base il n'y avait pas de viol, aussi)).

.

Et, euh, voilà.

C'est fini. La vache.

Je vais cliquer sur 'Complete', en éditant. Sa mère.

Pour tout ce qui se passe après … Xion reste un an et sept mois à Londres, puis retourne chez elle où elle reprend des études d'architecture, entre temps Roxas et elle correspondent par lettres, et ils viennent parfois passer les week-ends l'un chez l'autre, mais c'est rare.

Pitch et Jack sont contents.

Axel … euh, je sais pas trop.

Zexion et Demyx, que j'ai totalement lâchés depuis qu'ils sont en couple, vont bien aussi, même si le guitariste est souvent sur les routes.

Sora et Kairi vont avoir un enfant. Puis deux. Puis trois. Riku et Vanitas seront baby-sitters attitrés, et Pitch viendra pour faire chier les enfants, sauf quand Jack sera là pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

Marluxia et Larxène se disputeront au moins une fois par mois à cause de leurs points de vue divergents, mais se lâcheront jamais pour autant.

Riku aura encore du mal à faire confiance à Vanitas, mais respectera sa promesse de ne jamais plus lui demander ce qu'il ressent pour Axel. Souvent, sa jalousie sera injustifiée. Parfois, pas vraiment, mais Vanitas ne le trompera jamais plus d'une nuit. Il se sépareront à nouveau plusieurs fois. Mais se remettront ensemble très rapidement. Riku restera infirmier et Vanitas continuera de bosser au bar.

Polyphème deviendra une star mondiale sur internet à la suite d'une vidéo de lui attrapant un papillon au vol avant d'atterrir dans une flaque – vidéo filmée par Vanitas et mise en ligne par Riku, qui n'avait rien à faire ce jour-là. Sa deuxième vidéo la plus connue sera celle où il agresse le tourne-disque de Xion, où Roxas aura eu le malheur de mettre un vinyle de Francis Lalane, par nostalgie.

Mais bon, vous imaginez ce que vous voulez. Parce que c'est fini. Dah, c'est dur de me dire ça.

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont lu, suivi et commenté, **Laemia** , **Hylliy** , **Leptitloir** , **Ima** **Nonyme** , **Coeur** **de lune,** **Linklecreusois** , **SisYa-Wa** , **SleepyPie**. Si vous étiez pas là, tout aurait été beaucoup moins chouette, et lire vos commentaires me met toujours de bonne humeur. Merci, merci, merci, je le dirai jamais assez. J'espère sincèrement que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plus, que vous avez apprécié d lire autant que j'ai apprécié d'écrire et de partager cette histoire avec vous.

À bientôt !


End file.
